Una nueva vida
by wendolyne
Summary: Chicas sin poderes, los RRB son los nuevos heroes, bellota se sentirá celosa? Bombón tiene el corazón entre Brick y este nuevo chico. Podra el dulce y empalagoso noviazgo de Boomer y Burbuja durar, aunque uno de ellos pierda la memoria? Todo esto integrado en una gran historia sobre como los tiempos cambian y tambien el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Es la primera historia que hago asi que comenten porfaaa :)**

**CAPITULO 1**

Bueno espero que todos me recuerden, yo soy el narrador de las CHICAS SUPER PODEROSAS con sus ultra super poderes Bombon , Burbuja y Bellota dedican sus vidas para combatiral crimen y las fuerzas del maaaal !

Bueno... eso era antes. Creo que como buen narrador nuestro publico merece una explicaci n. Todo comenzo hace unos 4 a os,  
>cuando las ni as tenian 12 y apenas iban a entrar a la secundaria.<br>Para entonces, no solo eran conocidas en saltdilla, si no tambien en todo el mundo, todos los mounstros les temian, incluso se puso de moda en ves de decir la frase "hasta que los cerdos vuelen..." decian " si claro... y yo puedo derrotar a las chicas super poderosas".

Pero conforme las chicas iban creciendo, los poderes de ellas iban dismunuyendo, a los 12 a os, tan solo podian volar 5 metros ariba del suelo el aliento conjelante de bombon tan solo enfriaba como un aire acondicionado, los fuertes golpes que bellota dab a, causaban que le diera mucho dolor de manos e incluso ubo ocasiones donde le sangraban, los hermosos ojos de burbuja se volvian de un azul mas oscuro...mas normal.

Las chicas al cumplir 13 a os, la edad de la adolescencia ya eran unas chicas comunes y corriendtes, para muchos una tristeza y decepcion pero para todos sus enemigos era lop mejor que les habia pasado.

No solo atacaban la ciudad, si noq ue iban a su casa y destrozaban su ventanas, agredian constantemente, hasta que un dia bellota termino en el hospital, su mano se habia quebardo por completo tratando de defender a Burbuja de las pandillas.  
>Casi pierde la mano si no fuera porque aparecieron los policias...una frase que hacia herbir la sangre de Bellota "Gracias a Dios los policias te salvaron".<p>

El profesor Utonio, preocupado por su hijas reviso toda su biblioteca de arboles familiares, buscando alguien con quien no ubiera roto lazos. Encontro a su Tia abuela Carlotta, quien era una mujer sumamente estricta y fria, pero era la unica con suficiente dinero para financiar los estudios y la comida de las 3 y vivia los uficiente lejos en una mansion dentro del bosque, donde seguro nadie las encontraria. EL profesor tuvo mucha suerte, ya que apesar de su mala relacion con aquella se ora, ella siempre habia querido criar a una hija y ahora tenia la oportunidad de criar a 3 se oritas, ella acepto.

A los pocos meses, la schicas dejaron Saltadilla, el profesor no podia ir con ellas, pues estaba trabajando en nuevos experimentos para ayudar a los policias con su trabajo contra los nuevos villanos que habian surgido.

Ahora despues de 3 a os las chicas se dirijian a una casa de verano (propiedad de su tia) a unos kilometros de las afueras de Saltadilla

Iban en un lujoso auto negro, BEllota iba viendo hacia la ventana, usaba su sudadera verde favotita junto con su pantalones de mezclilla favoritos, no habia peinado su pelo, asi que lo tenia hasta el hombro y un poco alborotado, muchas cosas le habian dejado de importar desde que habia perdido su poderes.

Bombon iba en medio, ella parecia que el no tener superpoderes no le habia afectado mucho, pero eso fingia, ella sabia que si no se mantenia en calma sus hermanas se deprimirian mas, asi que ella fue la mas optimista de todas. Sus ojos ya no eran rosas, ahora eran cafes profundo su pelo pelirrojo se hizo ondulado de las puntas. Traia un vestido color mesclilla que le llegaba hasta las rodillas,  
>unos peque os tacones plateados y traia maquillaje, lo cual a Bellota no le gustaba mucho, decia que ahora se veia como una chica "comun y corriente".<p>

Burbuja iba en la otra ventana, a ella fue la que le afecto menos el perder su poderes, ya que siempre habia querido ser una chica normal, no le imposrtaba que su ojos azules se ubieran vuelto un poco oscuros, a ella le encxantaba como era, le gustaba que su tia abuela le dijera como se portaban las se oritas, como caminar, saludar, comportarse, coquetear , amaba aprender esas cosas,  
>pero esa aficion la ocultaba de su hermanas, ya que sabia lo mucho que ellas odiaban que su tia les dijera esas cosas.<br>Ella llevaba una hermosa blusa de tirantes azul celeste, con un mallon azul oscuro, un collar de "pulpi" su mu erco preferido y unos aretes azules en forma de estrella. Su pelo iba amarrado con media coleta y un gran mo o azul celeste que su tia le habia regalado.

- Aja ... lo se ... lose no puedo esperar- seguia hablando Burbuja por su celular mientras sonreia.  
>- Vaya debe ser lindo tener novio- dijo Bombon - no lo crees Bellota? Bellota quedo en silencio y luego dijo.<br>- No si es con uno de tus peores enemigos - - BELLOTA! no hables asi de ellos- dijo Bombon - Porque no? - volteo Bellota - Intentaron aniquilarnos! y no una si no varias veces, recuerdas como ellos se burlaban de nosotras en la secundaria? - Pero han cambaiado! El profesor los hizo cambiar ahora ellos son los que defiernden Salta-  
>- NO LO DIGAS - grito Bellota tampandoze los oidos - Guarden silencio ! . grito burbuja tapando el microfono de su celular con la mano - Ay personas intendando halar con el amor de su vida en este momento - Grito ella<p>

Lo que mas le molestaba a Burbuja, era que la interrumpieran cuando hablara con Boomer, quien segun ella,  
>el era la persona mas tierna que jamas habia conocido.<br>Bombon y Belloto , se taparon la boca con la mano, ya que su hermanita enojada era mas temible que todos los mounstros de Saltadilla juntos.

- Si... perdon jeje ya sabes cosas de chicas - siguio burbuja su conversacion por celular - Que me escuchaste? ... hay que pena... si es que eres el amor de mi vida jiji - se sonrojo Burbuja.  
>- Bueno una ventaja de que ella tenga novio es que sabe tranquilizarla - dijo Bellota.<p> 


	2. La gran mansion

Capitulo 2

"La Gran Mansion"

-Claro que si – dijo Boomer poniéndose rojo

-Yo también te extraño Burbuja – se veía que el quería besar su celular, en sus ojos podias ver todo el cariño que el sentía hacia ella.

- De acuerdo …..nos vemos, adiós – Boomer cerró su celular

-Ahh, Burbuja – suspiro Boomer, su cara radiaba tanta alegría que hasta podía contagiarla.

Boomer traía puesta una chaqueta azul marino, arriba de una playera negra, unos jeans azul rey y unos converse negros. Su brillante pelo dorado le llegaba hasta el hombro y un mechón de cabello siempre le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, por eso era muy común velo acomodándose el pelo varias veces en el día. Sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color de cuando fue creado, de un tan profundo y hermoso que podría hipnotizar a cualquier persona. Pero lo que más adoraba Burbuja de el, era su personalidad, el era una persona muy amable y cálida, siempre le gustaba ayudar a las personas y cuidaba al igual que ella a los animales, con el ella se sentía muy segura, pues sabia que siempre el estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

- Burbuja, ya quiero verte – dijo en voz baja a su celular.

- Oh, Boomer te estaba buscando - Se acerco el Profesor Utonio, quien iba cargando varias cajas.

Entonces se detuvo y observo la cara de Boomer.

¿Estaba hablando con burbuja? – pregunto el profesor

Si – dijo Boomer, su cara aun no dejaba de sonreír

Ya quiero que llegue, hace siglos que no la veo –

Al escuchar esto el profesor sonrio.

Tranquilo veras que llegara amas pronto de lo que te imaginas- Las cajas que iba cargando el profesor le cubrían la cara y Boomer vio que le parecían muy pesadas.

Dejeme ayudarlo con eso – dijo Boomer acercándose al profesor

No, Está bien yo puedo con esto… no soy tan viejo ¿sabes? – EL profesor se iba tambaliando y aunos pasos quedaban las escaleras.

Am.. Profesor usted no…

-No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control

Lo que intento decir es que…..

No me va a pasarar nada Boo-

El profesor no pudo terminar con la oración, ya que se resbalo y se encontraba cayendo por las escaleras.

¡Cuidado – grito Boomer. Elevo su brazo y su ojos comenzaron a brillar.

EL profesor y todas las cosas comenzaron a flotar el el aire, rodeados de una brillante aura azul, y de un momento a otro todas las cosas estaban sanas y salvas en el piso de abajo.

Cuando los ojos de Boomer dejaron de brillar, los cerro con fuerza y se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras, cada vez que utilizaba la telequinesis su cabeza le comenzaba a doler horrible.

Oh, por un momento crei que era mi fin – dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie.

Es lo que intentaba decirle- dijo Boomer bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras

Lo siento, esta mansión es mas grande que mi casa, ya ni sé donde piso

Es cierto es enorme- dijo Boomer, su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a descender.

E profesor junto con los chicos se encontraban en la mansión de verano de la tía Carlota. Era una hermosa mansión, que al igual que todas las que tenía la tía, se encontraba rodeada de naturaleza. Era una mansión de 3 pisos estilo barroco, construida de mármol con los mas finos materiales todos prefabricados en Francia, el lugar era tan rustico y elegante que sorprendió a los chicos cuando llegaron ahí. La mansión contaba con 10 habitaciones, 2 enormes salas, 1 gran comedor y una biblioteca. En la parte trasera había una zona para hacer parrilladas, había mesitas de jardín y un poco mas retirado había un hermoso y cristalino lago, en el cual había cisnes y por las noches se podían ver claramente todas las estrellas, era algo hermoso…

¿Te duele la cabeza? – Le pregunto el Profesor a Boomer.

Es normal, aun no se controlar bien esto de la telequinesis – ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, así que forzó una sonrisa.

El profesor se le quedo viendo, después sacudió el pelo de Boomer y con una sonrisa le dijo

Si algo te pasa, puedes confiar conmigo –

Boomer sonrió, para él, el profesor era como un verdadero padre, no como Mojo o HIM que creían que todo era destrucción, si no un padre que siempre buscaba lo mejor para sus hijos y creía en la verdadera justicia. Boomer admiraba mucho eso.

Gracias

Por cierto – dijo el Profesor- ¿No has visto a tus hermanos?

Sip- dijo Boomer, ayudando lo a levantar las cajas

Brick está escribiendo poemas cursis en su habitación para Bombón - Boomer suspiro como si sintiera que su hermano fuera un tonto –

Y Butch, el….. ah sí está afuera practicando tiro al blanco

¿Tiro al blanco? – dijo el profesor – No sabía que ubiera eso aquí

Es que no hay – dijo Boomer

Entonces que …?

El esta usando cuchillos como flechas y una foto de Bellota como Diana – La cara de Boomer lo decía todo " Tengo a los hermanos mas idiotas del mundo".

Boomer ayudo al Profesor a llevar las cajas al cuarto de las chicas, pues era el equipaje que ellas habían enviado días antes.

Mientras tanto en el auto de las chicas…..

¡¿No puedes ir más rápido, tortuga? – grito Bellota

Lo…lo siento Srta. Utonio – decía el chofer

¡Bellota! No desates tu ira en Beny – grito Bombón

Oigan chacas, creen que le deba volver a hablar a Boomer solo para saber si …

¡NO! – gritaron todos al unisonó

Que feas – dijo Burbuja con voz triste

¡Madura bebita! – grito Bellota

¡ Ya basta! – dijo Bombon


	3. Un tonto enamorado

Capitulo 3

"Un tonto enamorado"

-…..Bombón- dijo Brick suavemente

El estaba recostado en su cama mirando al techo. Había tirado su gorra roja favorita a suelo, al parecer estaba bastante concentrado porque nunca hubiera dejado que su preciosa gorra tocara el piso.

Su pelo anaranjado a naranjado le llegaba hasta las orejas y aunque lo tenía corto, estaba muy alborotado, Brick digamos que no era amigo de cepillarse el cabello. Traía una camisa de cuadros roja arremangada, usaba unos jeans azules deshilachados de las puntas por tanto usarse y unas botas color café. A Brick no le interesaba mucho lo que usaba, casi siempre agarraba lo primero que veía del armario. Sus ojos eran de un rojo tan obscuro que casi se veía café.

-Bombón, Bombón, Bombón – menciono varias veces Brick

-¡Lo tengo! – exclamo y rápidamente tomo un papel, lápiz y empezó a escribir.

_Bombón, me encantan tus ojos de melón_

_Cuando te veo me explota el corazón,_

_Tu eres…..mi amor?_

-¡No, no no! – dijo Brick deseperado

-Soy horrible para la poesía!-

- Para empezar los ojos de ella no tiene color melón – suspiro Brick

- …..Un momento – de repente se puso serio, parecía como si una gran idea le entrara a la cabeza.

-¿De que color es un melón?-

Olviden lo de la gran idea, si Boomer hubiera escuchado eso seguramente hubiera dicho….

-Brick….eres un idiota -.-' – dijo Boomer abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Brick.

Oh, este narrador es bueno sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

-Oh, Boomer ¿estabas escuchando?- dijo Brick sin mucha preocupación

-Cada estúpida palabra salida de esa estúpida boca – Boomer intentaba intentaba calmar todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

-Ayudarme – dijo Brick desesperado

Estaba bastante presionado ya que las chicas llegarían en cualquier momento y enserio quería decirle sus sentimientos a Bombón, de lo contrario el orgulloso Brick jamás le habría pedido ayuda a Boomer.

Boomer suspiro, tenía que ayudarlo, era un tonto pero era su hermano.

-Mira… lo único que tienes que hacer es poner tus sentimientos en el papel – dijo Boomer, el era un experto en cosas sobre el romance.

Brick de broma puso el papel en su pecho como si esperara que su sentimientos brincaran a la hoja.

-¿Asi? – dijo Brick

Lo cual hiso enfurecer a Boomer. Brick amaba hacerlo enojar, era como un pasatiempo para él y aunque estaba en un momento muy crítico no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-So..solo escribe como te sientes cuando la vez – la capacidad de paciencia de Boomer estaba a su máximo.

- Yo… me siento bien – dijo Brick mientras escribía rápidamente "BIEN" en grande en su hoja, al ver esto Boomer no pudo más y abrió la puerta para salirse antes de explotar.

- ¡Espera! – grito Brick

Al escuchar esto, en Boomer creció la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, su hermano al fin haya entendido lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Si? – en Boomer se dibujo una gran sonrisa

-¿Sabes de qué color es un melón?

Después de decir eso Boomer azoto la puerta y comenzó a gritar la mas fuerte que pudo "!"#$%&/(/&%$# Brick"

Música para los oídos de Brick, eso era seguro. Ahora a seguir con el poema

-Hmmm… Mis sentimientos ¿eh? – dijo Brick para sí

- Bombón yo… haría cualquier cosa por ti, soy tu mas grande fan…¡Oh ya

se! – Entonces Brick comenzó a escribir

_Lo que me pidas hare_

_¿Qué importa si lo llaman fanatismo?_

_Sin ti yo no soy el mismo_

_Tú eres mi cre…_

-¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?- grito Brick mientras rompía la hoja de la mitad.

-Soy un asco para esto – dijo Brick haciendo volar los papelitos en el aire

-Si si lo eres –

-¿Butch? ¿Que nadie aquí sabe tocar la puerta?- dijo Brick volteando a ver a su hermano quien acababa de entrar al cuarto.

Butch llevaba una playera negra sin mangas, pantalones verdes camuflados, sus tenis negros como siempre traían las agujetas desatadas y sucias. Los ojos de el, eran color verde esmeralda, tampoco habían cambiado mucho, aun se podía ver la poca sed de venganza que quedaba en ellos, era como si no quisiera dejar ir el pasado. Traía una muñequera deportiva con la palomita de nike, su pelo era largo y lo traía peinado hacia atrás, el siempre cambiaba sus peinados, era imposible adivinar cual traería el día siguiente.

-¿Qué importa? Tu tampoco tocas mi puerta – dijo Butch recargándose en la pared

-Eso es…cierto – dijo Brick recordando todas las veces que jamás había tocado la puerta de los demás.

Butch, levanto uno de los papelitos que Brick había tirado.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto

- Un hit numero 1 – dijo Brick, su voz sonaba decepcionada.

- Es para Bombón ¿cierto? – Butch levanto una ceja

-¿Para quién más? – Dijo Brick – Ella es ….. increíble – Brick suspiro

- Me gusta demasiado, es como si ella supiera lo que estoy pensando, tan linda, tan inteligente y cuando me mira, es como si…..como si todo el mundo se detuviera y solo estuviéramos ella y yo - dijo Brick

- Vaya, creo que si eres bueno para eso de la poesi – dijo Butc

- SI… lo malo es que nunca escucho lo que dijo – dijo Brick golpeándose la cabeza al ver que lo que había dicho si sonaba como un poema, pero no lo recordaba.

-¿Enserio te gusta? – pregunto Butch

-bueno… ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? - dijo Brick, su frente estaba roja de tanto golpearse.

-Bueno, no soy experto en esto como Boomer, pero si te gusta tanto y quieres que sea tu novia, ¿no sería mejor que dejaras de jugar con otras chicas? – el tono de Butch sonó serio

Brick dejo de jugar por un momento y también se puso serio. Después sonrió maliciosamente.

-Novia suena muy serio – voltio hacia Butch –yo nunca dije que la tomaría como novia o algo así.

Butch se asombro de la maldad de su hermano, pero después también sonrió, al parecer la maldad que una vez había reinado en su hermano no se había ido por completo, eso le alegraba.

-Vaya, esa maldad todavía no se va de ti ¿verdad? – le dijo Butch

-Quizá no de mi, pero de ti y de Boomer si, dijo Brick aun con la sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿De qué hablas?- La sonrisa del rostro de Butch desapareció y su cara se puso seria.

-No finjas que no sabes- Brick se transformo, era como si su ser normal y juguetón se hubiera ido por completo

- Butch, aunque creas ser el mas rebelde de los 3, ambos sabemos que tu fuiste el primero en caer en las redes de esas chicas.

- ¿Qué co-

- Te sientes tan atraído por Bellota que no dejas de pensar en ella ni por una vez en el dia, eso realmente me enferma, creí que eras alguien fuerte, pero veo que eres el más débil… me decepcionas

Butch tomo a Brick de la camisa y le dio un golpeo en la cara a Brick, después de unos segundos inconsciente Brick despertó.

-AAuuuu – exclamo Brick levantándose del suelo - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No eras tu- dijo Butch

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto Brick

- Dime… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –

Brick comenzó a pensar, y después sobo su cabeza en el lugar donde se había golpeado.

-Tu… me preguntaste algo sobre Bombón y después todo se puso borroso – Brick cerró con fuerza los ojos, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

- No te preocupes – dijo Butch – no dijiste nada malo

Brick sabía que mentía, algo malo había pasado, pero su cabeza dolía demasiado como para recordar algo, entonces cambio de tema.

-¿No estabas jugando tiro al blanco- pregunto Brick

- Ah si… eso me recuerda- dijo Butch - ¿Sabes donde hay cuchillos?

- ¿Eh?

-Boomer cambio todos mis cuchillos, por unos sin filo, los cuales no me ayudan mucho

-¿Y qué hiciste con la foto de Bellota? – pregunto Brick

-Oh, ¿te refieres a mi obra de arte? – dijo Butch sonriendo, mientras sacaba la foto de Bellota de su bolsillo.

Butch le mostro la foto de Bellota, Butch le había dibujado un bigote tipo Hitler con plumos negro, le había puesto una gran uniceja, un parche en el ojo, y unos puntitos rojos con plumo.

Al ver esto Brick se hecho a reír.

-Jajajaja, ella va a matarte – dijo Brick

-No si la destruirlo primero – dijo Butch volviendo a guardar su obra maestra

- Por eso necesito los cuchillos- dijo Butch

**Solo faltan 5 minutos para que las chicas lleguen! Wuu el proximo cap será el mejor, créanme ;) Quisiera dar mucha gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, cuando empeze a escribir esto crei que nadie leiria mi historia, pero no fue asi! Y aun que solo tenga 3, no saben lo feliz que estoy n.n ESERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	4. La llegada

Capitulo 4

"La Llegada"

Butch salió del cuarto de Brick, se veía un poco decepcionado ya que el tampoco sabía donde hallar cuchillos con filo, no podía ir a la cocina ya que Boomer estaba allí y no lo dejaría agarrar nada "peligroso".

Entonces Butch recordó todo lo que su hermano había dicho: "tú fuiste el primero en caer en su red….".

Después de haber escuchado eso, era obvio que el que hablaba no era Brick, si no alguien más, el había ocultado por mucho tiempo sus emociones, era tanto el tiempo que las había ocultado que era imposible que Brick se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Es cierto que fui el primero en enamorarme" pensó Butch "Pero… nunca que dije que de Bellota".

En su mente se vino una tormenta de recuerdos de su infancia, estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no noto la presencia de que alguien lo estaba observando. Por la ventana una negra figura se movía, y observaba cada movimiento que Butch hacia.

Mientras tanto en el auto de las chicas…..

Ren abrió cuidadosamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido todo el camino.

-Oh, joven Ren al fin despierta – dijo Beny el chofer de las chicas.

Ren iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Sus ojos azules se habían abierto por completo y aunque su cabeza se había movido mucho durante el viaje, su hermoso cabello oscuro no se había despeinado. Ren era el mayordomo personal de las chicas y aunque tuviera 18 años la tía abuela le había asignado ese cargo desde que ellas llegaron a su mansión (claro en ese entonces el tenia 15 años).

-Lo siento Beny, no dormí muy bien anoche- dijo el chico, su voz aun sonaba muy adormilada.

-No se preocupe no se perdió de mucho – dijo Beny.

Beny era un hombre ya de 56 años, bajito y casi calvo por lo que muchas veces las chicas hacían chistes de él, pero era una persona muy amable y siempre daba una mano a cualquier persona que estuviera en problemas, por eso le agradaba mucho a las chicas.

-¿No hicieron un escándalo verdad? – le pregunto Ren

-Bueno…si estuvieron gritando por un rato, pero la joven Bombón hayo el modo de callarlas

Ren voltio hacia atrás, Bellota tenia la boca sellada con cinta, al igual que Burbuja, ambas estaban viendo ferozmente a Bombón, quien con sus audífonos en los oídos las estaba ignorando.

-Buena técnica – dijo Ren

-Ohf Ref efpefro nof fabertef defpeftafo – dijo Burbuja, no podía hablar bien con la cinta en la boca

- No te preocupes no me despertaste – respondió Ren

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo le entendiste? – Bombón lucia sorprendida

-Hmm dejémoslo como un secreto – dijo Ren guiñando el ojo

Bellota rodo los ojos.

-Muy bien chicas ya llegamos- anuncio Beny, todos miraron hacia enfrente y vieron la hermosa mansión que poco a poco se acercaba.

Burbuja se quito la cinta de la boca y se pego a la ventana

-¡BOOOMER! – exclamo ella, al verlo a él y a los demás esperándolas a la entrada de la mansión.

Cuando el auto se detuvo Ren se bajo a abrirles la puerta a las chicas, pero cuando él iba a agarrar la manija, Burbuja abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo.

-¡BURBUJA!- Boomer corrió hacia ella.

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, podía verse lo felices que estaban en ese momento.

-Te vez muy linda- le susurro a Boomer en el oído y le beso la mejilla.

Burbuja se sonrojo y hecho una risita nerviosa, después se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

-Tengo mucho que contarte- le dijo Boomer. El la tomo de la mano y los dos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la mansión.

-Wow, ese si fue un espectáculo – dijo Butch

-Totalmente- dijeron Bombón y Bellota al mismo tiempo

-Oh, ¡es cierto! – exclamo Brick y saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Bombón

-Je je es para ti – dijo Brick entregándole el papel

Bombón emocionada abrió el papel.

-Aw Brick no tenias que - Bombón paro antes de terminar la frase cuando vio lo que contenía el papel

Era la hoja donde BRick había escrito en grande BIEN, solo que lo había remarcado con color rojo, el puntito de la "i" lo había puesto con un corazoncito y había dibujado una carita feliz al final de la palabra.

Bombón voltio a ver a Brick quien lucía muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

-No tenías que hacerlo – completo la frase Bombón muy a fuerzas e hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Te gusto? Son mis sentimientos – dijo Brick tomando las manos de Bombón

-No creo que BIEN sea un sentimiento completo – dijo Bellota.

Bombón le lanzo una mirada asesina, ya que Bellota sabia que a ella le gustaba Brick desde hacia tiempo y no le gustaba que Bellota se burlara de el.

Bombón suspiro

-Ven Brick… hablaremos de esto adentro – Bombón tomo la mano de Brick y se lo llevo dentro de la mansión.

De modo que solo quedaron Butch, Bellota y Ren. Primero hubo un gran silencio y después Butch y Bellota se vieron a los ojos.

-Me vas a besar?- bromeo Bellota

-Desafortunadamente para ti, no eres mi tipo- dijo Butch

-Am.. señorita Bellota ¿no sería mejor pasar a la mansión? – interrumpió Ren

-¿Quién es este? – dijo Butch , no había notado que Ren estaba ahí.

-Cuida lo que dices – dijo Bellota de modo retador.

Si las miradas mataran, Butch y Bellota estarían en una muy sangrienta batalla.

Butch sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo hablo como quiero cuando Yo lo quiero ¿entiendes?- le dijo seriamente a Bellota, pareciera como si una gran guerra estuviera a punto de estallar.

-No..no hay cuidado- Interrumpió Ren impidiendo que comenzaran a pelear.

- Mi nombre es Ren Wellington, soy el mayordomo de las chicas, mucho gusto – Ren extendió su mano, pero Butch solo se le quedo viendo y no respondió al saludo

-No mientas- dijo Butch y lo miro directo a los ojos -¿Quién eres realmente?

Ren pareció sorprendido, pero después recupero la compostura y sonrio

-No sé de qué habla – respondió Ren

-Vaya vaya creo que tantos videojuegos afectaron un poco tu diminuto cerebro Butch - dijo Bellota

-Ahora ves cosas- Bellota tomo a Ren de la manga del traje y lo jalo dentro de la mansión

-Vámonos antes de que piense que eres pie grande – Bromeo Bellota

Butch se le quedo viendo a Bellota y a Ren, había algo sospechoso en el. Entonces Butch sintió que alguien lo observaba, rápidamente volteo a los arbustos que parecieron moverse, pero no vio nada, algo raro estaba pasando y él lo descubriría.

**Este es el final del cap 4, ya empieza a aparecer el misterio y pronto los triángulos amorosos! De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios! Les juro que ustedes son los que me ayudan a seguir con mi historia n.n**


	5. Mi princesa

Capitulo 5

"Mi princesa"

En la mansión, a unos metros de la entrada estaban las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, a la derecha estaba la sala principal y ala izquierda una puerta que conducía al comedor.

Bellota soltó a Ren de la manga y se condujo a la sala de estar. Estaba cansada por el viaje, lo único que quería hacer era recostarse en el sillón, prender la televisión y ver un buen partido de futbol o unos rounds de lucha libre en la mansión donde vivía, su tía no la dejaba porque decía que ver eso era "anti femenino"

-Rayos, estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera tengo ganas de pelear con el retrasado de Butch – dijo Bellota bostezando

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la sala ya estaba ocupada, ahí estaban Bombón y Brick riéndose juntos, Brick tenía rodeada a Bombón con su brazo, estaban tan cerca que Bombón se había puesto un poco roja. Ver esa escenita hacia que el estomago de Bellota se revolviera.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?" gritaba en su mente varias veces, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al patio de atrás.

"¿Qué no son nuestros enemigos?, ¿Qué no se que deberíamos estar derrotándolos en estos momentos?" Bellota paro de caminar, ahora aunque quisiera ya no podría, sus poderes se habían ido para siempre, todas las burlas de las personas de Saltadilla, todas las personas que ya no podía salvar, todos los amigos que le dieron la espalda. Una incontrolable ira corrió dentro de ella, corrió lo mas rápido que puso para llegar al patio trasero.

Cuando ya estuvo afuera, no pudo controlarse más y grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Saco tanta ira y tristeza en el grito que incluso unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Y una pregunta se apodero de su mente

"Si no soy súper poderosa, entonces…..¿quien soy?"

-Am..Be.. Bellota ¿estas bien? – interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz familiar.

Volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Boomer y a Burbuja quienes lo habían visto todo.

-¿Desde cuándo están aquí?- pregunto Bellota muy alterada

-Desde que llegamos – la voz de Burbuja sonaba un poco asustada, nunca había visto a su hermana así.

Bellota se puso roja de vergüenza y rápidamente seco sus lagrimas con la manga de sus sudadera.

-Yo…este…. bueno – Bellota intentaba encontrar una excusa para la escenita que ellos acababan de presenciar.

Burbuja tomo las manos de Bellota y le dio una dulce sonrisa.

-Tranquila, yo lo se – dijo Burbuja dulcemente

Bellota no podía creer lo que oía, su hermana la que siempre quiso ser normal, la que la perdida de los poderes no le había afectado, entendía como se sentía ella.

-Burbuja yo…..

-Si Boomer no me hubiera correspondido también me sentiría así- dijo Burbuja

-¿Qué? – Bellota estaba confundía

-Aunque Butch no corresponda tus sentimientos no es bueno llorar,¡ tienes que luchar por tu amor! – Burbuja apretó mas fuerte las manos de su hermana

-No…Burbuja yo no – Bellota quería encontrar una forma de quitar sus manos de las de ella, pero era imposible

-Butch puede ser lo que sea, pero sigue siendo un hombre y a ellos…- Burbuja volteo a ver a Boomer y después se acerco más a su hermana.

-Se les conquista por el estomago – le susurro Burbuja y le guiño un ojo.

En ese momento Bellota no sabía si tenía que sentir enojo, decepción o tristeza por la densidad de su hermana.

-Burbuja, enserio no es – Bellota quería terminar rápido con eso.

-Tranquila Bellota- dijo Boomer poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Yo también te apollare, asi que no te rindas ¿ok?- dijo Boomer con una gran sonrisa

Bellota estaba en su limite.

-¡LES DIGO QUE NO ES ASI! – grito Bellota y desasiéndose de las manos de Burbuja corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a la mansión

-Aw, se avergüenza tan fácilmente – dijo Burbuja

-Lo sé – le dijo Boomer

Ambos estaban sonriendo mientras la veían correr

-Ahora – dijo Burbuja - ¿en dónde estábamos? – abrazo a Boomer

Boomer le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Sígueme princesa, tengo algo que mostrarte – le dijo Boomer

Ambos caminaron unos metros donde había un gran jardín.

-Muy bien ahora cierra los ojos – le dijo Boomer

Burbuja cerro los ojos, pero dejo uno entre abierto.

-No espíes – le dijo Boomer cubriéndole los ojos

Burbuja empezó a reir

-Vamos Boomer, dame una pista

-Nop, ahora solo sigue caminando – le dijo Boomer

Burbuja no podía ver nada, no le gustaba mucho las sorpresas, pero si era de parte de Boomer, seguro que sería algo realmente hermoso.

-Muy bien ahora puedes abrirlos – Boomer retiro la mano de sus ojos

Burbuja no podía creer lo que veía, era un jardín lleno de todas sus flores favoritas, habían rosas, rojas, blancas, amarillas, azalias, tulipanes, margaritas y hermosas azucenas. Todas estaban acomodadas en un circulo y acomodadas por colores de tal forma que parecía un arcoíris. Todo el jardín estaba rodeado por arbustos de morir amando un tipo de flor que tambien le gustaba a Burbuja.

-Boomer … esto es

-Tuyo – dijo Boomer y se arrodillo ante ella- Todo esto lo he hecho solo para ti mi princesa.

Burbuja no podía creer lo que etsaba viendo, sentía que el corazón se le iba a parar en cualquier minuto de lo rápido que latia

-Boomer yo…..

Boomer toco los labios de ella suavemente con los dedos, lentamente acerco su cara a la de ella y cerro sus ojos.

No solo era el primer beso de Burbuja, si no que era la primera vez que ellos se besaban, en el interior de Burbuja era como si explotaran millones de fuegos artificiales a la vez, era un beso tan dulce que quedaría marcado en la mente y el corazón de Burbuja por siempre

Despues se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, Boomer también se había sonrojado pero estaba tan feliz, ese beso con Burbuja lo había anhelado desde la secundaria. Era tan adorable, hermosa, pura y amable que ni siquiera podría creer que alguien como ella hubiera aceptado ser su novia.

-Re…regresemos antes de que los demás se preocupen por nosotros – dijo Burbuja, aun seguía nerviosa por el beso

-Claro – Boomer tomo la mano de Burbuja y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella

-Regresemos – dijo Boomer

Burbuja estaba flotando entre las nubes, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

-Bo..Boomer te amo – dijo con voz muy baja Burbuja

-Ah, ¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto Boomer, Burbuja había hablado tan bajito que el solo había escuchado su nombre

-No, nada – dijo Burbuja rápidamente

Entonces se arrepintió, tenía que decírselo, decirle como se sentía, pero estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía.

"Se lo diré esta noche" pensó Burbuja y apretó más fuerte la mano de Boomer

-Primero tu mi princesa – el dijo Boomer para que entrara primera

-Gracias, mi príncipe – dijo Burbuja.

Ambos entraron en la mansión.

**¡Perdón por la mega espera! Es que estaba en exámenes, no creo que pueda tocar mi laptop muy seguido, pero les prometo que sacare un nuevo capitulo los fines de semana y si puedo entre semana :) muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben adora leer sus comentarios y siempre los leo como 3 veces. La historia se pondrá aun mas interesante y saldrá aun mas romance! Espérenlo ;) **


	6. Sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 5

"Sentimientos ocultos"

-¿Le hicieron algo a Bellota? – pregunto Bombón desde la sala cuando Boomer y Burbuja iban entrando

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que entro con las manos tapándose los oídos gritando "¡no es así! ¡no es así! – dijo Brick imitando a Bellota

Boomer y Burbuja se vieron a los ojos y después se rieron.

-Aw se avergüenza tan rápido – volvió a decir Burbuja

-¿A que se refieren? –pregunto Bombón

-Ji ji ji es un secreto – guiño Burbuja el ojo

Brick y Bombón se veian muy confundidos.

-Bueno mientras ustedes lo averiguan Burbuja y yo prepararemos la cena – dijo Boomer rodeando a Burbuja con el brazo, lo cual hiso que ella se sonrojoara

-¡Que bien! Tengo mucha hambre – gruño Brick

Cuando el dijo eso a Bombón se le ocurrió la gran idea de cocinar para Brick y asi lo impresionaría.

-¿Puedo ayud— Bombón nisiquiera habia terminado la oración cuando..

-NO – gritaron los demás al unisonó

Bombón se quedo callada, pero se veía realmente enojada

-No… no es que no nos guste lo que cocinas .. es solo que – empezó a decir Burbuja encontrando la mejor forma de decirle que cocinaba terrible

-No cocinas bien – dijo Brick terminando la oración de Burbuja

Bombón se sintió ofendida.

-¿Qué? ¡yo soy una excelente cocinera!- dijo Bombón

-No, no lo eres – dijo Brick sin mucho tacto.

-P..Pero- Bombón empezó a tartamudear- ¡Burbuja! ¿recuerdas el pastel que hice en tu cumpleaños? Dijiste que te habia gustado.

-Lose…. Pero no fue asi, la verdad es que ese dia cuando te dormiste, lo cambie por otro exactamente igual.

-¡¿Qué? Pero era de chocolate tu favorito … - la voz de Bombón sonó decepcionada

-Bombón, la caja de la harina decía de Vainilla, estaba tan quemado que parecía chocolate.

-Pero, tu me dijiste que se habían equivocado de empaque – dijo Bombón

-Fue…. Mentira – dijo Burbuja. AL haber dicho ella la verdad sintió un gran peso de encima

-Bueno, bueno basta de discusión – interrumpió Boomer

-Burbuja y yo haremos la cena, Bombón tu quédate y hazle compañía a Brick, se pone de mal humor cuando tiene hambre – dijo Boomer

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Brick

-¡Claro que si! – dijeron los demás.

Parecía como si otra discusión fuera a empezar, por eso Boomer tomo a Burbuja de la mano y la condujo la mas rápido que pudo a la cocina.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.**

Bellota estaba hecho bolita en su cama. Habia logrado encontrar su cuarto gracias la color de las paredes – verdes por su puesto – la habitación estaba alfombrada y era muy amplia, su cama era tan grande que podrían dormir 10 personas ahí, lo cual a ella le gustaba ya que odiaba los espacios pequeños.

-No es asi , no es asi, no es asi – repetía Bellota en voz baja, el recuerdo de Burbuja diciéndole que peleara por Butch no desaparecía de su cabeza.

"Torpe Burbuja" pensó Bellota "¡¿Cómo puede creer que alguien como **yo** estaría enamorada de alguien como **el**?" poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse " Ja! Si me fuera a enamorara de alguien, seria de una persona confiable, cariñosa y que siempre se preocupara por mi, no de un torpe, inútil, sinvergüenza, pervertido, alto, misteriosos ojos verdes, atlético , ardie-" Bellota dio un saltito y de repente se puso roja.

-¡¿ Q..Qué rayos estoy diciendo? DEBO ESTAR MAL DE LA CABEZA – Entonces todos los pensamientos buenos de Butch salpicaron por toda su mente.

-¡ LALALALALALLA YA BASTA! – Nisiquiera Bellota podía controlar su propia imaginación. Entonces se imagino a Butch mojado con la camisa desabrochada, lleno de petalos de rosa en el sofá diciendo " gatita no seas tan feroz grr"

Cuando llego a esta imagen se dirijio a la pared y empezó a golpear su cabeza lo mas fuerte que pudo y siguió con su línea de "no es asi" hasta que de tantos golpes cayo noqueada al suelo.

-¡ A cenar ¡ - grito Burbuja por las escaleras. Entonces fue a ver al comedor, Bombón y Brick ya estaban sentados ahí desde hacia 15 minutos.

-¿Nos ayudan a poner la mesa? – les pregunto Burbuja

-Seguro – dijo Bombón ya no soportaba al hambriento Brick, era todo un gruñon

-Tengo haaammbreeeee – chillo Brick como un niño pequeño.

-¡Deja de quejarte! Si tienes tanta hambre entonces ayúdanos a poner la mesa para comer mas rápido – le dijo Boomer asomándose por la cocina.

-Pfff ya que – dijo Brick y se paro a ayudar.

Burbuja extendió un gran mantel blanco para la mesa, Bombón la ayudo a acomodarlo bien, la mesa era tan grande que Burbuja no podía sola.

Butch apenas iba bajando las escaleras, el olor de la comida lo había hecho separarse de su X-Box y empezar a escuchar a su rugiente estomago.

Burbuja habia ido por unos platos de porcelana al segundo piso, entonces vio a Butch bajando.

-Ah, Butch – dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres ayudarnos a poner la mesa?

Butch se le quedo mirando, realmente no tenia ganas de hacer algo, el solo quería comer. Burbuja estaba tan feliz de que todos estuvieran ayudando que no dejaba de sonreir tonta mente.

-Esta Bien – dijo Butch suspirando – solo por esta vez.

- Gracias – dijo Burbuja su sonrisa se habia hecho mas grande y en Butch pareció dibujarse ua pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Con que ayudo? – pregunto

-Ah, si … ¿Quieres ayudarme con los platos de porcelana? Es que son tan torpes que seguro se me van a caer – dijo Burbuja

-Yo …. No creo que seas una persona torpe- dijo Butch

Burbuja se le quedo mirando un momento y después volvió a sonreir.

-Gracias- dijo ella

-Ah, los platos están por allá – dijo Burbuja, ella y Butch agarraron los platos de la estantería y los llevaron escaleras abajo.

Butch iba adelante, no podía creerlo lo que le acababa de decir a Burbuja, estaba muy avergonzado, así que llego rápido al comedor y acomodo los 3 platos que llevaba.

-Oh, que bien los platos ya están aquí – dijo Boomer quien salía de la cocina con un tazon lleno de puré de papa.

Boomer dejo el pure de papa en la mesa y conto los platos

-Pero faltan 4 – dijo Boomer

-Los trae Burbuja – le respondió Butch

-¿Qué?¿Porque dejaste que ella trajera mas? – Boomer parecía estar enojado

- Hmm solo un plato mas ¿Qué puede pasar?

-A..AYUDAA – grito Burbuja desde las escaleras.

Boomer y Butch fueron corriendo a ver que le pasaba, pero cuando llegaron solo podían ver a Burbuja cayendo y todos los platos rotos en el piso. Si ella caía sobre ellos seguro se lastimaría muy seriamente…

**GRACIAS; GRACIAS; ENSERIO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTS n.n**

**Me agrada saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi historia, aaa estoy tan feliz que podría morir jajaja por supuesto k no moriré no sin antes ponerle un buen final a esto ;) ya empezaron a salir sentimientos que estaban ocultos en los peronajes, espero k les haya gustado este capitulo y prometo subir los caps mas seguido**

**P.S : no importa si es solo una palabra, comenten les juro que lo que mas me hace feiz de mis comments es saber que a las personas les gusta lo que escribo LOS AMOOO**


	7. Sentimientos por descubrir

**Este capitulo es especialmente dedicado para** **LocaPorLosRRBZ.****Espero que lo disfrutes tu y todos los que me comentan, garcaias chicos :D**

Capitulo 5

"Sentimientos por descubrir"

Y ahí estaba Boomer, viendo como su adorable y querida novia caía en cámara lenta por las escaleras, aunque solo caería como 5 escalones, debajo de la escalera estaban los filosos trozos de los platos de porcelana que se le habían caído, pronto habrá sangre por todos lados.

Esto había sucedido antes, la mente de Boomer empezó a recordar cuando al profesor se la cayeron las cajas, ¡eso es! Solo tendría que usar su telequinesis y Burbuja estaría sana y salva en el suelo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de usarlo, Butch lo empujo había atrás y el tomo impulso, salto, atrapo a Burbuja en el aire y la alejo del peligro. Aunque el había caído arriba de los filosos pedazos, Burbuja estaba arriba de el sana y salva

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Butch a ella, aunque sentía mucho dolor en el brazo y parte de la espalda, le preocupaba aun mas Burbuja.

-A..s..si – respondió esta, su voz estaba muy temblorosa y su piel estaba muy palida, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- E..estas sangrando – dijo Burbuja a Butch,

-¡Burbuja! – grito Boomer y corrió hacia Burbuja para ayudarle a pararse.

-Boomer – ella rápidamente se paro y corrió a sus brazos

Unas cálidas lágrimas resbalaron de las mejillas de Burbuja, estaba temblando y cada vez abrazaba a Boomer con más fuerza. Boomer sabia controlar ese tipo de situaciones, ya que Burbuja solía llorar con frecuencia.

-Todo esta bien – le decía suavemente y acariciaba su cabeza

Burbuja seguía llorando, pero poco a poco dejaba de temblar. Butch aun seguía en el suelo, parece que aun no habia notada que toda su camisa y el suelo estaban llenos de sangre.

-¡¿Sucedió algo? – Dijo Brick. El y Bombón salieron corriendo de la cocina.

Bombón se quedo petrificada, no solo por ver a su hermana llorando desconsoladamente, sino por ver a Butch en aquel charco de sangre.

-¡Butch! – grito Brick y en el acto corrió a ayudarlo

- Estoy bien – dijo Butch levantándose del suelo

-Se … seguro? Hay mucha sangre y …. – tartamudeo Bombón , aun estaba en shock

-Trinquila- dijo Boomer

- El tiene la habilidad de regenerarse rápido – dijo Boomer aun estaba sujetando fuerte a Burbuja

-Si, no hay nada que en unos 15 minutos no se cure – dijo Butch, aunque se curara rápido, le seguía doliendo mucho, pero él no sabía si era por Burbuja a por su herida.

- Aunque sea asi , ¿Qué intentabas hacer? – dijo Brick, estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Bombón.

-No… no fue su culpa – dijo Burbuja separándose de Boomer aun con su voz llorosa.

-Burbuja cayo por las escaleras, Butch la salvo de caer en los platos rotos – dijo Boomer, quitándole las lagrimas a Burbuja con las mangas de su chaqueta.

-No me caí- dijo Burbuja rápidamente – Alguien …. Alguien me empujo yo lo se- su voz se volvia mas temblorosa

- Es imposible – dijo Bombón – Ren esta en el sotano ayudando al profesor y Bellota jamás haría eso –

-¿Estas segura que alguien te empujo? – le pegunto Boomer a Burbuja suavemente

- SI – dijo Burbuja muy segura de ella misma

Boomer la llevo al comedor para que se tranquilizara un poco, Bombón y Brick los siguieron, en cambio Butch ya no quería estar ahí, creía que lo que había hecho fue muy vergonzoso, simplemente hubiera dejado que Boomer usara su telequinesis para salvar a Burbuja, así que fue escaleras arriba rumbo al baño cerca de su cuarto.

-Vamos siéntate – le dijo Boomer, aun preocupado por Burbuja.

-¿Qué fue lo viste? – le pregunto Brick

-No .. no lo vi pero –

-Si no lo viste ¿Cómo estas segura que alguien te empujo? – dijo Brick bruscamente

Boomer le dio un codazo y lo mira con enojo.

-Sabes… pudo haber sentido sus manos en la espalda – le dijo Bombón también dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Brick.

- Bueno yo, iba bajando la escalera, entonces pare porque vi que había un bulto en la alfombra, me alegre porque ya que lo había visto y no tropecé con él.

- Pero entonces vi que había una gran sombra sobre mí, pensé que era Bellota o alguien más, pero antes de que pudiera voltearme sentí un impulso en mi espalda y tire los platos, fue cuando grite por ayuda.

Hubo un gran momento de silencio, todos se quedaron pensando , no sabían que habia alguien más que ellos en la casa, era algo muy terrorífico, aun para los chicos, ya que no puedes luchar contra un enemigo que no conoces.

-Bueno – Boomer interrumpió el silencio – Aun hay que seguir con lo de la cena.

- Es cierto – dijo Burbuja frotando sus ojos y sonriendo – Sino se enfriara

Bombón se puso feliz al ver que su hermano volvía a sonreír, en cambio Brick aun seguía aturdido por la historia de Burbuja, no había sentido nada raro y eso que los sentidos de el eran muy agudos, entonces pensó que Butch debería saber algo sobre eso.

-¿No vienes Brick? – le dijo Bombón, ella señalo la cocina para que ayudara a poner la cena. A Brick se le habia olvidado por completo de la insoportable hambre que tenia.

- Amm .. seguro – contesto y pensó en dejar el asunto de Butch para después.

Los ojos de Bellota se empezaron a abrir lentamente gracias al olor de la deliciosa comida.

-Mmm que rico – dijo ella aun media dormida

-Adoro el pollo – volvió a decir y giro para seguir durmiendo.

Entonces despertó de golpe, vio que estaba en el suelo y su cuarto estaba oscuro.

-¿Me …. Quede dormida? – no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido (gracias a los golpes en la cabeza).

Entonces volvió a olfatear ese delicioso aroma, seguro Burbuja había cocinado, todo lo que hacia ella sabia delicioso incluso si era solo un sándwich de jamón y queso.

-Rayos ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Estoy hambrienta – dijo mientras escuchaba su rugiente estomago.

-¿También habrá puré de papa? – se pregunto mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto para bajar.

Saliendo de su cuarto vio a Butch quien estaba recargado sobre la puerta del baño, rápidamente se oculto detrás de una planta que había ahí.

"Pero ¿Por qué rayos me escondo?" - se pregunto Bellota, entonces volteo a ver bien a Butch.

Su camisa estaba manchada de rojo, parecía que la había lavado ya que estaba mojada, en cambio el no parecía herido.

Pero, lo que más le sorprendió a Bellota fue la expresión de su rostro. Una mirada muy triste y distante se asomaba por los ojos de Butch.

Bellota no se dio cuenta pero sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

"¿Qué le pasa" – pensó Bellota, ella nunca antes había visto a Butch así.

Entonces Butch abrió los ojos y miro a la dirección donde se ocultaba Bellota.

-¡¿Queien anda ahí? – grito Butch

Bellota se sobre salto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, una mano cubrió su boca y sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás ….

**Ala hubieran visto mi cara cuando entre y vi "reviews: 12". Primero hice esta cara- O.O después esta - XD y todo el dia estuve con esta - : )**

**Amo, amo, amo todo lo que escriben, leerlos me hace feliz el resto del día. Espero que les haya gustado este cap, después de todo son ustedes los que juzgan si es bueno o no n.n. Dickory5 el próximo cap es para ti, ya que nunca dejas de escribirme, muchas gracias n.n**

**El próximo cap saldrá un poco del pasado de Butch y mas información sobre el misterioso Ren, no se lo pierdan ;) **


	8. Recuerdos imborrables

**Este capitulo se lo desido a Dickory5! Wuuu, gracias por siempre escribir un coment por cada capitulo que subo, adoro siempre lo que escribes :D **

**Muchas gracias espero que disfrutes mucho esto n.n**

Capitulo 5

"Recuerdos imborrables"

Butch vio que algo detrás de la maceta se movía y corrió a ver que era. Pero cuando movió la maceta vio que no había absolutamente nada, lo cual se le hizo raro porque sus sentidos nunca le fallaban, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero el suceso con Burbuja le hizo olvidarse completamente de lo que tenía que investigar.

"Malditos sentimientos" pensó Butch "Si no los tuviera todo sería más fácil." Golpeo a la maceta haciéndola caer al suelo, camino hacia su cuarto y cerro fuertemente la puerta haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

Era muy seguro que los sentidos de Butch estaban fallando, ya que si los hubiera usado normalmente hubiera escuchado las patadas que Bellota daba al suelo intentando liberarse de su opresor. Quien la había arrastrado rápidamente de vuelta a su cuarto.

Bellota pataleaba y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba liberarse, cuando la puerta cerro Bellota pudo quitarse las manos de la boca

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Bellota estaba furiosa - ¡Enserio Ren!

¡¿Qué pasa contigo? – le exclamo Bellota y volteo a mirarlo.

Ren estaba sentado atrás de Bellota, parecía un poco avergonzado, como si hubiera actuado sin pensar.

-Bueno…. Es que parecía que no querías que el te encontrara, así que te ayude a escapar – dijo rascándose la nuca

Bellota seguía enojada, entonces volteo a ver los ojos de Ren, pues siempre escuchaba decir a Bombón que ´los ojos son el reflejo del alma'.

Después de unos segundos de verlo fijamente exhalo y lo volvió a mirar.

-Tienes razón –dijo Bellota – Realmente no quería que me hallara, hubiera pensado que era una _stalker _o algo asi.

Ren rio, se veía aliviado por saber que Bellota no estaba enojada con el.

-pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste? – dijo Bellota con tono serio – Realmente me asustaste

-Es porque siempre ves películas de mansiones embrujadas – dijo Ren con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién eres?¿Mi jefe? Yo veo lo que se me de la gana – dijo Bellota – Pero promete no volver a hacer eso, porque ralamente me asusta tener que golpearte hasta la muerte.

-De acuerdo – dijo Ren

Entonces se acerco a Bellota y la abrazo fuertemente para que no pudiera escapar.

-Lo prometo – susurro Ren en su oído y le beso la mejilla. Bellota se había puesto roja, Ren la tenia sujeta tan fuerte que no se podía mover.

-R..¡Ren!- exclamo Bellota y lo alejo con todas sus fuerzas de ella.

Ren sonreía pícaramente y en sus ojos juguetones podía verse que adoraba hacer que Bellota se avergonzara.

-Ya… ya hablamos sobre esto – dijo Bellota con la voz temblorosa

-¿Sobre que? – dijo Ren volviéndose a acercar a ella.

-Tu…tu sabes, sobre tu… yo…. Diciembre sobre todo eso – dijo Bellota intentando alejarse de él.

-Pero aun no me has respondido – Ren sujeto la mano de Bellota

Bellota volteo para recuperar su mano, pero cuando volteo Ren la sujeto de la barbilla haciéndola que lo viera directo a los ojos.

Bellota odiaba esos ojos azules con los que siempre la veía Ren, eran tan sinceros y brillantes que la hipnotizaban cada que los veía.

-Ren .. yo – la voz de Bellota sonada muy débil y empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

Ren la beso dulcemente, lo que mas odiaba Bellota de el aparte de sus hipnotízantes ojos era el hecho de que Ren era un increíble besador, eso lo había descubierto el dia de Navidad cuando los dos se encontraban debajo de un muérdago y las chicas los habían obligado a besarse. Aunque para las hermanas de ella, eso fue solo un momento divertido que no habia tenido mucha importancia, fue todo lo contrario para Ren y Bellota.

-Ya basta – dijo Bellota después de reunir bastante fuerza de voluntad para separar a Ren de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ren

-Esto… no , no está bien – dijo Bellota

-Entonces tienes que darme una respuesta – dijo Ren seriamente

- Si realmente no te importo como tú a mi entonces solo dímelo y acabemos ya con esto – Ren parecía alterado

Bellota se había quedado muda, no sabía que decir. Como terminar con algo que nunca empezó, Ren no era su novio, él le había confesado que la quería desde hacía un tiempo, mucho antes de el beso de Navidad. Aunque ella no quería a Ren mas que como un amigo, había algo en aquellos besos a escondidas y en los susurros en el oído que no quería dejar ir, sabía que mientras más durara ese tipo de relación mas se despreciaría a ella misma.

-Yo …. Todavía no puedo responder – respondió Bellota

-Hmm – Ren se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la puerta

-Butch … - dijo Ren

Bellota se sobresalto y rápidamente volteo a mirara a Ren.

-Así que es el – Ren volteo a ver a Bellota

Bellota se quedo callada y se levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde estaba Ren.

Lo tomo de la camisa y lo empujo hasta la puerta, se puso de puntas y lo beso en los labios.

-No bromees conmigo – dijo Bellota soltándolo de la camisa

-Se bien que tu tampoco buscas algo serio – Bellota abrió la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos, solo no me vengas con esas estupideces de niño bueno que yo sé bien el tipo de persona que eres – Bellota salió del cuarto y azoto la puerta en la cara de Ren.

La cara de Ren se había puesto seria, entonces otra sonrisa volvió a su rostro, esta vez una sonrisa muy malvada.

-Oh Bellota, no creo que realmente sepas que tipo de persona soy

El viento abrió la ventana de Bellota haciendo que la luz de la luna entrara e iluminara la habitación, todos los objetos en la habitación reflejaban una sombra, cada objeto no importara el tamaño tenía una amplia sombra, todo excepto algo, o más bien alguien; Ren

No se podía decir si Bellota estaba roja de la pena o del enojo, su cabeza estaba completamente en blanco o más bien era un remolino de ideas, aunque las dos cosas suenen muy diferentes eran muy parecidas pues la mente de una chica es muy complicada.

Butch estaba recostado en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos azules puestos con la música de heavy metal a todo volumen. Quería vaciar toda su cabeza, todas sus ideas, todos sus pensamientos, no quería pensar absolutamente nada.

En unos instantes se quedo dormido.

_**Flashback:**_

_Cuando las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos estaban en 3 de primaria en Saltadilla._

_Butch tenía 9 años, era hora de recreo e iba caminando hacia la parte trasera de la escuela para encontrarse con sus hermanos, entonces paso por la cancha de futbol donde habían muchos niños mayores que el._

-Vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los niños

-Es un bicho súper molesto – dijo otro

-Y parece que está pasando por nuestro territorio- dijo un niño extremadamente gordo

Los tres se empezaron a acercar a Butch, el solo se quedo ahí parado viéndolos ferozmente.

-Lárguense si no quieren morir – les dijo Butch con tono muy amenazante

-Ja! No me hagas reír ¿Por qué debería temerle a un tonto que le gana una chica

Butch no pudo controlarse más.

-¡Te lo advertí! – Butch cerró sus puños y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo al gordo en el estomago

El gordito cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse. Butch comenzó a reírse delante de él.

-Uy ¿quieres ir con tu mami, cerdito? – le dijo Butch riéndose

Entonces uno de los niños tomo una rama del suelo y fuertemente golpeo a Butch en la nuca antes de que él pudiera voltear.

Butch cayó al suelo, ese golpe había estropeado sus sentidos y viéndolo asi los 3 chicos lo empezaron a golpear y a patearlo, Butch no podía moverse.

-Ja ja ja te crees muy valiente para ser una mariquita – le dijo el gordo quien recién se había levantado

-Mal…malditos me las van a pagar – dijo Butch muy apenas

Los niños seguían riendo y golpeándolo.

-¡Ya Basta! – se escucho una voz a lo lejos

Butch abrió los ojos y vio a una niña rubia con dos chunguitos corriendo hacia donde estaban.

-¡Es Burbuja! – dijo uno de los niños

-Ella si nos puede patear el trasero – dijo el gordo

- Deja eso, nos acusara con la maestra, ¡corran! –

Cuando los tres niños salieron corriendo Butch logro sentarse, todo su cuerpo le dolía, no era nada como las heridas que le dejaba Bellota después de cada pelea, pero el hecho de que un humano le hubiera hecho tal daño era muy frustrante.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la niña con voz temblorosa

Butch volteo a verla bien, no era nada más ni menos que la misma Burbuja, su enemiga. Burbuja llevaba un vestidito azul celeste con un cinturón negro, traía sujeto en un brazo su muñeco de pulpito morado.

-¿Bienes a burlarte? – le decía Butch con tono burlón

Burbuja no lo escucho y de su cinturón saco un pañuelo de tela, lo extendió y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la cara de Butch.

-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – Butch golpeo la mano de Burbuja

-Pero ….estas muy herido – dijo Burbuja abrazando fuertemente a su muñeco

-Pulpi me dijo que alguien estaba en problemas asi que vine cor-

-¡No me importa! – le interrumpió Butch

-¿¡No ves que somos enemigos? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Burbuja sonrió dulcemente

-¿eso qué importa? – le dijo volviendo a limpiar el rostro de el

-Además amigos es la primera parte de enemigos ¿no? – le dijo Burbuja

-¿O era la última parte? No soy buena en eso de español - Burbuja retiraba lentamente su pañuelo pues había terminado de limpiar la cara de Butch.

Butch la miro y después se hecho a reír.

-Eres una tonta – dijo Butch apenas podía hablar de la risa

Burbuja lo vio y también comenzó a reír con él.

Al verla reir el paro y le sonrío dulcemente

-Qué bueno que nos llevamos bien – le dijo Burbuja

-Eh?

-Nos toco en el mismo salón y mis hermanas están en otro, así que ¿podríamos ser amigos no lo crees? - le dijo Burbuja tímidamente

-¿Amigo? Con una poderosa pff no me hagas reir – le dijo Butch levantándose del suelo

-Solo porque estoy muy enojado con los que me golpearon no te hare nada, pero la próxima vez que te vea ten por seguro que te derrotare – le dijo Butch

El comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de donde estaba Burbuja, entonces se detuvo.

-P..pero gracias por emm lo de hoy – le dijo Butch sin voltear a verla

Burbuja sonrio y se levanto

-No hay de que espero que seamos buenos amigos – y después de decir eso salió corriendo.

Butch volteo para recordarle que no era su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella estaba muy lejos, una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y sus mejillas se pusieron de un pálido rojo, daba el aire de que iba a ser un año muy diferente.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, soñé con este capítulo y sabía que tenia que ponerlo. GRACIAS POR SUS COMMENTS! Siento que cada vez me envían mas n.n estoy pensando hacer una historia nueva, pero con personajes mios ¿no saben en que sección pueda ponerla?**

**Dejen sus coments plz quiero saber que piensan de este capi :)**


	9. ¡ AL FIN LA CENA!

**PERDON PERDON PERDON ENSERIO LO SIENTO! No había subido un cap en mucho tiempo perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero ya está un nuevo cap disfrútenlo ;D**

Capitulo 9

"¡Al fin la cena!"

Butch se levanto sobresaltado, lentamente retiro sus audífonos de sus oídos y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, no podía creer que hubiera recordado eso mientras dormía, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había enterrado esos recuerdos para nunca volverlos a ver.

Estaba alterado, ya que lo que acababa de soñar le daba vueltas en su cabeza, entonces fue cuando el gruñido de su estomago detuvo todos esos pensamientos.

"Eso es!" pensó "Tengo hambre por eso es que estoy recordando todas esas tonterías" exhalo aliviado, ya que esa era la razón podría volver a enterrar todos esos absurdos recuerdos donde los había dejado

Se paro rápidamente y tomo la manija de la puerta para salir…. Pero entonces algo lo detuvo a su mente vino la imagen de todos sus hermanos y las chicas sentados juntos en la mesa, todos riendo, comiendo, platicando y seguro ahí estaría Burbuja. Butch soltó la manija de la puerta, el no quería verla, después de aquella vergonzosa escena su ego había bajado mucho. No solo pudo haber dejado que Boomer usara su telequinesis, sino que también ¡el podía volar! Fácilmente pudo haberla atrapado en el aire y dejado suavemente en un lugar lejos del peligro, había tantas posibilidades de lo que pudo haber hecho y escogió el método más humillante.

-Que idiota – se dijo a si mismo, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en su cama. Coloco sus audífonos de nuevo sobre sus oídos, pero esta vez no encendió la música, el quería sumirse en sus pensamientos, ya que si pensaba mucho tiempo en una cosa lo olvidaría, esa era su táctica para olvidarse de las cosas que quería.

Su estomago rugió de nuevo, pero no quería bajar a cenar, simplemente esperaría a que todos se fueran a dormir para ir a asaltar el refrigerador… y quién sabe, tal vez comerse ese pedazo de pastel que Boomer dijo que no tocara ja ja ja ya empezaba a planear su nueva travesura, (parece que este chico se deprime por muy poco tiempo).

Bellota bajaba lentamente las escaleras hacia el comedor, se podían escuchar las voces de quienes estaban comiendo, pero ella simplemente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Ren, estaba muy confundida y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del comedor.

Entonces el deliciosos olor de la comida hiso que sus pensamientos pararan.

-Entonces Boomer dijo ¿Pulverizador de Ciudades Rosas? – dijo Brick con un gran bocado de comida en la boca.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Ya ¿Qué querías? Era pequeño ¿como hubiera sabido que significaba PCR? –dijo este sonrojado al ver que Burbuja también reía

-Todo mundo sabe que eso significa Pepinillo a Control Remoto duh – dijo Bellota entrando al comedor.

-¡Bellota! – Grito Bombón – comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estabas

-Eso no importa- dijo Bellota tomando asiento- ¿Por qué comenzaron a comer sin mi?- pregunto Bellota mientras ponía una gran cucharada de puré de papas y espagueti en su plato.

-Bueno como no aparecían ni tú ni Butch, comenzamos a comer sin ustedes – dijo Boomer.

Bellota le lanzo una mirada de ira Boomer, ya que aun no aceptaba que los fueran sus "amigos", para ellas sus hermanas estaban completamente locas al estar enamoradas de ellos. Belloto se metió un gran pedazo de espagueti a la boca.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Brick -¿estabas dormida?

- Nof tef imforta – dijo Bellota con la boca llena

-Eso quiere decir si – dijo Bombón al ver que Brick no había entendido no lo que había dicho.

-Lo sabia –dijo sonriente Brick – Eres igual que Butch.

Al escuchar esto escupió todo lo que tenía a la boca a quien estaba sentada al lado de ella, ósea a Burbuja.

-¡BELLOTA! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – exclamo Burbuja al ver su hermosa ropa manchada por la regurgitación de Bellota.

Bellota empezó a toser y miro con ira a Brick.

-¡Escucharme idiota! – le grito ella ignorando a Burbuja – Si me vuelves a comparar con basura como ustedes créeme que no te lo perdonare – dijo en tono amenazante

-Uy que miedo – dijo Brick en tono burlo – Ve como estoy temblando – dijo Brick comiendo otro bocado.

-¿¡Que dijiste? – Bellota se paró de su silla

-¡Basta! – grito Bombón – Bellota, tu cálmate y Brick tu deja de hacer enojar a propósito.

-Uh enojona- dijo Brick haciendo el gesto como el que pone un niño pequeño cuando su mama lo regaña

"Al fin a comer empezas" pensó Bellota y tomo otro bocado de comida

-Enojona al igual que Butch – dijo Brick levantando una ceja

-¡Suficiente! – exclamo Bellota.

Como aun tenia comida en la boca, al gritar varios pedacitos salieron volando a la cara de Burbuja.

-¡Ahhgg! – grito Burbuja y rápidamente corrió a cambiarse

Bellota se subió a la mesa y avanzo hacia donde estaba Brick.

-¡Te voy a matar! – grito y se aventó arriba de él.

-Lenta- dijo Brick y al momento de decir eso el ya estaba del otro lado de la mesa

-¿Qué rayos? – dijo Bellota corriendo hacia él.

-¿olvidas que nosotros aun tenemos super poderes?- dijo Brick burlonamente

-Si eso nunca se me va a olvidar jamás! – Bellota agarro la charola donde tenían el tazón de espagueti haciendo que este se desparramara.

-¡Toma esto! – Bellota lanzo la charola hacia él.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerme- dijo esquivando la charola.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – dijo Brick provocándola

-¡Claro que no! – corrió hacia donde estaba Brick

-¡Suficiente! – exclamo Boomer quien de un momento a otro estaba entre Brick y Bellota.

Empujo a Bellota para qué callera al suelo, a Brick lo tomo de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia la pared.

-¡¿quieres madurara de una buena vez? – le grito Boomer a Brick.

Brick cayó al suelo y sujeto su cabeza con su mano

-¿Qué te sucede Boomer? Eso dolió – dijo haciendo berrinche de niño pequeño

-No lo hubiera hecho si no fueras tan idiota – dijo Boomer que a pesar de lo enojado que estaba resistió volver a pegarle a su hermano para no hacer una escándalo mas grande.

Bellota lentamente se paro del suelo.

-BELLOTA YA NO PELEES – le grito Bombon.

Bellota la ignoro y se sentó en la mesa, agarro un tenedor y empezó a comer todo el espagueti que había esparcido en la mesa.

-Vaya hace un momento estaba enojada – dijo Brick poniéndose de pie- Jaja justo como Bu-

Boomer le cubrió rápidamente la boca.

-Be..Bellota ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada Bombón al ver que su hermana comía del espagueti que estaba fuera del tazón.

Rápidamente Bellota se paró de su asiento con cara de asco.

-¿Q….que tiene este espagueti? ¿le pusiste cebolla? – Bellota miro a Boomer, su cara se estaba poniendo verde.

-Solo un poco ¿no te gusta? – le pregunto

Bellota salió corriendo tenía que ir rápidamente al baño.

Saliendo de él iba Burbuja quien ya se había cambiado de ropa.

-Ah sabia que algún día necesitaría un cambio, por esos siempre guardo uno en mi bolso- dijo muy contenta

Entonces vio que Bellota se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

-Ah Bellota no- -

-Buaawww – Bellota bomito arriba de le recién limpiada Burbuja

-¡ BELLLOTAAAA! – el grito de Burbuja se escucha hasta el baño.

-A Bellota le dan asco las cebollas – dijo Bombón con la mano en la cara.

-Lo siento – dijo Boomer

- Esta bien, pero creo que ya no tengo hambre – dijo Bombón levantando su plato

**Como ya les había dicho, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperara tanto, se que es desesperante, porque también me gusta leer fics suyos, y cuando uno me gusta mucho y no está completo me meto cada segundo a ver si subieron un nuevo cap jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto, espero que hayan recordado ese capitulo de las chicas cuando Boomer decía "Pulverizador de Ciudades Rosas" jajaja porque realmente paso en la serie :D**


	10. Adios Pulpi

**Aquí esta el próximo capítulo :D**

Capitulo 10

"Adios Pulpi"

El sol de la mañana entraba cálidamente por la Ventana de Bombón y le acariciaba suavemente su delicado rostro, gimió cuando el sol logro alcanzar sus ojos, después poco a poco los fue abriendo.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, no estaba en su cuarto eso era seguro. Este era más grande y el suelo estaba alfombrado con un hermoso rosa pastel, las paredes pintadas de color rosa fiusha y su cama era como una enorme almohada toda esponjosa y acolchonada, había montones de almohaditas en forma de corazón tiradas por todo su cuarto.

-Oh es cierto – dijo Bombón, estiro los brazos hacia atrás y se volvió a recostar en la cama – No estoy en casa – dejo salir un bostezo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Bueno, está bien volver a dormir – volvió a ponerse sus cobijas encima – de cualquier forma, no hay escuela.

Naturalmente, la Bombón de antes le hubiera deprimido no poder ir a la escuela, pero todos esos cambios también la habían afectado un poco a ella, ya que ahora se creía que sabía demasiado y ya no había nada más que ella pudiera aprender. Estudiar ya no era algo que la entusiasmara.

-Buenas noches señor sol – dijo Bombón intentando tapar sus ojos con su flequillo para que la luz no la volviera a despertar.

Todo en su cuarto era tranquilo, se podía sentir mucha paz.

-BOOOMMBOOOONN – entro gritando y lloriqueando Burbuja

-¡¿Qué sucede? – despertó Bombon sobresaltada.

-Nada – dijo Bellota entrando tras Burbuja.

Ellas 2 se empezaron a perseguir por todo el cuarto, Burbuja buscando un lugar seguro lejos de Bellota y Bellota quería atraparla para callarla.

-YA BASTA – grito Bombon poniéndose enfrente de Burbuja para que Bellota no le hubiera daño.

-Fue todo culpa de Burbuja ella…

- SILENCIO – dijo Bombón furiosa – Bellota siéntate por favor

-¿Por qué tengo que—

-¡ SIENTATE! – los ojos de Bombón parecían tener fuego de lo irritada que estaba.

El sexto sentido de Bellota le decía que debía sentarse si no quería sufrir una catástrofe.

Bellota se acerco a la cama y sentó allí

-Bien, ya – dijo Bellota disgustada

Bombón suspiro

-Bien… entonces ¿qué fue lo que paso Burbuja?

-Lo que paso es que ella rompió mi -

-¡ES TURNO DE BURBUJA! – volvió a rugir Bombón

-ay ay todo ella – dijo Bellota entre dientes

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – volvió a preguntar Bombón

-Be.. Bellota ella … ella – los ojos de Burbuja se llenaron de lagrimas; saco un montón de algodón de la bolsa de su camisón y se lo mostro a Bombón.

- DESTROZO A PULPI! – se hecho a llorar Burbuja

-¡BELLOTA! – le grito Bombon lanzándole una mirada amenazante

-¡¿Qué? Falta mi versión de la historia – dijo Bellota acercándose a ellas

Bombón bufo, lo que realmente quería era volver a dormir

-Bien bien, tu versión .. – Bombon rodo los ojos

-Muy bien, yo estaba acostada en mi camaa como si nada cuando …..

**Flasback :**

_Burbuja abre suavemente la puerta de Bellota y entra al cuarto sin que esta se de cuenta._

-¿Qué dices Pulpi? – le hablo Burbuja suavemente a su pulpo de peluche

Burbuja se acerco su muñeco al oído y después sonrió dulcemente.

-Ya entiendo – dijo Burbuja – No te decepcionare.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Bellota al ver que Burbuja estaba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto.

-Nada en especial jiji – dijo Burbuja – Puilpi me dijo que estabas muy desanimada, así que vine a animarte haciendo trucos de magia.

_Bellota se sonrojo, no podía creer que Burbuja había notado que no estaba de muchos ánimos._

-Gracias – sonrió Bellota – Pero … ¿desde cuando sabes magia? – le pregunto Bellota

-Se-cre-to – le dijo Burbuja sonriendo salidamente

-Primero, necesito algo valioso – dijo Burbuja.

Bellota corrió a su cajón y empezó a sacar todas sus cosas.

-Esto- dijo Bellota enseñándole un gran reloj de plástico negro, que en el fondo tenía el dibujo de una calavera verde fluorecente.

-Wow – dijo Burbuja cuando Bellota le paso el reloj – Totalmente tu estilo – rio Burbuja.

-Lo sé, Mitch me lo dio el día que nos mudamos con la tía Corlotta – dijo Bellota , su mente se había inundado de recuerdos.

-Muy bien , ahora necesito algo en donde poner el reloj

-¿Cómo una mesita? – pregunto Bellota

Entonces se metió debajo de la cama y salió del otro lado sobre su patineta favorita.

-Eso no es una mesita – dijo Burbuja

-Dijo **como** una mesita, no dije precisamente una

-Es cierto – dijo Burbuja, al ver que su hermana nunca cambiaria.

-Por ultimo necesito un martillo y algo con que cubrir cosas-

Bellota entro al baño y saco las 2 cosas de ahí, un martillo pintado de verde y un trapo amarillo.

-Listo –

-Excelente, ahora ¡prepárate para asombrarte! – dijo Burbuja

Puso el reloj sobre la patineta y lo cubrió con el trapo amarillo.

-Ahora Urirupi Burbujita la bonita esta aquí – Burbuja agito el martillo en el aire casi golpeando a Bellota.

Entonces empezó a golpear fuerte mente con el martillo.

-¿¡que haces? – grito Bellota

-Tranquila, tranquila, se lo que hago, ahora mira –

Burbuja levanto el trapo esperando ver que todo siguiera como estaba pero…. Lo que encontró fue un reloj hecho pedacitos y una patineta partida en dos.

-Bur – Burbuja ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – tartamudeaba Bellota del shock.

Burbuja acerco su oído a pulpi y asintió.

-Ah, así que ¿solo tenía que fingir que lo golpeaba? – dijo Burbuja en voz baja

-BUURRBUUJAAAA – gruño Bellota

-Lo-lo siento yo no quería – balbuceo Burbuja espantada.

_Bellota le arrebato al muñeco y salió corriendo del cuarto con Burbuja persiguiéndola y rogando que se lo regresara._

**Fin del Flashback**

-…. Entonces agarre al muñeco lo metí a la licuadora y pique el botón de "mezclar especias" – finalizo Bellota con su relato

Por un momento Bombon quedo en silencio, estaba atónita, después rcupero la voz y sobo su nuca.

-Bueno, viendo esta situación yo diría- Bombón volteo a ver a sus dos hermanas ferozmente – QUE LAS DOS TIENEN LA CULPA

-Bellota, ¿Por qué metes el juguete de Burbuja a la licuadora y tu Burbuja ¿Por qué rompes las cosas de Bellota? – les grito Bombon

-Ya viste que ella empezó – dijo Bellota – además, el modo en que hablaba con esa cosa daba escalofríos parecías una friki – añadió Bellota

-¡ Pulpi era de verdad, no una cosa! – le grito Burbuja y sus lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por toda su cara.

-REGRESAME A PULPI – empezó a llorar estruendosamente

-LO HARE CUANDO ME REGRESES MI PRECIADO RELOJ – le grito desesperada Bellota

-Ah, ¿¡porque no fui hija única? – se lamentaba Bombón mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared, al ver que no podría volver a dormir en paz

-Chicas, el desayuno esta –

Boomer, quien había abierto la puerta para anunciarles a las chicas que bajaran a desayunar vio aquella escena: A Bombon dándose de golpes, Burbuja llorando a mares y Bellota zangoloteándola para que se callara.

-Creo que … regresare después – dijo Boomer volviendo a cerrar la puerta lentamente

**Antes que nada quiero darles muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios :D mil gracias de todo corazón sigan dejándome comentarios para que haga los capítulos más rápido. Por cierto aquellos que comentan sobre el tema de Butch X Burbuja, tranquilos, confíen en mi se lo que hago ;) más adelante muchas cosas cambian.**

**EL próximo cap será "quiero ir al pueblo" será para todos los fans de BrickXBombon espérenlo ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí esta el próximo capítulo :D**

Capitulo 11

"Quiero ir al pueblo"

-Lo siento Brick, pero….

Todo se volvía nubloso, solo podía ver una larga cabellera pelirroja alejándose a lo lejos.

-No, espera no te vayas! – gritaba Brick desesperado, intentando correr tras ella, pero aunque corría todo lo que sus piernas podían, no la alcanzaba..

-BOMBON! – despertó Brick sobresaltado, su aliento estaba agitado como si realmente hubiera estado corriendo

-¿U..un sueño? – se pregunto, se metió los dedos entre su pelirrojo cabello casi rojo.

Sus ventanas estaban abiertas y el aire agitaba las rojas persianas de tela con cuadros amarillos. A pesar de solo haber estado en esa casa por poco tiempo, sus paredes estaban tapizadas de posters de autos, motos y diferentes tipos de armas.

Brick se levanto de la cama, no traía playera, solo el pantalón de la pijama, por lo que la briza de la ventana hiso que se le erizara la piel.

Bostezo, maldijo las mañanas y abrió de golpe su closet, que muy sorpresivamente estaba muy arreglado, sus camisas y playeras estaban acomodadas por colores, sus pantalones y ropa interior bien doblados en sus cajones y sus distintas gorras rojas estaban acomodadas por tamaños, desde su primera gorra que era la más pequeña hasta la que usaba ahora que era la mas grande. Tomo una toalla y se dirigió a su baño.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió en el agua, estaba tan concentrado en el sueño que había tenido, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que se estaba bañando con agua hirviendo.

"que fue eso" empezó a pensar "Se… que no es la primera vez que esto pasa"

Brick cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, empezó a reflexionar…

Esa pelirroja ¿era Bombon? Y si era asi, ¿porque estaba huyendo de el? Nada tenía coherencia, el sabía muy bien lo mucho que Bombon lo quería.

"_Bueno, no soy experto en esto como Boomer, pero si te gusta tanto y quieres que sea tu novia, ¿no sería mejor que dejaras de jugar con otras chicas?"_

La voz de Butch retumbaba por la cabeza de Brick, la frase se repetía cada vez más fuerte.

"_¿no sería mejor que dejaras de jugar con otras chicas?"_

"_¿no sería mejor que dejaras de jugar con otras chicas?"_

"_¿no sería mejor que dejaras de jugar con otras chicas?"_

Brick se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se alejo del agua, había dejado de pensar en la frase de Butch gracias a que el agua se había vuelto helada y eso a diferencia del agua caliente era algo que él no soportaba – así es el es muy friolento- .

**~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXx~~~~~~~**

-Oh, veo que ya bajaron a desayunar – dijo Boomer quien acababa de entrara a la cocina.

Las chicas aun tenían sus pijamas puestas y a pesar de la gran discusión que habían tenido en el cuarto de Bombón, estaban desayunando muy tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Boomer – Burbuja se levanto de su asiento y se arrojo a los brazos de Boomer.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – le dijo suavemente al oído y le beso la frente.

Burbuja se sonrojo y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

-Uy, chicos derraman miel – dijo Bellota – no se vallan a resbalar.

Los dos se sonrojaron, no como Bombón quien se estaba riendo del comentario de Bellota.

-Ah, Boomer ¿no vas a desayunar? – le pregunto Burbuja cambiando el tema

-¿no habías desayunado ya? – le pregunto Bombón.

- Es cierto, tú hiciste el desayuno – dijo Bellota

Burbuja se sonrojo, si él había hecho el desayuno era claro que ya había desayunado, se sentía como una tonta. Boomer le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que se calmara.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no he desayunado – sonrió tontamente – hice el desayuno pensando en todos ustedes comiendo juntos, que el hambre se me quito de tan solo imaginarlo – dijo Boomer sonriendo dulcemente

- Awww, cosita – dijo Bombon – pareces una chica cuando hablas asi jiji bebe.

Boomer se sonrojo.

-¡Bombon! No le digas eso a Boomer el es todo un hombre! – dijo Burbuja haciendo que Boomer se sonrojara aun mas.

-E .. esta bien Burbuja, ya no importa, mis hermanos suelen decirme lo mismo – le dijo Boomer a Burbuja

-Que crueles! – dijo Burbuja

-Oh, ¿y no es cruel destrozar las cosas de los demás? – le grito Bellota

-Dije que lo sentía! – le grito Burbuja

-¡Crei que ya habían terminado de discutir! – alzo la voz Bombón.

-Sa..saben, ahora que lo dicen si me dio un poco de hambre – Boomer intento calmar la situación.

-¿en serio? – le pregunto Burbuja con los ojos brillantes.

-Si, de hecho acabo de recordar que deje una rebanada de pastel en el refrigerador - dijo Boomer – solo espero que Butch no se lo hay comido

-oh,¿te refieres a este? – hablo Bellota con la boca llena mostrando un pastel a medio comer.

-Mi paste! – exclamo Boomer

-¡Bellota!

-¿¡que? Crei que no era de nadie estaba ahí desde ayer – dijo Bellota dando otro bocado.

-Esta bien, aunque tarde mucho en hacerlo y Brick y Butch solo me dejaron esta rebanada para mi, creo que tu deberías probarlo – dijo Boomer con las lagrimas casi escurriéndole de los ojos.

-Gracias, por lo menos alguien es considerado en este lugar – dijo Bellota rodando los ojos, Bombón y Burbuja solo se le quedaban viendo con miradas asesinas.

Entonces se sintió un temblor y de repente empezó a salir humo de las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Burbuja, abrazando fuertemente a Boomer.

-Chicas…..mi..miren – dijo Bellota señalando a la cortina de humo negro que se había creado a la entrada del comedor, en ella se veía una figura que lentamente se acercaba.

Boomer se puso delante de Burbuja y sus puños comenzaron a radiar una brillante luz azul.

-Cuidado Burbuja, puede ser peligroso – le dijo

-Boomer ¿Qué es esa cosa? – la voz de Bellota estaba muy temblorosa.

Los ojos de Boomer comenzaron a brillar y a enfocarse en la figura, parecía como un gato a punto de atacar a su presa pero …

-Huh? Esperen – la vista de Boomer volvió a la normalidad y corrió hacia la extraña figura.

-Boomer que estas?—

-¿¡Se encuentra bien? ….. ¿Profesor? – Boomer entro al humo y salió con el profesor recargado en el.

La cara del profesor estaba toda negra y sucia debido a la gran explosión, su bata se había quemado de las puntas, sus cejas estaban achicharradas y su pelo mas bien parecía un afro.

-Coff coff creo que le añadí mucho sulfato de cobre – dijo el profesor tosiendo por el humo que había inhalado.

Bombon comenzó a reír, después le siguieron Burbuja y Bellota.

-Se me había olvidado cómo era vivir con usted profesor – dijo Bombon entre risas.

-¿Chi…chicas? ¿acaso son ustedes? – el profesor parecía sorprendido – crei que llegaban en una hora.

-Profesor, ellas llegaron ayer – dijo Boomer

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dia es hoy? – el profesor parecía confundido- ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado en el laboratorio?

-Profesor, en serio no ha cambiado en nada – rio Bellota

Las tres fueron y abrazaron a el profesor, quien las había creado y criado, y a quien no lo habían visto en 3 largos años, realmente habían extrañado mucho a su padre.

El profesor también las abrazo con ternura.

-Pero miren que grandes están- dijo el profesor casi en lagrimas - la última vez que las vi eran unas pequeñas niñas

- Lo extrañe mucho profesor – le dijo Burbuja

-Yo también Burbuja – el profesor le sobo la cabeza

- Perdonen que mi entrada no hay sido triunfal pero, ya saben como pierdo la nocion del tiempo cuando se trata de mis proyectos

- Jaja claro que si – dijo Bellota – Profesor tengo muchas cosas que contarle que—

Bellota cayo y rápidamente se agarro el estomago

-¿Qué sucede Bellota? – le pregunto Burbuja, ella rápidamente se puso detrás del profesor por si le quería vomitar encima otra vez.

-Ba…

-¿Ba?

-BAAAAÑOOOOOOOOOO

Bellota salió corriendo y se encerró en el baño del corredor.

**~~~~~~~~XxXxXxXx~~~~~~~**

Toquiti toc toc – dijo Brick abriendo la puerta de Butch.

Butch estaba sentado en el suelo jugando un videojuego, traía audífonos con un micrófono incluido para comunicarse con los demás jugadores atreves del juego, su control tenía tantas alcamonías y rayoneros con plumos que no se podía saber cual era su color original.

-¿Quien EEees? – respondió Butch con tono de señora gorda.

-La vieja Inez – dijo Brick

-Y que quiere? – Butch no separaba su vista de la tele ni por un segundo.

-Am…¿un color? No espera ese esta muy gastado- dijo Brick – mejor soy Harry Potter

-Oh, ¿Harry Potter? – Butch seguía haciendo la voz de señora gorda

-Si jaja ya dejame pasar – dijo Brick impasiente

-No hasta que me traigas la nariz de Voldemort – dijo Butch

-¿Enserio tenia nariz? – dijo Brick muy ingenuo.

Butch estallo en carcajadas, entonces volteo hacia la puerta y le hizo una señal con la mano a Brick para que pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunto Butch volviendo a su juego

-¿Qué estás jugando? – le pregunto Brick

- MW3 – dijo Butch

- Mania en busca a Wally 3? – pregunto Brick

Esta vez Butch volteo enojado.

-Cualquiera que sea hombre sabe que es este juego – le dijo Butch en tono serio

-Oye, yo no me vicio como tú en estas cosas, los únicos que he jugado hasta ahora en Halo 2 y Pac-Man- dijo Brick cruzando de brazos

-Oh mi querido hermano, te has quedado muy atrás en la civilización –

Brick se le quedo viendo a Butch por un rato.

-Bien – dijo Butch – te explico, MW3 es Modern Warfere 3 y trata sobre que tienes que matar soldados o algo así en esta guerra.

-Wow, y eso ¿Qué diferencia tiene con los demás juegos de guerra? – dijo Brick aburrido

-Que, mi querido hermano, este es EL NUMERO 3! – exclamo Butch

-Wuu , eso si que hace la diferencia

-Bueno y ¿Qué era lo que querías? –pregunto Butch

-Ah, si – dijo Brick - … AAAA PUDRETE BUTCH HICISTE QUE LO OLVIDARA

- jeje yo no hice nada, tú te distraes muy fácilmente – dijo Butch

Brick suspiro.

-Bueno aparte de lo que te iba a decir iba a proponer algo – dijo Brick

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay que ir al pueblo que queda cerca de aquí! – dijo emocionado Brick

-Te refieres a "Lincon Town?"

- A ese mismo- dijo Brick – lo he estado pensando y quiero llevar a pasear a Bombon ahí.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo … -Butch rodo sus ojos

- Ella se merece lo mejor de lo mejor, asi que la llevare a pasear por las tiendas, la llevare a la heladería, a caminar por el cendero de la luna y cuando la luna llena este en su punto nosotros…

- wooaahh porfavor no entres en detalles – le dijo Butch

-¿vendras? –

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer – dijo Butch entonces la imagen de Burbuja se le vino a la mente -¿Ya se lo dijiste a los demás?

-No todavía no, apenas iba a ir a desayunar – dijo Brick

-Oh, bueno – entonces una sonrisa siniestra se le dibujo en los labios

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Boomer cuando se coma ese pastel – dijo Butch

-Eh? Te refieres al pastel que está en el refrigerador?- dijo Brick

-Ese mismo .

-Jajaja ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto Brick con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno, solo dire una cosa… laxante.

-Uuuuhhh viejo eso si es bajo- dijo Brick – gran broma! – ambos chocaron la mano

**Mientras en el baño del corredor….**

-No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto es culpa tuya Butch! – grito Bellota desde el baño

-TE MALDIGOOO! A TI Y A LOS HIJOS DE TUS HIJOS POR TODA LA ENTERNIDAAADD!

-¡Bellota! ¿Acaso tienes un poco de vergüenza? Te puedo escuchar hasta aca – grito Bombón desde el corredor


	12. Quiero ir al pueblo II

**Aquí está el próximo capítulo :D**

Capitulo 11

"Quiero ir al pueblo II"

-¡Al fin!- grito Bombón saliendo del auto – Llegamos.

Los demás apenas abrían las puertas del auto, se habían ido en el auto de las chicas, pero como eran 9 personas incluyendo el chofer, dentro de un auto de máximo para 5 personas, era obvio que a Bombón le faltaba oxigeno.

-Creo que a la próxima me vengo caminando – dijo Brick saliendo todo despeinado del auto y con su gorra en la mano.

-¿Caminar un kilometro? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír – dijo Butch saliendo por la puerta delantera.

-Tienes razón – dijo Brick – volar sería más fácil.

-¿Porque no vinimos volando? – Dijo Butch – eso hubiera sido más rápido.

-Por eso – dijo Brick señalando a Boomer.

-Por aquí mi princesa – dijo Boomer abriéndole la puerta a Burbuja y tomándola de la mano.

-Muchas gracias Boomer – dijo ruborizada.

-Oh ya veo – dijo Butch girando los ojos.

-Bueno chicos ese no fue un viaje de lo más placentero, pero disfrute su compañía- dijo el profesor saliendo de la misma puerta que Butch.

-Fue demasiada compañía para mí – dijo Bombón quien estaba recargada a un farol intentando que el aire volviera a sus pulmones.

Brick sonrió y se acerco a Bombón.

-¡Animo! – Dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda – Aun nos queda toooodo un día por delante – dijo Brick con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Bombón se ruborizara.

-hmm .. su….supongo que tienes razón – dijo haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás.

- Vaya es un milagro que mi reloj no se haya dañada – dijo Ren saliendo del auto frotando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Bien creo que ya somos todos – dijo Butch

-Solo fijemos una hora y lugar para-

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO MALDITO

Butch volteo, una aura oscura y maligna estaba saliendo del auto.

-¿¡PRIMERO ME HACES ESTAR EN EL BAÑO POR 4 HORAS Y AHORA ME OLVIDAS? – grito Bellota saliendo del baño

-Ya dije que lo sentía – dijo Butch apretando los dientes – Además eso no era para ti sino para Boomer.

-¿¡Para mi? – exclamo Boomer

-¡Ese no es el punto!

-Bueno bueno, cálmense – dijo el Profesor – Beny (el chofer) ira a ahcer unas compras conmigo, regresaremos a las 6, asi que quiero encontrarlos a todos en este mismo punto ¿entendido?

-Siii – dijeron Bellota y Butch entre dientes

-Muy bien, hasta entonces – dijo el profesor metiéndose al auto.

Los chicos vieron como se iba, estaban solos en ese lugar, para ambos los rrb y las ppg era la primera vez que estaban en ese lugar.

-B..bueno supongo que habrá que conseguir un mapa – dijo Burbuja

-No hace falta – le contesto Butch – mira por aya.

Todos se dieron la vuelta ya dmiraron.

Era un enorme Mall, al parecer el profesor los había dejado en el lugar exacto para que pudieran divertirse. Este lugar se situaba en el mero corazón de ese lugar, ya que aunque no era un gran pueblo, siempre sobraba dinero para lo que necesitaba la gente, así que habían decidido hacerse conocer como el lugar con el Mall 1° en toda Ameria y valla que tenían bien merecido el nombre.

Era como una pequeña ciudad dentro de una pequeña ciudad –hablando figurativamente – estaba dividido en varias secciones, en el mapa aparecia asi:

Parte naranja – plaza de la comida: donde encontrabas toda clase de comida de cualquier parte del mundo

Parte rosa – zona del glamour: donde estaban todos los vestidos y trajes de última moda traídos de Paris.

Parte verde- _sports & stuff :_ el lugar favorito de todos los varones sin lugar a duda, era una zona donde estaban tiendas de lo último en tecnología de videojuegos, centros de juegos donde podías probar los videojuegos gratis, tiendas donde estaban las playeras de equipos de cualquier deporte en todo el mundo y por supuesto tiendas de discos de heavy metal con su respectiva tienda de instrumentos.

Parte azul: Lugar del diamante: Como dice el nombre, una pequeña playa donde había muchas tiendas de joyería, de cualquier clase, incluso había un lugar donde te enseñaban a grabar tu nombre en la pulsera.

Parte azu - plaza alegre : Era la parte que estaba a las afueras del gran mal, en este era un parque con muchas zonas verdes, 3 lagos y una que otra tienda ambulante de helados o hotdogs

Esas eran las succiones más famosas, también estaba la zona negra (tiendas de caseria), zona blanca (tiendas de ropa para mujeres de la 3 edad), zona roja, (tiendas de lencería) y la zona amarilla( zona de productos para la playa o albercas) entre otras.

Al ver todas estas descripciones en el mapa que Burbuja había conseguido, los ojos de todos ellos se iluminaron, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Quiero ir a los videojuegos – gritaron Bellota y Butch al unisono, claro sin darse cuenta y salieron corriendo.

-Que simples de mente – dijo en voz baja Bombon

-Mira burbuja, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver los discos? – dijo Boomer, ya que el sabia que Burbuja amaba la música.

-Claro – dijo Burbuja con mucho entusiasmo, sujeto fuertemente la mano de Boomer y ambos se fueron platicando.

"E…espera.." pensó Bombón " Bellota se fue con Butch, Bur…Burbuja con Boomer, eso quiere decir que yo estoy con…."

Bombón volteo suavemente la cabeza, ahí estaba Brick, el aun estaba viendo el mapa, lo giraba una y otra vez y se rascaba la cabeza, después al notar que Bombón lo estaba mirando sonrió dulcemente y le hiso la seña de que se acercara.

Las mejillas de Bombón se volvieron rojas, eso no significaría una cita ¿oh si?, exhalo y volvió a respirar, solo iban a dar una vuelta no había nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?

Camino despacio había Brick quien seguía mirando el mapa. Justo cuando Bombón iba a decir algo Brick comenzó a hablar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir' – pregunto con una sonrisa

-B..bueno yo no había venido aquí así que no….no lo sé – Bombón empezaba a odiar como estaba actuando, parecía como retrasada hablando así.

Al ver a Bombón fruncir el seño en señal de desagrado a lo que acababa de decir Brick comenzó a reír.

-O..Oye ¿¡de qué te ríes!– dijo bruscamente Bombón, aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Es la primera vez que te veo así – dijo Brick riendo aun más fuerte.

"Estúpido Brick" pensó Bombón, "tú tienes la culpa de que actúe como tonta"

-Vámonos – dijo Brick tomando la mano de Bombón y corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera! – grito Bombón - ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Acaso tienes que sabes? – dijo Brick – No necesito conocer un lugar para ir a divertirme.

-¿De… de que hablas?

- Jaja tranquila solo espera y veras, ¡esta será la mejor cita de tu vida!

**Hola a todos otra vez, perdón por tardar todo este mes en subir, lo que pasa es que estuve secuestrada…. Bueno no literalmente, sino en mi casa, cuando mis papas dicen un mes sin computadora, es ¡un mes sin tecnología! Mugres boletas que arruinan la vida de todos los estudiantes, bueno aquí le dejo un buen capitulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, saben que adoro leerlos **


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 11

"La cita de Bombón "

"¿¡cita?, cita, cita…., CITA, cita, cita , cita ¿lo es verdad? Ci…ci..citaa" repetía una y otra vez bombón en su cabeza, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Muy bien – dijo Brick deteniéndose en una esquina – A dónde iremos primero ..

Bombón estaba temblando, aunque ya no estaban corriendo Brick seguía sosteniendo su mano, no es que le disgustara sino todo lo contrario quería sostenerla durante todo el día…. Pero le comenzaba a sudar la suya, ¿qué diría el si sintiera algo húmedo en su mano? iuuk seguro pensaría que tenía un problema glandular, necesitaba algo para secarse… algo rápido…

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Brick rápidamente

-Toalla! – respondió rápidamente Bombón

-toalla?

-Q..quiero decir t..tu habla! Ósea tu escoges jeje – empezó a reír nerviosamente

-Oh, - Brick aclaro su garganta – creo que me estoy quedando sordo jaja.

Bombón se golpeo la cara con la mano, por primera vez se sentía la persona mas tonta del mundo.

-Hmm bueno si yo escojo entonces… ¿Qué tal Mc Ronarld's?

-B..bien, si tenia ganas de una hamburguesa – dijo Bombón con voz temblorosa

-¿Segura? Porque se que a las chicas les gusta cuidar su figura y todo eso …

Bombón se le quedo viendo

-No..no digo que tu lo necesites, es mas creo que tienes una linda figura …

Bombón se sonrojo

-Es…e s decir no creas que soy un pervertido que observa solo tu cuerpo…

Brick golpeo su cara

"Cómo es posible que diga todas estas cosas?" pensó "Vamos Brick, amigo lo has hecho millones de veces con millones de chicas, esta cita no es diferente" volteo a mirar a Bombón, quien dejo escapar una carcajada

-Creo que no soy la única – dijo ella

Brick se sonrojo un poco pero después se puso en marcha para ir a Mc Ronald's por lo cual Bombón no lo noto.

Mientras tanto …

-Prepárate para morir Bellota – dijo Butch seriamente

-Vamos viejo no lo hagas- dijo Bellota, el sudor escurría por su frente- Dijiste que éramos un equipo

-Estaba cruzando los dedos – dijo Butch con una siniestra sonrisa

-¿Qué hay de la tregua?- dijo desesperada Bellota

-Desapareció….igual que tú! – grito Butch

Se escucho un gran estruendo y luego...

-NOOOOOO FIN DEL JUEGO! – grito Bellota

-Oh si! Una medalla mas para el campeón – dijo Butch volteando a ver a todo el público de fanáticos de los videojuegos que se había formado atrás de ellos.

-Fantástico!

-Eres el campeón supremo!

-Deberías competir en el campeonato estatal!

Le gritaban a Butch todos los chicos de atrás

-Hmm presumido – torció la boca Bellota

-¿Celosa? Te gane 3 de 5 – dijo Butch

-Esto aun no acaba- dijo Bellota y después sonrió – Aun queda un juego mas

-No te refieres…. – Butch se quedo serio

-Si asi es- dijo Bellota y después apunto a una maquina con guitarras

-GUITARRR HEROEE – grito el coro de aficionados

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí – dijo Brick a unos pasos de entrara a Mc Ronald's

-Aghh que bien porque me muero de hambre – dijo Bombón, aun tenia sujeta la mano de él, cada vez estaba mas feliz

Brick y Bombón entraron al lugar

-FELICIDADES – gritaron los empleados del lugar, cayo confeti y se escucho la música a todo volumen

-¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunto Bombón a Brick

Brick se veía igual de confundido.

-Felicidades jóvenes – se les acerco una chica de pelo castaño con ojos violeta que traía un micrófono

-Son la pareja número 1000 en pisar este local!

-Pa..pareja? – dijo Brick

-Así es, señores, por lo que tendrán un almuerzo romántico gratis y cupones para el 75% de descuento toda la semana!

Todos los empleados gritaron emocionados.

Fue entonces cuando Brick se dio cuenta que aun sostenía la mano de Bombón, rápidamente la soltó, empezaba a enrojecer.

-Vaya que suerte-

Bombón y Brick voltearon, Burbuja y Boomer estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la puerta.

-Fuimos los 999,- dijo Burbuja

-Estuvimos tan cerca – dijo Boomer un poco decepcionado – Pero.. ¿desde cuándo salen juntos?

Bombón empezó a enrojecer

-No… - dijo Brick en voz baja

-SE EQUIVOCAN NO SOMOS PAREJA – les dijo a los empleados del local

-UNA CITA NO PRUEBA NADA, NISIQUIERA LE HE DICHO QUE LA QUIERO.. –rapidamente se cayo, volteo a ver a Bombón los ojos de ella estaban llenos de agua, como si de un momento a otro se fueran a desbordar.

-Ugh, otra pareja que se retracta – le dijo un empleado a la chica del micrófono

-No- dijo Bombón tragando saliva, su voz ya no era temblorosa – Tiene razón, no somos nada, creo que nunca lo seremos de hecho, porque … yo y el .. – ya no podía, las lagrimas empezarían a salir.

-Ya no tengo hambre- dijo Bombón retrocediendo y abriendo la puerta – Iré a buscar a Bellota antes de que ella y Butch se ahorquen, adiós – Bombón salió corriendo.

-BOMBÓN NO ES … lo que quería decir – Brick intento seguirla pero no pudo mas, sabía que tenía que dejarla sola

-¡Pero qué TONTO TONTO ESTUPIDO SOY!- Brick tomo su gorra, fuerte mente la arrojo en el suelo y comenzó a pisarla- TONTO TONTO TONTO

-Mira mamá es Don Ramón – dijo una niñita señalando a Brick

-No lo veas hija es un mal mental de imitador- dijo la mama alejando a su hijita de Brick.

El se le quedo viendo a las señora, después se agacho recorrió su gorra, la limpio y se la volvió a poner.

-Bombón lo siento – dijo en voz baja y se alejo.

…Your flamin' heart  
>repeat three times<br>Woo! woo! woo!  
>Slowride…<p>

-WUUUUUU – grtito Bellota – Soy genial ¿o que?

-No cantes victoria Slash- dijo Butch – Aun no dan la puntuación

-Am señores reyes de los videojuegos..- dijo un chico de entre la gente – Esta maquina como es vieja tarda 3 minutos en dar las puntuaciones.

-3 minutos? – dijo Butch

-Bien, podemos esperar- dijo Bellota quitándose la guitarra morada de encima - No tenemos otra cosa que hace ¿oh si? –

En la cabeza de Butch apareció la imagen de Burbuja.

-Claro que no – dijo Butch sacudiendo la cabeza

-Bien – dijo Bellota – pero creo que ya todos sabemos quién es el campeón aquí.

-Bellota, Bellota Bellota – se abrió pasos Bombón entre la gente, de sus ojos salian cascadas de lagrimas, y el maquillaje de sus ojos se estaba corriendo, dándole un aspecto muy desgastado.

-BOMBÓN – rapidament Bellota corrió a donde estaba su hermana

-¿!Que rayos te pas? Te vez muy -

Bombón se arrojo a los brazos de Bellota y comenzó a llorar, todos se les quedaron viendo.

-2minutos y medio – dijo Butch

Bellota voltio y lo miro, el estaba parado ahí indiferente

-Medio minuto y veremos al ganador-

Bellota frunció el seño

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Bellota saliendo rápidamente junto con Bombón de ese lugar.

-Bellota – dijo Bombón llorando – lo siento… tenias razón no han cambiado en nada.

Bellota no respondió, ahora era ella quien la llevaba de la mano rápidamente fuera de aquel lugar, era mas calida que la mano de Brick.

-Lo matare – dijo Bellota

-No necesitas hacer eso – dijo Bombón – Esta bien

-No esta bien – dijo Bellota furiosa – Eres mi hermana y prometí que si alguien le rompía el corazón a ti o a Burbuja yo le rompería la cara…


	14. Hermandad ante todo

**Hola! Lo siento por lo mucho que los he hecho esperar, enserio no tengo excusas y si creo que lo que les hice de esperar un nuevo cap como por 2 meses fue ejem un poco maligno, por eso he ideado un concurso! Verán el final de cada cap hare una pregunta y el primero en responderla correctamente tendrá un vistazo exclusivo a una parte del siguiente capítulo ¿Qué tal?**

Capitulo 14

"Hermandad ante todo"

-Y… y entonces – dijo Bombón aun llorando – el les grito a todos que no éramos pareja y que jamás había dicho que yo le gustaba.

Bellota la miro y con la manga de su sudadera la ayudo a secarse las lágrimas.

-Después ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto, se veía que estaba muy preocupada por Bombón

-¿Qué podía hacer? – rio tristemente – Salí corriendo de ahí, les dije que iba a buscarte a ti y a Butch….. lo siento parecía que te estabas divirtiendo

-¿Yo? ¿Con ese cabeza hueca? No me hagas vomitar – dijo Bellota poniéndose las manos en el cuello y sacando la lengua haciendo que Bombón riera.

-…¿Qué hago ahora? – la sonrisa de la cara de Bombón desapareció

Bellota no sabía que decir, a ella nunca le había pasado algo así, como no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo no le podía decir "te entiendo" y como tampoco era psíquica no podía decir "ya pasara". Así que solo se quedo en silencio sentada en la banca del parque abrazando a su hermana hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Sabes –dijo Bellota rompiendo el silencio – siempre tuve miedo de que tu y Burbuja se fueran a enamorar de esos chicos.

Bombón aun tallándose los ojos la volteo a ver.

-Porque…sabes, bueno…. Yo siempre me he comportado como un chico, asi que entiendo muchas cosas que ellos hacen.

-Jaja eso lo se – dijo Bombón –

-Si, pero….a estos nunca los he comprendido ni un poco, robaban bancos y ni siquiera necesitaban el dinero EL siempre les daba lo que querían

Bombón se quedo callada

-Luego destruían la ciudad, no como los monstros que tenían el propósito de regresar a su isla como héroes, sino que para ellos…era un tipo de diversión no lose.

-No fueron creados como a nosotras, la sustancia X que es la que da vida a nuestras emociones no corre por sus venas – Bellota comenzaba a alterarse- No eran normales, bueno aun lo sigo creyendo, ellos no tenían sentimientos, EL los revivió de esa manera, si no tenían sentimientos no cuestionarían sus órdenes.

Bombón miro asombrada a su hermana, no sabía que ella podía deducir tantas cosas como esas por si solas, entonces comenzó a recordar sus peleas con ellos, habían veces en que las chicas se retiraban por lo heridas que estaban, pero ellos en combates, no importa que tan heridos estuvieran seguían peleando…

-Es por eso – continuo Bellota – que siempre he pensado que nunca cambiarían, porque no son como nosotras, aunque se parezcan, somos tan distintos.

-Pero cambiaron – dijo Bombón – Sino… ¿Cómo explicas que ahora ellos sean los que protegen saltadilla? ¿Cómo explicas que Boomer tenga sentimientos hacia Burbuja?¿Como explicas que se comporten como gente normal ahora?

-Eso no lose, por eso cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me sorprendió.

-Sabes siempre he creído que estas celosa de ellos, porque ya no tienes tus poderes.

-¿Celosa?- Bellota rio – Hmm quizá, pero me preocupa más protegerlas.

-Ja, siempre creí que yo era la madura aquí – dijo Bombón

-No, tu eres la cerebrito, la madura soy yo – dijo Bellota sacando su lengua

-Ah, ¿enserio?

Entonces se escucho un gran estruendo, ambas vieron hacia arriba, unas grandes nubes grises habían tapado la perfecta luz del sol que estaba alumbrando.

-Esto es raro- dijo Bombón – Revise el clima y dijeron que iba a esta soleado

-Bueno a veces esas cosas se equivocan – dijo Bellota

Ren estaba dentro de la tienda de relojes, sostenía un reloj de bolsillo antiguo en su mano, tenía un grabado muy fino de un cuervo en la tapa y las manecillas eran en forma de ramas de un árbol seco.

E el fondo en la parte de los números habían manchas negras, que a simple viste se podían ver que fueron ocasionadas por fuego, pero en cambio el exterior no sufría esos daños, solo estaba un poco negro de las orillas, pero aparte de eso, seguía teniendo un hermoso y brillante color oro.

-quisiera saber tu historia pequeño – susurro Ren y después sonrió.

-Tiene un buen gusto jovencito –

Ren volteo, detrás del aparador estaba el encargado, era un hombre gordo ya de edad que tenia una gran barba blanca y usaba un suéter pasado de moda café y unos pantalones ya muy desgastados.

-Es una pieza muy antigua – dijo el señor

-Eso lo veo – respondió Ren – Es como si quisiera contar donde ha estado estas últimas décadas.

El encargado rio

-¿Eso te parece?

Hubo un gran sonido que hiso que Ren y el encargado miraran afuera, había sido un trueno, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

-Creo que ya es hora de cerrar- dijo serio el señor

-Pero solo es un poco de lluvia

-Aunque sea, en este pueblo somos muy supersticiosos y la lluvia aquí significa que algo malo va a pasar.

Ren se quedo viendo el reloj

-Si quieres puedes venir mañana

-No necesito- respondió Ren – Me lo llevo ¿Cuánto va a ser?

El encargado lo miro sorprendido

-Jovencito, esta reliquia cuesta mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no creo que alguien como tu pueda comprarla

-No importa – dijo Ren – Si se trata de dinero no es problema, solo dígame su precio – su rostro tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Ahh YA EMPEZO A LLOVER – dijo Bellota – será mejor hablarle al profesor para que nos venga a recoger me estoy empapando.

-No debe de estar lejos – dijo Bombón

-Lose- dijo Bellota – ¿Traes tu celular? El mío se quedo sin batería

-Lo siento me quede sin saldo – dijo Bombón

-Aghh lo que faltaba – refunfuño Bellota – Vi una cabina telefónica cerca de los videojuegos, quédate aquí regresare enseguida.

Bellota salió corriendo dejando a Bombón sentada en la banca que estaba debajo de un árbol.

-No creo que sea seguro estar debajo de un árbol – dijo Bombón – será mejor que busque otro lugar, Bellota entenderá.

Empezó a caminar aun con el viento en contra, la lluvia se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte, hubo un punto en el que no podía ver, pero iba mas distraída pensando en Brick y todo el tiempo que había estado enamorada de el que no vio donde piso.

-Ayyy- grito Bombón al caer al suelo, había metido su pie a un hoyo y se había resbalado

-Duele – dijo sacando su pie, estaba morado, algo seguro se había roto.

-Agh que hare ahora – dijo y las lagrimas nuevamente fluyeron por su rostro, aunque el dolor de su pie era insoportable le dolía mas el corazón, era como una herida muy profunda que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Creo que soy más tonta de lo que parezco – dijo en tono irónico mientras lloraba

Las gotas de lluvia ya la habían empapado por completo, su hermoso cabello que había tardado horas en planchar ahora estaba arruinado, su maquillaje corrido y sin mencionar su pie roto, ella estaba segura de que lucía fatal, ya nada podía salir peor, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, se empezaba a preguntar si Bellota la encontraría…..pero volver y cuando estuvieran todos reunidos tendría que volver a ver a Brick, eso era algo que no quería.

Así que con todas sus fuerzas se paro y comenzó a cojear, no iba de regreso, sino más adelante, lo más lejos que pudiera de donde la había dejado Bellota.

Pero a los pocos metros de caminar su pie no pudo más y se volvió a caer en el suelo, era seguro que ya no se volvería a levantar.

Entonces una voz se escucho a su espalda, una voz cálida pero desconocida que no había escuchado antes

-¿Estás bien?

Bombón volteo la cabeza

**Fin del cap, esperen el próximo, esto apenas llega a lo más interesante :p ahora la pregunta: **

**¿Quién le regalo a Bellota el reloj que rompió Burbuja?**

**Pff fácil, seguro se lo saben, está en la historia…**


	15. una persona extraña

Capitulo 15

"Una extraña persona"

Entonces una voz se escucho a su espalda, una voz cálida pero desconocida que no había escuchado antes

-¿Estás bien?

Bombón volteo la cabeza, La lluvia no la dejaba ver bien, además del maquillaje corrido que se le había metido a los ojos.

-¿Te sucedió algo?- volvió a preguntar la persona esta vez acercándose mas y extendiéndole la mano.

Bombón intento ver mejor tallándose los ojos, era una figura alta de pelo corto, traia una sombrilla por eso estaba seco, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa de cuadros….. Brick.

-Alejate- dijo bombon muy molesta – No necesito ayuda de ti ni de nadie, puedo hacer todo sola

Intento levantarse, pero al dar unos 2 pasos volvió a caer, esta vez esta persona la agarro dejando caer su sombrilla, fue cuando Bombón vio directamente su cara.

-¿Enserio estas bien? – dijo el chico

-Tu… tu no eres Brick

El chico la miro confundido y después rio

-¿Tu novio?

-No me agradas – dijo Bombón intentando separarse de él, pero claro volvió a caer.

-Solo dejame sola – dijo Bombón, "estoy segura que Bellota vendrá por mí en cualquier instante" pensó

El chico miro alrededor, la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte

-No puedo dejarte aquí, te vas a enfermar

-No me importa – le dijo Bombón y comenzó a llorar otravez

El chico se le quedo viendo y en un instante la agarro y se la hecho al hombro como si fuera un costal

-Lo siento, pero mis principios no me permiten dejar a una chica sola bajo la lluvia

-E.. espera ¿¡A donde me llevas? – dijo Bombón

-No te preocupes – dijo el chico agarrando su sombrilla – Mi casa queda cerca, ahí podras estar lejos de la lluvia y llamar a tu casa

-NO DEJAME IR – dijo Bombón pataleando para que la soltara. Empezaba a pensar todo tipo de cosas, bueno ser llevada forzosamente por un extraño a su casa seguro es para alarmarse.

Bombón empezaba a lamentar haberse ido del lugar a donde estaba, pero empezó a recordar lo que había pasado con Brick, la vergüenza que paso yendo por Bellota a un lugar lleno de personas y saber que tendría que explicarle todo eso a Burbuja volviendo a casa….

-Oh, dejaste de patalear, gracias, me estaba empezando a doler – dijo el chico

-No creas que lo hice por ti – dijo Bombón

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta encontrarse con una pequeña casa en medio de dos grandes edificios.

-Bien llegamos.

Bombón miro la casa, se veía un poco descuidada, después de la pequeña reja de metal que había enfrente seguía un patio, no muy grande pero tenia muchas flores, claro no se podían admirar bien porque estaba lloviendo perros y gatos, pero eran muy brillantes.

-Bien, ahora déjame bajar para que puede entrar.

-Eso no lo creo – dijo el chico abriendo la reja

-Eres un pervertido – dijo Bombón

-Velo de la forma que quieras, pero si intentas caminar estoy seguro que te lastimaras mas ese pie.

Bombón se sorprendió

-¿Cómo supiste-

-Cuando te vi no te podías levantar ni avanzar sin caerte

Bombón se quedo callada y susurro un muy pequeño "lo siento"

-No hay problema – dijo el en voz baja

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su casa, salieron un monton de niños pequeños

-¡Hermano! – gritaron

-Ya regresaste – dijo una pequeña niña que se colgó de su pierna

-Sip, estoy en casa – dijo el sonriendo – ahora métanse antes de que se mojen

Un niño se le quedo viendo

-¿Quién es esa chica? – pregunto el niño

-Una… em… compañera de la escuela, se lastimo el pie así que se quedara aquí hasta que termine la lluvia.

Todos los niñitos entraron a la casa.

Era una casa no muy amplia, entrando estaba la sala y tan solo unos pasos adelante y a la izquierda estaba la puerta para la cocina, pero el giro para la derecha en un pasillo lleno de puertas.

-Emm ¿Dónde? – dijo Bombón intentado preguntar a donde la llevaba

El chico la coloco en el suelo y tomo un banco que estaba cerca, subió a el y jalo una cuerda que estaba colgando, bajaron unas escaleras que llevaban al cobertizo

-Muy bien- dijo Bombón -¿ese es tu cuarto?

-Si – dijo el – me gusta, me recuerda una caricatura que veía de pequeño

Volvió a cargar a Bombón esta vez como princesa y subió las escaleras.

Su cuarto era amplio, su cama estaba junto a la ventana, todo era de madera, el techo estaba en forma triangular. A lado de su cama había una mesita de noche con unos portarretratos, del otro lado del cuarto había un viejo closet y a lado de este un baúl, todo se veía muy rustico.

El chico la sentó en su cama y fue a buscar cosas para sanar su pie.

Bombón empezó a mirara mas su habitación, se veía muy bonita, estaba vieja pero muy bien cuidada.

-Hola – dijo una niña que abrió la puerta del suelo

-Hola – dijo Bombón sorprendida

La niña sonrió mostrando su chimuela sonrisa. Tenía el pelo negro corto con un despeinado conguito a un lado de su cabeza, llevaba una blusa blanca y arriba de esta un overol rosa.

-Mi hermano dice que eres su compañera – dijo la niña sentándose a lado de Bombón. – Pero no le creo nada, he ido millones de veces a su escuela y nunca te había visto.-dijo la niña

-Em bueno soy de intercambio – dijo Bombón con la voz temblorosa

-¿De dónde? – dijo la niña

-De Saltadilla

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡¿Saltadilla? – Grito la niña – ¡la ciudad de las chicas super poderosas!

-Shh silencio – le dijo Bombón

-Woow, ¿las conoces? ¿Has hablado con ellas?

-Bueno, algo así yo –

-¡No puedo creerlo soy su más grande fan!

-¿Enserio? – rio Bombón

-Sip- dijo la niña poniéndose de pie – Se todo de todo, sus súper poderes, sus especialidades, sus técnicas secretas ¡las he estudiado mucho! – dijo la niña

-Wow pareces una gran fan

-Si, si lo soy – dijo la niña – Pero – su emoción empezó a disminuir – ya no salen en los periódicos – Hace unos años dejaron de salir

-¿Sabes porque? – le pregunto la niña a Bombón

-… Pues, es difícil de decir – dijo Bombón y se quedo en silencio, aunque ya había pasado mucho desde la perdida de poderes, le seguía doliendo.

-Vamos Sally – dijo el chico entrando por la puerta del suelo – Estoy seguro que ella también era una fan, no puede saber eso, es un misterio ¿recuerdas? – dijo y le guiño el ojo a Bombón

-Hmm bueno – dijo Sally

-Por cierto – dijo el muchacho - ¿Puedes ir a ayudar a Sid con la comida?

- Ok – dijo Sally bajando por las escaleras – Volver pronto

-Siento si te aburrió con si platica – dijo el chico metiendo el pie de Bombón en un balde de agua caliente – siempre se porta así cuando alguien menciona Saltadilla

-Está bien- dijo Bombón – eso pasa seguida

-¿Segura? – dijo el volteando a mirarla

Tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel con un toque de verde en el centro, fue cuando Bombón se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era, tenía el pelo corto hasta las orejas, de un color café claro, piel bronceada y unas cejas color negro.

-Hmh segura – dijo poniéndose nerviosa

-Por cierto cuando perdieron sus poderes ¿a dónde se fueron a vivir?

-Pues a la casa de -

-Espera – dijo Bombón - ¿Cómo supiste que yo era … ya sabes?

-Muy sencillo – dijo el – Yo también soy un fan

Bombón se sonrojo,

-T… tu e..ee…eres – dijo ella señalándolo

-Así es – dijo el terminando de poner la venda en el pie de Bombón

-De pequeño siempre veía a las chicas en las noticias – dijo el sonrojándose un poco – me emocionaba que hubiera superhéroes reales en el mundo, comencé a recolectar recorte de periódico de ustedes desde que puedo recordar, incluso los juguetes de ustedes los tengo guardados, hace unos años mi hermana empezó a revisar mis cosas y descubrió todo lo que tenía guardado.

-Asi que fuiste tú el que

-La hizo una fan – sonrió

-Woow, tu …. Emm –

-Oh es cierto – dijo el – me llamo Lance, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero bueno ya sabía tu nombre.

-Hm esta bien- dijo Bombón con una pequeña risita – Te perdono solo porque ya no me duele le pie

-Gracias- dijo el – no era nada grave afortunadamente, solo una torcedura

Volteo a mirarla, se quedaron un momento viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada, la mirada de él lo decía todo, quería saber que le había ocurrido ¿Por qué había estado llorando así en el parque? Era una mirada consternada pero dulce, lo que hizo que el corazón de Bombón se acelerara

Cuando Lance iba a decir por fin algo, Sally irrumpió en el cuarto.

-¡La cena esta lista! – dijo ella

-Wow, al fin no sabes cuanta hambre tenia – dijo Lance poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia las escaleras

-¿Nos acompañas? – dijo volteando hacia Bombón

-Seguro – dijo ella, se había olvidado completamente de lo sucedido en la tarde

Bajando las escaleras y fuera del pasillo vio Bombón que en la mesa había seis pequeños niños sentados, cuatro niños y dos niñas, todos esperando a que su hermano bajara a comer.

-Huele delicioso – dijo Lance - ¿Qué hay para comer?

Una niña de entre 11 y 12 años, con el pelo café largo y un mantel verde puesto salió de la cocina con una hoya mediana.

-Bueno – dijo Sid – Había pensado en hacer verduras cocidas rellenas de queso con chicharos que me regalo la señora Leonor

Los niños pusieron cara de asco, y la pequeña Sally hizo un "iuuuuu"

-Pero – dijo Sid rodando los ojos – hoy tenemos un invitado – dijo dirigiéndose a Bombón – así que – destapo la hoya – Hice espagueti con albóndigas y queso

-Yeii – gritaron los niños

-Deberías traer visitas más seguido – le dijo uno de los niños a su hermano mayor llevando una gran cucharada de espagueti a su plato

-Espera Tyler – dijo Lance deteniendo su cuchara – los invitados son primero, ella lo probara y dirá lo deliciosa que es la comida de Sidney

Sidney rio y agradeció el alago

-Okay – dijo Bombón llevando una cucharada de espagetti a su plato, un poco nerviosa porque todos la estaban observando

-Oh, también aquí hay pure de papa – dijo Sally arrimándole un pequeño bote con puré

Bombón tomo un poco de pure de papa y un poco de espagueti en su tenedor, y se lo llevo a la boca, inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Mmmm es el mejor espagueti que he probado –dijo y llevando cucharada tras cuchrada a su boca

-Wooow si que tenias hambre – dijo uno de los niños

-Es un gusto que te guste mi comida – dijo Sidney con una sonrisa

- jeje gusto que te guste – repitió Sally la frase, se le había hecho chistosa

-Ahora si ¡a comer! – dijo Lance

Parecía como un campo de batalla, todos intentando tener la porción más grande de la comida, era muy gracioso verlos, parecían ser una familia muy unida

-Muy bien – dijo Lance – ahora que todos tienen su comida – presentence con nuestra invitada, recuerden nombre y edad

-Yo primero – dijo Sally

-Mi nombre es Sally Malvis, tengo 8 años años – dijo Sally

-Soy Sidney Malvis, las segunda mas grande, tengo 12

-Yo soy Tyler Malvis tengo 7

-Me llamo Vincent Grencher un gusto tengo 6 – dijo el niño enicada mente

-Y yo soy Vick Grencher, también 6 Vins es mi hermano – dijo el niño

-Aww son gemelos – dijo Bombón

-Asi es – dijeron al unisono

A Bombón le pareció algo raro que tuvieran el apellido diferente a los demás.

-Mhhmm – aclaro la garganta Lance – Falto yo –

-Mi nombre es Lancelot Malvis y tengo 17 soy el mayor aquí.

Despues de unos momentos de silencio Bombón exploto en risa

-La… Lancelot JAJAJAJA ¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Si lo sé – dijo torciendo su boca – a mi mama le encantaba esas leyendas del rey Arturo, por eso solo llámame Lance

-De acuerdo – dijo Bombón intentando retener la risa

En esos momentos ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que llamar a su casa para avisar donde estaba…. Es por eso que todos los demás estaban muy preocupados buscándola ….


	16. Quizas

Capitulo 16

"Quizás"

Bellota estaba callada viendo a la ventana, la lluvia estaba cayendo muy fuerte y hacia mucho ruido al chocar con el cristal.

-¿Qué tal si le paso algo?- dijo Bellote poniendo la mano en el vidrio

-No entiendo ¿¡porque nos vinimos a casa?! Aun no la encontramos – dijo Bellota poniéndose de pie

-Tranquila, Bombón no es tonta, estoy seguro que está bien – dijo Boomer abrazando a la preocupada Burbuja, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala a lado de Bellota.

-Es cierto no es tonta – repitió Burbuja en voz baja – ¡Es tan inteligente que ya hubiera hallado el camino a casa! – dijo sobresaltada- por eso creo que le sucedió algo

-Estará bien – dijo Boomer acariciándole el pelo – Ya veras, regresara sin ni un rasguño.

-Aaagghhh – gruño Bellota – ¡Ya han pasado 2 horas! Iré a buscarla yo misma

-Espera Bellota, Brick y Butch no han de tardar en llegar, salieron a buscarla.

-No me importa si la CIA esta buscándola, yo misma la encontrare

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, aparecieron Brick y Butch detrás de ella.

-¿¡ La encontraron?! – chillo Burbuja desde el sofá

-Estuvimos volando por todo el centro y el parque, pero no hubo ni rastros de ella – dijo Butch quitándose su mojado impermeable y aventándose en el sillón rojo junto a la chimenea.

- Tambien le preguntamos a varias personas, pero al parecer le tiene un terrible miedo a la lluvia porque todos estaban dentro de sus casas – dijo Brick con una mueca y se recargo en la pared

-¿Y solo por eso regresaron? – levanto la voz Bellota

-¿Querías que siguiéramos buscando? – le dijo Butch – Casi fuimos electrocutados por un rayo varias veces durante la búsqueda y las nubes grises no ayudan mucho.

-Es mejor esperar a que mejore el tiempo – dijo Boomer – Ni nosotros mismos podemos luchar contra la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Bellota estuvo a punto de estallar

-¿¡ Y SE HACEN LLAMAR SUPERHEROES?! - grito – ¡Si una lluviecita como esta los detiene, no quisiera ver como detendrán algún gran monstro!

-Tranquilízate no ha de tardar en detenerse…

-¿¡Tranquilizarse?! ¡mi hermana esta perdida en una ciudad extraña en medio de una tormenta! – dijo Bellota –¡ Y quiero que sepas que todo es tu culpa! – dijo señalando a Brick

-¡¿mi culpa?!

-Asi es – grito Bellota

-¿Desde cuándo es mi culpa que las personas se pierdan? – dijo Brick

-¡Tu sabes bien lo que hiciste! – le dijo Bellota – Por tu culpa Bombón huyo

- Vamos intentemos calmarnos… - intento tranquilizarlos Boomer en vano

-Bueno tal vez hice que se enoja ¿y que? Si tuviera algo de sentido común hubiera regresado y actuado como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡¿ COMO SI NA—

-YA BASTA – grito Burbuja dejando a todo mundo callado

-Pelear no sirve de nada- dijo Burbuja – Pero conociéndote Brick cuando regrese quiero que le des una buena disculpa

-¿disculpa? Si no hice nada – dijo Brick cruzándose de brazos – Son ellas las que exageran todo

- No hables así de mis hermanas – dijo Burbuja

- Burbuja, no te metas en la pelea por favor – le susurro Boomer

-¿pero es que no tengo razón? – le dijo Burbuja, estaba tan preocupada por su hermana y se había dejado llevar por la energía de la conversación que ya ni sabía lo que decía.

-Yo apoyo a Brick – dijo Butch – Es cierto que ustedes las chicas siempre exageran las cosas que alguien les dice.

-¿exagerar? – eso si le había calado a Burbuja – ¡claro que luego exageramos porque ustedes dicen las cosas de la manera más confusa que nos hacen pensar otra!

-Burbuja no creo que debas …

-¿No es así Boomer? – giro Burbuja hacia a el

-¿De qué hablas? Boomer sabe muy bien de lo que hablo – dijo Butch - ¿no es así Boomer?

-Emm realmente no creo que sea momento para …

-Vamos Boomer – dijo Burbuja con ojos brillantes – Diles que me apoyas en eso de que no exageramos

-Bueno – Boomer se rasco la nuca – Hay veces … pero solo un poquiiiito

-¡Boomer!

-¡Ja! ¿lo ves? – grito Butch con aire triunfal

-¿Cómo pudiese decir eso?

-Bueno es algo que es verdad y pues …

-¡Ahí esta! Todos los chicos son iguales Burbuja, de seguro luego te romperá el corazón como este bicho hiso con Bombón

-¿A quién llamas bicho, bruja?

-Si ella dice que eres un bicho eres un bicho – grito Burbuja

Y así todos empezaron a discutir en ese momento, chicos contra chicas, cada uno gritando sus pensamientos, pero todos callaron cuando se escucho un fuerte y ruidoso..

_*ding ~ dong~*_

-¿Sera … - rápidamente Bellota corrió hacia la entrada principal y antes de que se pudiera escuchar otro _ding – dong_ ya había abierto completamente la puerta.

Era Bombón quien estaba acompañada por un apuesto muchacho.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Lance tartamudeanco un poco, pero Bellota no le hiso muhco caso a el.

-¡Bombón! – exclamo Bellota y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – me alegro que estes bien.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella – bueno casi….

-Se lastimo el tobillo – dijo Lance señalando la venda que Bombón llevaba en el pie

-¿le hiciste algo? – gruño Bellota con ojos desafiantes

-no no no, yo no le hecho nada – dijo Lance

-El me ayudo – dijo Bombón – me resbale y me torcí el tobillo, pero Lance me encontró y me curo el pie.

Bellota lo miro desde la cabeza hasta los pies y al final de terminar su exanimación una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y estiro su mano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarla – dijo Bellota y Lance estrecho su mano cordialmente.

-¿¡Bombón eres tu?! – exclamo Burbuja quien iba corriendo a todo velocidad hacia ella y se le colgó como Koala.

-¡No me dejes preocupada así! Por poco y Bellota mata a esos chicos – dijo Burbuja con lagrimas derramándose en sus mejillas.

-chicos? – repitió Lance para si.

-Ven les dije que estaría bien – dijo Boomer acercándose a la puerta, en un momento los tres ya estaban ahí.

-Parece estar mas que bien – dijo Butch burlonamente señalando con la cabeza a Lance

Brick solo se quedo parado sin decir nada mientras todos le deban la bienvenida a Bombón, algo no estaba bien, no le gusto nada que ella ubiera llegado con otro chico cuando hace unas horas habia estado tan nerviosa por la cita con el…

-¿Quién es el? – dijo finalmente, si las miradas mataran en ese momente Lance habría caído muerto.

-Oh, el es Lance – dijo Bombón con una risita recordando su nombre completo – Me encontró en el parque y me ayudo a curar mi tobillo.

-¿Te llevo a un hospital? – dijo Brick – Entonces fue por eso que no te encontrábamos.

-No fuimos a un hospital – dijo Bombón, quien también intentaba matar a Brick con la mirada

-Mi casa estaba cerca, así que pensé que sería más fácil-

-¡Oh! así que ¿vas y recoges a cualquier chica que ves lastimada en la calle? – dijo Brick - Qué conveniente ¿no?

-Basta Brick – dijo Bellota – Por lo menos el la curo en vez de lastimarla – volvió la mirada hacia Lance – Y eso es suficiente para tener mi eterno agradecimiento.

-Y el mío – dijo Burbuja

-¿No quisieras quedarte a cenar? – ofreció Boomer ya que pensó que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo en la puerta.

-No es necesario – se excuso Lance – Ya cene.

-Yo igual – dijo Bombón – Tu hermanita sabe cocinar muy bien, tienen que darme la receta de ese espagueti – sonrió Bombón

-Lo siento -dijo Lance devolviéndole la sonrisa – receta secreta familiar.

Bombón rio tiernamente lo que hiso que Brick estuviera aun mas enojado.

-Creo que es momento de irme – dijo Lance volviendo a abrir su paraguas

-¿No quieres pasar hasta que pare la lluvia? – dijo Bellota

-No quiero causar más problemas de los que ya cause – dijo Lance modestamente

-¿Cuál problema? – Dijo Burbuja – Curaste a mi hermana y la escoltaste de nuevo a la casa

Pero Lance ya no pudo oír eso porque ya se estaba alejando en el camino bajo la lluvia.

-Vaya mataste dos pájaros de un tiro – dijo Bellota con una juguetona sonrisa enterrándole el codo a Bombón en las costillas.

-No es para tanto – rio Bombón – Nos acabamos de conocer

-Existe el amor a primera vista ¿sabes? – le dijo Burbuja guiñándole un ojo

-Vamos, vamos realmente tengo hambre – dijo Brick interrumpiendo su conversación – espero que ya este hecha la comida.

-¡LA COMIDA! – gritaron Boomer y Burbuja y corrieron hacia la cocina

-Estará en un momento

-Bien, yo también muero de hambre – dijo Bellota adelantándose al comedor y ordeno a Butch que fuera a traer los platos, lo cual el no quiso y solo se subió a su habitación.

Al final se quedaron Bombo y Brick solos en la entrada.

-Bien yo también iré a ayudar – dijo Bombón cojeando hacia la puerta del comedor, pero rápidamente Brick la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo

-Ni hablar – dijo – Primero tengo que hablar contigo

-Si pero yo no – dijo Bombón tratando de soltarse.

Brick hiso una mueca, se veía realmente molesto y empezó a arrastrarla hasta la sala.

-Brick espera – dijo Bombón – Me lastimas, no pudo ir tan rápido.

Pero Brick no la escucho y siguió hasta la sala. Llegando la arrojo al gran mueble rojo y se puso frente a ella. Sus ojos echaban chispas de lo rojos que se veían.

-Brick realmente no tengo tiempo para – pero antes de que pudiera completar la frase los labios de Brick ya estaban sobre su boca.

Bombón se sorprendió e intento empujarlo, pero el la estrecho fuerte mente contra el y siguió besándola, cada vez mas apasionadamente, aunque en su mente Bombón seguía recordándose que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto y que tenia que seguir enojada con el, su corazón le decía otra cosa y en unos pocos segundos sus dedos ya estaban entre el cabello de Brick.

Había olvidado como respirar, su corazón parecía como si fuera a explotar de lo rápido que latía, aunque no quería no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, quería seguir enojada con el, y hacer que el se disculpara mil veces y sufrirá lo que es tener un corazón roto. Pero tan solo con eso el hacía que su mente diera vueltas y se olvidara rápidamente de todo el mundo, realmente se había hecho débil… y Brick lo sabia.

Para – dijo Bombón logrando después de varios intentos de alejarse de Brick, al fin podía respirar, habia olvidado como se hacia

Creo que fue una buena charla – dijo Brick con una sonrisa satisfecha y acaricio dulcemente la roja cara de Bombón

Me quieres demasiado – le susurro al oído – esa es una gran debilidad

Bombón cayo bruscamente de la nube en la que estaba flotando y lanzo su mano contra la mejilla de Brick.

-Eres un bruto – dijo y salió rápidamente o lo mas rápido que pudo con el pie asi de la habitación

-Si- dijo Brick para si – Y tu la tonta que te enamoraste de el.


	17. Cuentanos

Capitulo 17

"Cuentanos"

Bombón después de lo sucedido con Brick subió a su habitación y se salto la cena, de todos modos ya había tenido una encantadora comida con la familia de Lance.

Ya era casi media noche. Bombón ya estaba con su pijama de conejitos puesta, ya se lavado los dientes, repasado sus tareas y cepillado el pelo exactamente 125 veces, apenas acababa de terminar d escribir en su diario cuando sonó ruidosamente la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Quién? – pregunto con voz suave y en su mente repetía varias veces "por favor por favor que no sea Brick, por favor que no sea Brick"

-BOMBOON – entraron gritando Burbuja y Bellota.

Tomaron a Bombón por sorpresa abriendo la puerta de golpe y rápidamente fueron a abrazarla.

-¿Qu…que sucede? – pregunto Bombón un poco confundida

-Tienes que contarnos todo – dijo Burbuja con brillo en los ojos

-¿De que hablas? – tartamudeo bombón

-Tu sabes de que habla – le guiño el ojo Bellota, lo cual realmente la sorprendió, hacia mucho que no la veía guiñar un ojo.

Bombón realmente parecía confundida.

-Sabes, yo apoyaba a Brick pero si a ti te gusta este nuevo chico esta mas que bien – dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa

-Sip, no me pareció tan malo – dijo Bellota

-Se…se refieren a Lance? – Ya todo empezaba a encajar en la mente de Bombón

-CLARO – gritaron y empujaron a Bombón a la cama.

-Ahora cuenta, cuenta, ¿Qué paso con el? – dijo Burbuja muy emocionada

-Debiste divertirte demasiado para olvidar llamar a casa – dijo Bellota

-bueno …. Yo… y el…. No… pero bueno .. este –La lengua de Bombón se trabo y su cara empezó a enrojecer.

-¡oh no! – dijo Burbuja poniendo sus manos en la mejilla de Bombón

-Mejillas enrojecidas – dijo Burbuja

-Pulso acelerado – dijo Bellota poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Bombón

-Pupilas dilatadas – dijo Burbuja acercando su cara a la de su hermana

-Dificultad en el habla …

-Esto solo quiere decir una cosa – dijo Burbuja

-¿A que se refiere doctora?- le siguió el juego Bellota

-¡Rapido! Necesitaremos una ración de helado doble de chocolate extra grande

-De inmediato doctora Burbuja – dijo Bellota abriendo la puerta dirigiéndose a la cocina y volviendo con un gran bote de helado de chocolate

-¿Qué están haciendo- pero antes de que Bombo pudiera terminar de decir su pregunta una gran cucharada de helado aterrizo en su boca

-¿Cómo se siente ahora señorita? – pregunta Burbuja

- fmm muff huum – trajo Bombón - ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

-Medicina del amoooour – dijo Burbuja con una amplia sonrisa en su cara

-Y tal vez un corazón roto – dijo Bellota dándole un cacharrazo al helado.

-Vamos, vamos Bombón cuéntanos todo – volvió a decir Burbuja

Bombón suspiro y vio a sus hermanas, hacia tiempo que las veía asi de emocionadas, en especial Bellota a quien cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de un chico empezaba a enojarse.

-Pues no fue algo….. romántico – dijo Bombón

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, fue muy vergonzoso como lo conocí- dijo Bombón pasándose la mano por el pelo – La verdad es que no quería regresar a casa y por eso empecé a alejarme de donde me había dejado Bellota.

-Ya veo porque no te encontraba – dijo Bellota con la boca llena de helado

-Entonces mi pie cayo en un hoyo y me torcí el tobillo – continuo Bombón – Y por lo que había pasado con Brick yo…. Digamos que realmente estaba sensible.

Bombón estiro la mano para que Bellota le pasara el helado y comió una gran cucharada.

-Entonces el apareció detrás de mi – suspiro – Como no veía bien por la lluvia, creí que era Brick, así que le dije que se alejara pero…. No era el.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste confundirlo con Brick?! –dijo Bellota – Son completamente opuestos.

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Bombón – Ya te dije que no vi muy bien.

-Tal vez viste lo que querías ver – dijo Burbuja

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Bombón

-Nada nada, continua – dijo sonriendo

-Después hmm, el me cargo y dijo que me ayudaría con mi tobillo, me llevo a su casa – una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recodando a su tierna familia.

-¿De que te ries? – pregunto Bellota

-No nada – dijo Bombón – es que, su familia es muy linda, tiene varios hermanitos y una de ellas es nuestra mas grande fan

-Oh, ¿enserio? – dijo Bellota

-Sip, tiene miles de recortes de periódicos de nosotras, nuestros juguetes de acción y se sabe nuestras habilidades especiales.

-Hmm ¿Cómo supo eso? No creo que sea de nuestra edad – dijo Burbuja

-Lance se lo enseño – dijo Bombón un poco roja

-Oh asi que … **EL** es nuestro gran fan – dijo Bellota con una picara sonrisa

-Bueno – Bombón intento ocultarse en el helado – Algo así, incluso me reconoció al instante

-Que romántico – dijo Burbuja - ¿No lo crees Bellota?

-… si – Repentinamente Bellota se había puesto seria – Pero,¿no crees que es algo raro?

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bombón, ya casi se habían acabado el helado

-Pues – dijo Bellota – El sabe nuestras habilidades, debilidades, incluso nuestras apariencias actuales…. ¿no les parece algo peligroso? – dijo Bellota, empezaba a notar que eran muchas coincidencias, que el supiera todo eso + que estuviera en el mismo pueblo que ellas + que se encontrara a Bombón en medio de la lluvia cuando todos las personas estaban ocultas en su casa…. Realmente no encajaba mucho.

-Hay Bellota – dijo Burbuja pegándole en la cabeza

-¿¡Que te pasa?!

-Ya deja de pensar así – dijo Burbuja un poco enojada – Recuerda que teníamos muchos fanáticos que sabían todo eso, además ¿de qué podría servirle ahora? Ya no tenemos poderes, ya no salvamos al mundo ahora solo somos gente normal que solo hace cosas normales

Fue como si una espada atravesara el pecho de Bellota

-Vamos Bombón, sigue– dijo Burbuja

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar después de eso, me trajo a mi casa cuando acabamos de cenar y después Brick … - Bombón empezó a ponerse rojo como tomate al recordar lo que había pasado llegando a casa.

-¿Qué paso con Brick – dijo Burbuja acercándose mas a Bombón, la expresión en su rostro daba mucho de que pensar

-Nada nada, nada paso con el – dijo Bombón muy nerviosa – Solo que es un tonto testarudo y que ni siquiera se porque me fije en el.

-Tu cara dice lo contrario – dijo Bellota rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, no te puedes des-enamorara de una persona en un día – dijo Burbuja dándole palmaditas a Bombón

-No…no estoy enamorada de el- dijo Bombón

-Claro – dijo Bellota– Y Burbuja no ama a Boomer

-SI LO AMO – grito Burbuja

-Era sarcasmo idiota! – le dijo Bellota

-Oh… bueno no lo sabia – entonces Burbuja recordó algo, no le habia dicho a Boomer que lo amaba, se había propuesto a decírselo pero no lo había hecho, se le había olvidado completamente gracias al problema con Bombón.

-¿Te paso algo?- regunto Bombón

-¿eh?

-Te quedaste parada como estatua – dijo Bombón

-Ah es que – Burbuja se puso a pensar, en ese momento sabia que debía estar con Bombón más que nada – No, puedo hacerlo luego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

***mientras tanto Ren se estaba arreglando para dormir cuando vio que en la bolsa de su habrigo habia algo***

**-¿Qué es esto? – saco un papel doblado, lo desdoblo y leyo su contenido**

"_querido ren n_n:  
>Si no quieres que te saque las tripas y las venda como escremento para fertilizar la tierra solo debes hacer una cosita n_n chiquititita NOS VEMOS EN EL PARQUE A LAS 3 NO OLVIDES LLEVAR ARMAMEBTO Y CASCO VAYAS O NO TE VOY A DEZTROZAR."<em>

_-Yuki_

**-Hmmm , otra fan enloquecida – dijo hiso bola el papel y lo tiro al cesto de basura junto a su cama. **

**-¿Cuándo aprenderán que yo no me ire de aquí tan fácilmente? – dijo sonriendo y acostándose en su cama para dormirse.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

**Bueno Yuki, no digas que no le pase tu recado ;D **

**Hola chicos! Hace muhco que no escribia, uff olvidaba lo bien que se sentía ver todos sus comentarios n.n ya me he decidido a terminar lo que me proponga . asi que mi meta es terminar esta hermosa historia, los vere luego :D pronto habrá mas Borbuja XBoomer, para sus fans . **


	18. La paranoia de Brick

Capitulo 18

"En la mente de Brick"

Brick estaba recostado sobre su cama, intentaba no pensar en nada, pero no podía mientras más intentaba olvidar todo, mas recordaba cosas y todo se volvía mas claro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quién era ese tipo? Creía que Bombón siempre estaría loca por él, lo sabía desde que estuvieron juntos en primaria, en san Valentín siempre recibía cartas de una admiradora secreta, era demasiado obvio que era ella, ortografía perfecta, letras simétricamente iguales, corazones iguales de ambos lados y por ultimo tinta rosa.

La tenia en sus manos y el lo sabía, es por ello que cuando cruzaban miradas el le sonreía, no era difícil de creer, montones de chicas babeaban por el era muy atractivo, cabello suave y despeinado ojos de un color poco común, una sonrisa sexy y claro a que chica no le gusto un chico malo y misterioso, que fuera un villano solo le daba más popularidad. Le encantaba ser malo, lastimar gente, causar miedo y tener todo con tan solo robarlo, nunca le habia interesado Bombón, ella era todo lo contrario a eso, ella era orden y disciplina , era la favorita de las chicas superpoderosas, prácticamente era perfecta, pero…

_***Flash back*:**_

-Por favor…por favor, saltadilla los necesita

-Si, claro – respondió Butch entre risas – Esa ciudad se mantiene de pie muy apenas

-Son valientes al venir aquí- dijo Boomer con una mirada fría – Profesor, Alcalde

-No entienden la situación – dijo el profesor – si no hay alguien para mantener el bien, el caos va a..

-Caos- dijo Brick con una sonrisa maliciosa – siempre ame esa palabra

Butch rápidamente se puso detrás del alcalde y el profesor con dos dagas, una sobre cada cuello.

-Pero ¿saben que me gusta mas que escuchar esa palabra? – dijo Brick acercándose – Causarlo y ver como la gente reacciona

-Es divertido, son como pequeñas hormiguitas saliendo de su agujero – rio silenciosamente Butch

-Ahora- dijo Brick – Tienen 1 minuto para decidir porque no quitarles la vida en este momento

_***Flash Back interrumpido***_

-Hey, Brick – dijo Butch entrando escandalosamente a su cuarto

-Bichoooo – dijo Brick estirándose en su cama

-El profesor y Ren compraron hamburguesas – dijo Butch recargado en el marco de la puerta

Brick suspiro- No tengo hambre – y se hecho la gorra a la cara

-Lo se – dijo Butch – Solo vine a avisarte, porque me comi tu parte

-¡¿HICISTE QUE?! – dijo Brick sobresaltado –

-Asi es –djo Butch- esa Maxiburguer de doble queso con tres cortes de carne diferente cubierta de tocino, sip me lo comi

Brick lo miro furioso, pero despues exhalo y volvió a acostarse en la cama

-que importa- dijo – si me da hambre solo despertare a Boomer para que me prepare algo.

Butch rio y se le quedo viendo

-Si hubera dicho esto 3 años atrás ya estarías golpeando mi cabeza contra el suelo

-Ganas no me falta ahora –dijo Brick –la gente cambia – sonrió, pero pronto se borro su sonrisa al recordar a Bombón.

Entonces Brick sintió un gran golpe en su nuca.

-AUCH! – exclamo y tomo la bolsa de papel que le habia arrojado Butch -¿Qué es esto?- dijo sobando su cabeza

-¿Enserio creiste que Boomer me hubiera dejado tomar tu comida? –dijo Butch

Brick abrió la bolsa, toda su hamburguesa y las grandes papas saladas que le encantaban estaban ahí.

-Comela antes de que me arrepienta – dijo y salió con un gran portazo, que hizo que Boomer saliera a gritarle que eso era de mala educación.

Brick se quedo viendo dentro de la bolsa, el olor a carne y grase se podía oler desde donde estaba, pero eso solo le hizo recordar cuando entraron a aquel restaurante y la pelea que tuvieron (si a eso se le puede llamar pelea).

-Bah- dijo y tomo una papa y se le puso en la boca, después todo toda la hamburguesa y le dio un gran bocado y se recostó sobre su cama.

Fue entonces cuando vio un a siniestra figura negra con unos brillantes ojos verdes y unos pequeños dientes del mismo color viéndolo desde su techo.

-¿¡PERO QUE… - antes de que pudiera terminar la oración

El espectro se movió rápidamente como una sombra de una gran mosca por toda la habitación saliendo finalmente por la ventana.

¿Qué había sido eso? Lo había tomado desprevenido, no había sentido ninguna presencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un escalofrió así.

Rapidamente salió de su habitación, no sin antes meterse el resto de la hamburguesa a la boca, entonces escucho un grito de una de las chicas

-¡BOMBÓN! – exclamo y se dirijio rápidamente hacia su habitación, rápidamente abrió la puerta.

- Bombón estas…

-¡ES EL BRILLO DE LABIOSS MAS HERMOSO DE TODOS! – Exclamo Burbuja

-No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo – dijo Bellota tapándose los oídos.

Fue entonces que notaron la prescencia de Brick.

-¿Brick? – dijo Bellota -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y..yo – tartamudeo mientras buscaba con los ojos a Bombón en la habitación.

-Oigan quien agarro mi playera de rombos rojos – dijo Bombón saliendo del baño con tan solo una pequeña toalla cumbriendole el cuerpo

Burbuja y Bellota se quedaron petrificadas, pero al parecer Bombón aun no veía a Brick en la habitación

-Ya les dije que mi pijama es mi pijama y no pueden tomarla sin permiso- dijo Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota señalaron con el dedo a dirección a la puerta sin decir ni una palabra

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Bombón cuando vio a Brick atonito en la puerta

-Tu…

Se escucho un gran grito y muchas almohadas fueron lanzadas hacia a el, pero ninguna le dio ya que rápidamente cerro la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo.

Ahí encontró a Butch, Boomer y Ren sentados en la sala jugando life

-Bien Boomer, tienes que dejar tu carrera como doctor y tienes la opción de ser estilista o un deportista – dijo Ren

-¿Qué? – dijo Boomer mirando el tablero – ¡Pero tengo una esposa y 6 hijos para aalimentar!

Brick entro corriendo y se metió debajo de la mesa en la que estaban jugando tirando todas las piezas

-¡BRICK! – exclamo Boomer

Brick salió del otro lado de la mesa donde estaba sentado Butch y se colgó de el.

-¡BUTCH! – dijo

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Butch calmado

- Sombra… monstro… chicas… toalla – dijo Brick tartamudeando

-Hmm creo que no debi darte esa hamburgues – dijo Butch

-Un momento – exclamo Boomer - ¿Qué quieres decir con "toalla" y "chicas"? –dijo pensando en si le habría hecho algo a Burbuja

-Habia un monstro en tu habitación que desapareció como una sombra corriste a ver como estaban las chicas y hmm… no entendí la parte de toalla – dijo Ren

Brick asintió fuertemente

-¿Monstros? – dijo Boomer – Vamos ya estas grande para esas cosas

-Lo dice el que no puede dormir sin la lucesita de noche – dijo Butch rodando los ojos.

-¡E..es costumbre! – se defendió Boomer

-¡Enserio lo vi! – dijo Brick –Justo despues de que tu entraste – le dijo a Butch

-Creo que te esta insinuando algo – dijo Boomer con media sonrisa.

Ren aclaro su garganta

-Bueno-dijo- no parece algo tan raro, despues de todo dicen que este lugar esta embrujado.

-¿Embrujado?- dijeron lso 3 al unisono

-Si- dijo Ren – Veran, todo comenzó hace 50 años …

**Hola chicos! Realmente extrañe a estos personajes :') perdón por no haber actualizado, es que tengo un mundo de ideas que no se como conectarlas, pero ya se ira desarrollando. Ya van Lance y Ren, me faltan 2 personajes mas para presentar, una ya la conocen es moradita y de pelo café ;D y habrá muuuchos conflictos aun me falta poner cuando Boomer pierde la memoria ¡Con mas drama que una novela mexicana! Jaja, por cierto hice unos dibujos de los personajes luego les paso mi deviantart para que lo vean :) saludos**


	19. El dia

Capitulo 19

"El dia"

Era una mañana hermosa en la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban, las tiendas apenas estaban abriendo y las personas madrugadoras corrían por el parque, realmente era una mañana tranquila.

-AGHHHH ¿¡DONDE ESTAAS?! – grito un chico. Tenía el pelo negro con unos mechones verduscos, estaban sujeto atrás con una pequeña cola de caballo, sus ojos eran grandes y negros, vestía una camisa negra con dos franjas verdes horizontales en el centro, usaba unos pantalones holgados grises y unas botas militares con calaveritas.

-Rayos –dijo este – llevo todo el día de ayer buscando y no aparecen- dijo para sí, sacó de su bolsillo una arrugada foto que tenia a sus objetivos.

-Aunque son pequeños realmente causan grandes problemas – dijo y siguió caminando – un día están aquí, otro día están haya y lo peor es que yo soy el único al que le dan este trabajo- dijo haciendo una mueca

-Pero, si no los encuentros prontos, seguro mi mamá me aplicara esa tortura china que ha estado leyendo, y mi padre…. ni se diga – se paro y exhalo, entonces al voltear a su derecha vio un gran establecimiento de videojuegos, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – grito – Estas cosas dejaron de existir hace años- dio un salto y se dirigió al lugar – seguro una vez no estaría tan - - - Fue entonces que sonó su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla, estaba en letras grandes el nombre "Victoria" y aparecía la foto de una chica de pelo rubio corto con unos lentes con marcos rojos, dijo un "ay no" silencioso y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¡¿PORQUE TARDAS TANDO?! –grito la chica por teléfono

-Cálmate - dijo retirándose un poco el celular de la oreja – No han de estar lejos, los encontrare pronto.

-La última vez dijiste eso y ¿sabes cuánto tardaste?….. ¡2 SEMANAS!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Dijo el chico – Son muy astutos escondiéndose

-Volter, ¡Ni siquiera han cumplido 9 años! – Dijo furiosa la chica – NO ME DIJAS QUE UNOS NIÑOS CON LA MITAD DE TU EDAD SON MAS LISTOS QUE TU

- ¿Y PORQUE NO ERES TU LA QUE HACE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS?- dijo alterado el chico, la chica suspiro intentando clamarse

- Si pudiera lo haría y lo sabes – dijo ella – son mis únicos hermanos y no quiero que nada les pase

-Pues entonces deja de interponerte en mi trabajo – dijo el chico – sabes ¿cuánto tiempo valioso estoy perdiendo hablando contigo?

-Es que ya no queda mucho tiempo – dijo Victoria

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya casi es el día… sabes a lo que me refiero Volter – dijo la chica

-Creí que había más tiempo – dijo este con tono serio

-No lo hay, tienes que traerlos pronto o sino podrían nunca volver – dijo Victoria

-De acuerdo – dijo Volter – Yo me encargo

-Gracias

-Ah, pero antes que cuelgues – dijo Volter – Podrías alejar a mi mamá de ese libro de tortura china que tiene ¿solo por un rato?

-Demasiado Tarde la tía ya mando traer la caja misteriosa

-No la caja misteriosa – dijo Volter poniéndose la mano en la cara

-Es porque tardas demasiado – dijo Victoria

-Ok – dijo el chico – supongo que resistiré.

-Por cierto, Vivi, Velton y Vazir te llamaran más tarde

-Realmente les encanta apurarme ¿no es así?-

-¿quieres que dejemos de hacerlo? ¡Trabaja más rápido! – grito Victoria y colgó

Volter tomo un gran bocado de aire y exhalo

-Bien otra vez a buscar – se puso en camino – Si los encuentro después de que comience todo, probablemente no pueda volver a mi casa – siguió caminando – o a mi época….

-Buenos días – saludo Burbuja a Bellota en el comedor

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo Bellota con la pijama aun puesta.

Bellota se sentó en la gran mesa a comer, Burbuja y Boomer habían puesto en la mesa tres tipos de cereales diferentes, uno de chocolate, otro de frutas y el ultimo era de granola.

Bellota aun dormida, revolvió los tres y confundió la leche con el jugo de naranja, haciendo de su cereal una masa colorida y horrenda.

-¿Enserio comeras eso? – pregunto Burbuja

-Sehh – dijo Bellota dando una gran cucharada a su cereal y metiéndosela a la boca y automáticamente escupiendo la comida de regreso al plato.

-¿¡Que rayos me meti a la boca?!- exclamo limpiándose la lengua

-Perdonala- le susurro burbuja a Boomer – No es del tipo de las mañanas

-Esta bien – dijo Boomer – Butch es igual… o peor

En ese momento bajo el mismo Butch, con todo su pelo esponjado y en la cara, traia puesta una camisa interior y unos bóxers verdes de los marcianitos de Toy Story.

Se hacerco a la mesa murmurando cosas que nadie entendía, agarro el cereal de frutas rompió la caja completamente y coloco la bolsa bajo su brazo, tomo la jarra de leche y empezó a beberla directamente.

-BUTCH ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! – le grito Boomer

Butch volteo hacia el y sin levantar el pelo de su cara se pudo sentir su mirada asesina, lleno sus cachetes con leche y al instante la escupió a presión sobre Boomer mojando su ropa y deshaciendo su peinado (el cual siempre tarda varias horas en hacer).

-No….. me …. Molestes – dijo Butch muy apenas ya que sentía demasiado flojera como para hablar.

Burbuja rápidamente volteo a ver a Bellota, esperando que esta respondiera agresivamente. Pero Bellota se había quedado dormida dentro del cereal, las burbujas que fluían del tazón iban lentamente disminuyendo

-BELLOTA – exclamo Burbuja corriendo hacia su asiento- NO TE AHOGUES EN EL CEREAAL

-señor pepinillo – dijo Bellota aun dormida aunque Burbuja la agitaba bruscamente

Brick bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, se topo con Butch en la entrada del comedor, haciendo gárgaras con la leche y atragantándose con la bolsa del cereal. Entrando encontró la escena de Boomer maldiciendo a Butch en voz baja intendandose limpiar con servilletas y a Burbuja gritándole a Bellota quien parecía media muerte.

-Mehh – dijo Brick tomando el cereal de chocolate – he visto peores mañanas

Ya iba vestido, usando una camisa roja con un águila negra dibujada y con unos pantalones grises rasgados de las rodillas. Traia puesta su gorra favorita la cual era una negra con una estrella roja en el centro.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, toda la noche estuvo en la historia que Ren les había contado, y creía que tenia algo que ver con la presencia que había estado sintiendo, se dispuso a que en la mañana investigaría y encontraría lo que aun no sabia que estaba buscando

-HOLAAAAA CHICOOOS – grito animadamente Bombón entrando al comedor

Brick la volteo a ver y quedo con la boca abierta, Bombón se había recogido el pelo en una trenza francesa, usaba una camisa rosa pálido con una falda de flores y un cinturón café, se veía muy bien, casi hizo sonrojar a Brick.

-Wow- dijo Burbuja dejando caer la cabeza de Bellota de nuevo en el tazón – Alguien amaneció muy animada

-Así es – dijo Bombón arrebatándole el cereal a Brick y sirviéndose en el tazón.- Hoy tengo una … CITA – dijo entre risitas

-Oh, ¿con el chico misterioso? – dijo al fin despierta Bellota

-Sip – dijo Bombón – bueno, no quedamos exactamente en un día y hora, pero… sé dónde encontrarlo

Brick empezó a reir a carcajadas, escupiedo la comida que tenia en la boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto seria Bombón

- Nada – dijo aun riendo – suenas como unas de esas fans locas en los conciertos

Bellota lo miro con furia

-Digo, ustedes siempre inventan cosas en su cabeza y creen lo que no es – dijo Brick dejando de reir – Te ayudo, gran cosa, seguro lleva a su casa a todas las chicas lindas que ve por ahí, no te creas espe—

Bombón le dio una bofetada a Brick, dejándole media cara roja

-Solo lo dire una vez mas – dijo Bombón – QUE… RAYOS … TE …. IMPORTA

Inmediatamente tiro su tazón con cereal sobre Brick y se dirijio a la salida

-Bien hecho genio – dijo Bellota levantándose de la mesa para irse a cambiar

-Brick… enserio – dijo Burbuja y acompaño a Boomer a cambiarse de ropa

Butch estaba hecho bola en el piso dormido con el cereal abrazado y la leche a un lado, nadie se molesto en levantarlo o mas bien nadie quizo correr ese riesgo.

-Solo por un momento… - dijo para si Brick – crei que se había vestido así para mi…

**Hola chicoos n.n pues en el inicio de la historia les puse uno de los nuevos personajes, seguro que ya tienen sospecha de quienes son :3 Estan abiertas preguntas a los personajes (si tienen alguna) pueden enviarme mensaje o preguntarme en Tumblr, mi tumblr es: hakari15 (la verdad no se como ponerlo, es algo así como .com,) **


	20. Encuentros cercanos

Capitulo 20

"Encuentros cercanos"

**Hooola a todoooos, adivinen quien volvió de su año sabático! (jajaja eso quisiera: p) Primero que nada quisiera pedir perdón, por no haber actualizado por casi un año, cosas pasaron lo cual me hicieron pensar que no era tan buena escribiendo y cuando saque el capitulo 19 y vi que al siguiente día no tenía tantas leídas y después de semanas ni un comentario comencé a creer que tenía razón y no servía para esto. Pero he recapacitado y hace poco volví a entrar, y leyendo todos sus comentarios me di cuenta que todos ya han entrado a mi mundo, no los puedo dejar varados, tengo que seguir para que puedan ver las maravillas que hay dentro de mi cabeza jajaja (tal vez no tenga sentido pero me siento inspirada). Así que les propongo esto: Como recompensa por haber continuado esperando infinitamente les daré la oportunidad a uno de ustedes para estar en mi historia! Sip, envíen (en mensaje privado) un personaje que puedan ser (de preferencia villano o con alguna relación hacia los chicos, las chicas, lance, ren…pulpi? Jaja lo que sea) La que sea la más creativa y de mayor interés aparecerá como un personaje importante…. Espero que esto sea una buena disculpa ya que no suelo integrar personas de la vida real a mi historia, pero lo hare por ustedes :) de nuevo gracias a todos.**

-¿A qué te refieres con seguirla? – pregunto Bellota terminando de abrocharse sus converse negros.

-A eso mismo – siguió Burbuja – Esta es la primera cita del Bombón, recuerda lo nerviosa que se pone siempre, seria mejor seguirla y protegerla de las cosas que pudieran suceder.

-Es solo una excusa – dijo Bellota a Burbuja quien se estaba cepillando el pelo y amarrando una media coleta con un lazo azul celeste – Tu solo quieres ir a espiarla

-jijijiji vamos ¿no te da curiosidad? – le dijo Burbuja con una sonrisa juguetona

-Me sorprendes- dijo Bellota – normalmente la que sale con planes de este tipo soy yo, no tu.

Burbuja rio tiernamente y termino de sujetarse el pelo.

-La verdad es que estoy preocupada – dijo Burbuja viéndose consternada – Bombón siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre estuvo loca por Brick – dijo Burbuja haciendo graciosos ademanes con los "siempres".

-Y… y ahora – dijo Burbuja agachando la mirada – No es que no confie en ese chico, es simplemente que sus sentimientos cambiaron muy rápido

-No creo que hayan "cambiado" en lo absoluto – Dijo Bellota acercándose al tocador para verse en el espejo, no iba a peinarse, claro que no.

-Entonces… ¿crees que le siga gustando Brick? – dijo Burbuja con brillo en sus ojos.

-Ehhh no exactamente – dijo Bellota – Además no apoyo la idea de que ese cabeza de zanahoria salga con mi hermana.

-Hay que irrrr – dijo Burbuja sujetando las manos de Bellota – Solo para asegurarme que no es un mal chico y que no le romperá el corazón.

-Bien bien – dijo Bellota acercándose a la puerta – solo que no se enteren los demás chicos, si lo hicieran seria una carga.

Justo cuando giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió aparecieron Boomer y Butch detrás de esta.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? – dijo Bellota con un gruñido

-Em… solo quería avisarle a Burbuja que el auto ya estaba listo, - dijo Boomer algo preocupado por el temperamento de Bellota.

-¡¿Les avisaste?! – le grito furiosa Bellota a Burbuja

-Sola a Boomer – dijo Burbuja haciendo un puchero – El es un experto en el camuflaje.

-No – interrumpió Butch – ese soy yo, Boomer es tan discreto como un payaso en un funeral.

Boomer lo vio con mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada pues era cierto. Burbuja ya sabia eso solo tomaba el camuflaje como excusa para poder tener otra cita con Boomer mientras vigilaban la cita de Bombón, sería como darle a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿¡ Y a ti quien te invito?! – le dijo furiosa Bellota a Butch

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? – dijo Butch calmadamente – ¿Creíste que podrían olvidarme mientras se metían lios? Recuerda que es imposible ocultarme cosas – justo cuando termino su frase sus ojos se iluminaron de verde y casi inmediatamente volvieron a la normalidad.

Butch como sus hermanos tenia poderes impresionantes, el que más lo caracterizaba era este de saber cuando alguien oculta información. Mas este poder solo sirve cuando el quiere, así que en una conversación casual no lo utilizaba, solo lo hacía cuando hablaba con personas que le parecían realmente sospechosas, como Ren….

-Vi a este tipo caminando sospechosamente por el patio y supe que algo pasaba – dijo Butch señalando a Boomer.

-Perdon Burbuja – dijo Boomer – Enserio no quería que alguien más lo supiera.

-Bueno- dijo Burbuja – Esta bien, se que lo intentas – dijo dándole un cariñoso abrazo a Boomer quien también la rodeo cálidamente con sus brazos, Butch se limito a mirara y a apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras intentaba mirar hacia otra parte.

-Genial – dijo Bellota enojada – Gracias a tu "noviecito" seremos descubiertos fácilmente.

-No exactamente – dijo Burbuja separándose de Boomer – Ya tengo todo resuelto.

Se dirigió a su armario y la abrió rápidamente, saco una enorme bolsa de plástico negra y la lanzo sobre la cama.

-Esto debería bastar para escondernos – dijo Burbuja orgullosa de su trabajo.

Bellota metió la mano a la bolsa y saco una peluca de afro de colores, después de eso volteo a ver a burbuja con cara de enojo.

-Seguro – dijo Bellota con tono irónico – nadie creerá sospechoso un payaso de arcoíris caminando siguiendo a unas personas.

-No solo hay ese – dijo Burbuja – Mira hay otras cosas.

Saco de la bolsa un chaleco de vaquero, un sombrero alto, una máscara de caballo, unas botas rojas, una máscara de vaca, unas gafas de sol, una peluca rubia, una peluca de trenzas verdes y finalmente una botarga de pollo.

-¿Qué tal ahora? – sonrió Burbuja

-Vaya, me parecen perfectos – dijo Boomer tomando la máscara de caballo.

-Tal para cual – susurro Bellota para si.

Butch rio y volvió a meter todo a la bolsa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Ponerlos donde deberían estar – dijo Butch abriendo la ventana y sacando la bolsa.

-NOOO – grito Burbuja sujetándolo para evitar que cayeran sus disfraces – Tarde un tiempo en conseguir todas esas cosas.

-No quiero saber de dónde las sacaste – dijo Butch – si las quieres usar para pasar "desapercibida" no te servirán de nada.- dijo calmado y amablemente a Burbuja lo cual le sorprendió a Bellota.

-Porfavooooor – dijo Burbuja con ojos llorosos – debe haber algo ahí que sirva

-Vamos Butch – dijo Boomer – Burbuja realmente se esforzó.

Butch los volteo a mirar a los dos y después suspiro.

-Supongo que se pueden usar unas cosas – dijo, mas por los ojos llorosos de Burbuja que por Boomer.

Volvio arrojar la bolsa a la cama y vacio su contenido, se tardo unos minutos examinando todo y despues de un rato varias ideas surgieron en su cabeza. Volteo a ver a Bellota y la miro con una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Q.. que me vez? – dijo Bellota algo nerviosa.

-Respondeme esto – dijo serio poniendo los vellos de Bellota de punta, tanta seriedad debería significar que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué cosa? – respondió Bellota tragando saliva

-Prefieres ser un caballo o una vaca – dijo levantando ambas mascaras haciendo que la cólera de Bellota se desatara.

-NINGUNA – grito Bellota – NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS USARIA UNA COSA SIMILAR.


	21. LA cafeteria

Capitulo 21

"La cafetería"

-Vamos, tu puedes – murmuro para si misma Bombón, su dedo estaba a unos centímetros del botón del timbre de la casa de los Malvis. Tomo una bocanada de aire y lentamente lo dejo salir.

-¡Agh! No puedo hacerlo – se dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca.

Realmente quería volver a ver a Lance. Cuando lo conoció, fue tan caballeroso y tierno, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido cuando oía su nombre. Pero ¿Qué excusa podría dar para que pudiera justificar volver a su casa? "Hola, soy yo de nuevo, gracias por curarme el pie cuando el idiota de Brick rompió mi corazón en menos de 10 palabras". ¿Qué pasa si preguntaba porque estaba llorando? Ó ¿Qué tal si solo había sido amable con ella aquella vez y se espantaría de volver a verla frente a su casa?

-Ugghhh soy una persona horrible – dijo Bombón, creyendo que abusaba de su hospitalidad.

-No creo que lo seas – respondió una tierna y familiar voz.

Bombón rápidamente volvió a la realidad y vio a una figura parada frente a la puerta de entrada.

-¿S…Sidney? ¿verdad? – dijo con voz temblorosa Bombón.

-Sip – dijo la niña riendo – esa soy yo.

-Si- dijo Bombón – nunca olvido el nombre de una buena cocinera.

-Gracias respondió.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, con un inmenso silencio incomodo, ahora la mente de Bombón estaba maquinando, ¡¿Qué le podría decir a Sidney, la hermanita de Lance?!, seguro que ella no querria que su hermano saliera con una chica extraña. Intento idear una excusa que evadiera el tema de que había ido a esa casa en busca de su apuesto hermano mayor.

-¿Buscas a Lance? – rompió Sid por fin el silencio

-¡No!

-¿No? – pregunto la niña con cara extrañada

-Quiero decir si…. Bueno, tal vez… solo quería agradecer y…. comida – cada vez su voz se iba haciendo más y más pequeña, y su cara se iba poniendo más y más roja.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Sidney

-Algo – respondió Bombón tímidamente, era la verdad, se había ido de la casa demasiado rápido, por el estúpido comentario de Brick.

-Bueno – dijo Sidney – hay un lindo café a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, ahí venden un pan delicioso. Se llama "The Taste of Wonder"

-Ehmm, gracias – dijo Bombón – lo probare algún día.

-No – dijo Sidney autoritaria, como la voz que usaba para hacer que sus hermanitos hicieran su tarea – Ve ahora, créeme te gustara.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta. Bombón exhalo…. Sip, definitivamente ya no le agradaba a Sidney, pero era de esperarse, seguro que su hermano tendría miles de chicas siguiéndolo a todas partes y una de las funciones de su hermanita serian alejarlas de él.

Lenta y tristemente comenzó a caminar hacia aquella panadería que le había indicado Sidney, por lo menos tenía que comer algo antes de regresar a casa.

-¿Quién era esa niña? – pregunto Brick debajo de su máscara de caballo, observando detrás de unos árboles como la cabizbaja Bombón se alejaba de la casa de Lance.

-Creo que su hermanita – dijo Burbuja quien traía una peluca de trenzas verdes y unas gafas de sol. – Bombón nos hablo que tenía una familia numerosa.

-Parece que no le fue muy bien – dijo Boomer con la larga peluca rubia y el sombrero alto acompañado con el chaleco de vaquero.

-¿¡Podemos irnos ya de aquí?! – exclamo Bellota debajo de su enorme máscara.

-Vamos, Bellota – la calmo Burbuja, ya te dije que no te vez tan mal.

-TRAIGO UN DISFRAZ DE POLLO- exclamo Bellota con enojo, era un pollo de los pies a la cabeza, suerte para ella su cara no se veía, solo cuando de asomabas a travez del pico.

-Técnicamente es una botarga – dijo Butch moviendo su máscara graciosamente, no sabia que iria mejor con una mascara de caballo, así que se puso un traje con corbata.

-Por el amor de Dios, Burbuja – intento tranquilizarse Bellota - ¿Desde cuando tienes estas cosas?

-A mi también me gustaría saber eso – dijo Boomer algo divertido, nunca había sabido que a Burbuja le gustaba disfrazarse.

-Ya sabes, desde aquella vez - dijo Burbuja a Bellota

-¿De cual vez hablas? – dijo Bellota

-Cuando comí aquella cucaracha – dijo Burbuja.

-¿¡Comiste que cosa?! – exclamo Butch.

-Tu estabas ahí- dijo Burbuja algo extrañada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – dijo Boomer

Burbuja comenzaba a ponerse colorada.

-Recuerden – dijo Burbuja – eramos pequeñas y capturamos a Boomer y como de pequeños eramos muy parecidos, me puse su ropa y me hice pasar por el.

-Ohhh – dijo Butch y comenzó a reírse como loco. Mientras Boomer se sentía un poco avergonzado, no porque las chicas lo hubieran capturado, sino por recordar que alguna vez Burbuja se puso su roma.

-Aquella vez fuiste más masculina de lo que Boomer hubiera podido ser – dijo Butch aun riéndose.

-ja ja – dijo Boomer sarcásticamente, no estaba de humor para reaccionar ante aquel comentario.

Burbuja al ver la cara de Boomer, lo tomo del brazo, se paro de puntas y le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Yo creo que eres muy masculino – le dijo Burbuja.

Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron a otra dirección, pero se tomaron de las manos, Bellota quiso vomitar al ver tanta dulzura, así que volteo a ver a Butch esperando que el tuviera algún comentario sarcástico o igual ganas de vomitar que ella, pero solo estaba parado, viendo en dirección a Burbuja y pudo ver como este apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza.

-Ohhh – murmuro Bellota para sí, sintió que había descubierto algo grande.

La cafetería era muy pintoresca, pequeña pero linda y cálida. Los asientos le recordaban a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, metálicos y delgados. Tomo un asiento de una pequeña mesa para dos personas, podía oler el pan horneándose y eso hacía que le rugiera más fuerte el estomago.

Agarro la pequeña carta que estaba delante de ella y comenzó a leer, tenia variedades de pan y algunos sándwiches, tenia malteada, capuccinos, café, expresso, frape.

-¿Lista para ordenar? – sonó una voz curiosa y firme del lado derecho de ella.

-Si ¿Cuál es la pieza de pan más grande de aq-

Pero no pudo completar su frase, al ver que la persona frente a ella era Lance.

Un muy apuesto Lance vestido de mesero.

-¿¡Lance?! – dijo muy sorprendida Bombón - ¿Qué….?

-Aquí trabajo – dijo este sonriente sosteniendo una libreta y un lápiz –Bueno, solo medio tiempo, aun soy menor de edad, así que tendré que esperar unos años más para conseguir uno tiempo completo.

-Wow – dijo Bombón algo ruborizada – no sabía que trabajaras.

-Tengo unos 4 trabajos- dijo este modestamente – Ya sabes, tengo que ayudar con la economía familiar.

Eso realmente sorprendió a Bombón, que el único trabajo que había tenido en su vida era combatir monstros y no le había costado mucho esfuerzo la mayoría de las veces.

-Así que …. ¿El pan más grande? – pregunto Lance volteando a ver a su jefe en la caja registradora quien lo estaba mirando.

-Aja – dijo sonrojada, seguro pensaría que es una comelona.

-Pues, pueden hacerte pan del tamaño que quieras pero eso tiene un costo extra- pero, te puedo traer un pan delicioso que no costara mucho, te aseguro que te gustara.

"te gustara" Fueron las últimas palabras de Sidney, ella la había enviado a esta cafetería, tal vez si le agradaba después de todo.

-Me encantaría – dijo Bombón – Y un moka por favor.

-Aun no puedo creer que no nos haya visto – dijo Bellota sosteniendo el menú muy cerca de su cara – RESALTAMOS DEMASIADO

Era cierto, todos los clientes del lugar excepto los tortolos (Lance y Bombón) estaban volteando a ver a Butch, Burbuja, Bellota y Boomer con unos ojos juzgadores.

-Cuando estas con la persona que quieres – dijo Burbuja – todo parece desaparecer.

-¿Qué puedes escuchar Butch? – pregunto rápidamente Bellota cambiando de tema.

-Al parecer el chico tiene 4 trabajos – dijo – supongo que su familia no tiene mucho dinero.

Butch estaba empezando a perder el interés en la conversación de Bombón y Lance, era totalmente empalagosa y normal, casi tenia sus instintos abajo, cuando pudo notar algo.

No se notaba a simple vista, fue algo rápido y pequeño, fácil de pasar desapercibido por el ojo humano, pero pudo notar cuando Lance estaba escribiendo los pedidos de Bombón unos amarillos destellos eléctricos de sus manos. No como los de las maquinas, si no como los que caen del cielo, algo sobre natural.

-Al fin algo interesante – murmuro para si mismo.


	22. La amenaza

Capitulo 22

"La amenaza"

Lance había dado la orden de Bombón al panadero y se dirigía a la puerta de la trastienda para sacar la basura, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él arrojo la gran bolsa negra al basurero verde y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Se escucho un sonido metálico detrás de el y al voltearse la bolsa de basura estaba de nuevo a sus pies, no estaba sorprendido, ni confundido, simplemente exhalo y su siempre alegre cara se transformo en la de una persona cansada y molesta.

-Basta de juegos – dijo volteando a ver la sombra que desprendía el basurero – se que estas ahí.

Las sombras se solidificaron y dieron paso a una figura alta de traje negro y bellísimos ojos azules.

-¿Nuevo reloj? – pregunto Lance volviendo a arrojar la bolsa al basurero.

-Así es – dijo Ren sujetando su reloj de oro entre las manos- Hermoso ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cuántos? – dijo Lance sentándose en el escalón frente a la puerta, cuando Ren se aparecía, no podías irte primero, te arriesgabas a recibir una puñalada por la espalda.

-Unos cuantos millones solamente – dijo volviéndolo a meter a su bolsillo

-No me refiero a eso – dijo Lance volviendo a exhalar, se veía muy agotado, no quería seguir hablando pero sabía que solo así hacías a alguien como Ren ir al grano del asunto.

-10 personas – dijo el chico con una sonrisa satisfactoria – fue un gran incendio, en 1955 si no me equivoco, el dueño quedo tan chamuscado que no supieron reconocerlo.

-Amas ese tipo de antigüedades- dijo Lance – no las mides por el dinero, si no por las vidas que este costo.

-No entiendo porque señalas lo obvio – dijo Ren – Tu me conoces más que nadie

-Preferiría no hacerlo – dijo este tallándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué tal te va con tu parte? – le pregunto Ren

-Supongo que ya lo sabes – dijo – Tu tienes ojos en todas partes

-Cierto cierto – dijo Ren – solo pregunto por costumbre, la lluvia fue un toque misterioso Lancelot, bien hecho.

-Deja de llamare así – dijo este algo molesto – Y no, no está "bien hecho", nunca mencionaste que _ellos_ iban a estar aquí.

-No lo hice porque no me pareció importante- dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros- el monstro que envié para retrasarlos no les hizo ningún daño e incluso llegaron primero que nosotros.

-¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? – dijo Lance

-Solo apégate al plan – dijo Ren – déjamelo a mí la parte sobre eliminarlos

-Ya no quiero seguir con el plan – dijo Lance – Ella es buena, a Sid le pareció simpática y ella es muy desconfiada de las personas, incluso Tyler dijo qu—

-¿Acaso escucho a un cobarde hablando? – de pronto la cara de Ren estaba a centímetros de la de Lance

-No me hace cobarde el no querer lastimar gente – dijo Lance

-No lastimas a nadie – dijo Ren

-Si lo hago – dijo Lance – me lastimo a mi mismo en este momento sabiendo lo que le espera a Bombón y a sus hermanas

-¿Darías la vida de tus hermanos por la vida de las de ella? – dijo Ren, sus ojos azules se volvieron glaciales y su sonrisa demostraba como disfrutaba poner en contra los principios de Lance

-Yo … - pero callo despues de un momento

-Eso es lo que crei – dijo Ren con aire triunfal- Pero me sorprende, crei que amabas a Bombón, cuando te conocí tenias todo tu cuarto tapizado de periódicos sobre las chicas

-Ya guarde esas cosas – dijo Lance – todo lo que admiraba en ese entonces desapareció el día en que entre en aquel laboratorio.

-Oh vamos – dijo Ren posando su mano sobre el hombro de Lance – no hables como si todo ese sufrimiento te hubiera trastornado

-Eso fue lo que hizo – dijo Lance mirándolo desafiante – me convirtió en algo que no era…. Un asesino

Un destello de electricidad salió del cuerpo de Lance quemando la mano de Ren, este retrocedió, la manga de su traje estaba quemada y su mano completamente roja y llena de llagas. Lance se levanto del suelo y miro hacia Ren, si vuelves a aparecer así, prometo que no solo será tu mano lo que se queme.

-Me debes un traje nuevo – dijo Ren con tono glacial

Lance se volteo y abrió la puerta para volver a entrar al establecimiento.

-Sabes lo que pasara ¿no es así? – dijo finalmente Ren – todos tus preciosos hermanitos serán enviados a orfanatos no importa cuántos trabajos tengas, vuelve a recordar eso cada vez que quieras abandonar.

Y como una sombra se desplazo rápidamente por el callejón hasta desaparecer.

Cuando Lance cerró la puerta detrás de si su cara volvió a ser brillante y jovial.

-Lance – dijo un hombre gordo con un sombrero de chef - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tirando la basura – dijo Lance - ¿ya esta la orden?

Mientras tanto en la mansión…

¿¡Hola?! – gritaba Brick en todo el piso de arriba - ¿¡DONDE ESTAN TODOS?!

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, reviso el comedor, la sala, la biblioteca el patio, absolutamenta nadie estaba en todos esos lugares

-¡Me duermo por unos minutos y todo mundo desaparece! – dijo este molesto y haciendo pucheros – Al parecer olvidaron quien es el líder aquí – dijo señalando su gorra

Fue entonces cuando le pareció escuchar algo del otro lado del pasillo.

-Ooohh – dijo este – Ya veo, todos se escondieron ¿no es así? – susurraba para sí mientras caminaba despacio hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido.

-Pero, no contaron cooooon – dijo preparándose para saltar

-MIS SUPER HABILIDADES NINJA – y se tiro encima de la persona que estaba detrás de aquella pared haciéndola caer con el

-¡Aja! Te ten…

-¿Quieres soltarme? – dijo Ren educadamente

Rápidamente Brick se levanto e incluso se alejo unos pasos, había esperado a cualquier persona, incluso al profesor, a todos menos a Ren. De algún modo se había olvidado de el por completo.

Ren se levanto lentamente y sacudió su traje negro de mayordomo, Brick noto rápidamente que tenia un vendaje en la mano.

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto.

-El laboratorio – dijo Ren tranquilamente – ya sabes cómo son las explosiones de los experimentos del profesor

Brick lo sabía, después de todo había pasado el suficiente tiempo con el profesor como para saber que tienes que estar a 5 metros de él si no quieres que algo te pase. Pero, esto parecía algo sospechoso, sus explosiones generalmente eran grandes y podían escucharse a la distancia y el no había escuchado nada.

-Hmm – dijo Brick – bueno ¿Has visto a los demás?

-Los vi saliendo de la casa hace unas horas – dijo Ren y esbozo una media sonrisa – con unos atuendos muy peculiares.

-Oh no – dijo Brick poniéndose las manos en la cara – No me digas que Butch se volvió a poner ese ridículo traje de jedi

-Ehh no

-¿El de darth vader?

-Tampoco, era algo como—

-¡El de la princesa Leia! – Exclamo Brick – creí que realmente lo había tirado

Ren comenzó a reír silenciosamente viendo las expresiones tontas de Brick, realmente era entretenido verlo, lástima que tenía que exterminarlo. Y ya tenia un plan.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Ren – Encontré una cosa algo extraña en el sótano, me parece que deberías echarle un vistazo

A Brick se le pusieron los cabellos de punta, recordó aquella historia de terror que Ren les había contado la noche que vio a esa extraña criatura en su techo, desde entonces entrar al sótano era lo último que quería hacer.

-Pues – dijo este rascándose la nuca – Ralamente me gustaría ir contigo persona de la cual no confió mucho y me das escalofríos a ese sótano en el cual no funciona mucho la luz y según escuche tiene muertos debajo, realmente quisiera pero tengo que… buscar a mis hermanos, ya sabes,… están perdidos sin mi.

-Hmm, supongo que tienes razón – dijo Ren – aquella cosa era algo tan fuera de lo normal que estoy seguro que tu solo no lo resolverías.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Brick

-Pues, si es algo de lo que estoy pidiendo ayuda, es porque yo mismo no puedo con eso – dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros- Pensaba preguntarle a Butch, según se el es el más rápido matando monstros.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-O a Boomer – dijo Ren – Según recuerdo desarrollo la telequinesis, seguro acabar con una criatura es pan comido para él.

-Pfft ¿Boomer? No me hagas reir – dijo Brick – Tiene menos agallas que un pez.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? – pregunto Ren, su cara era serena e inocente

Brick exhalo

-Ya – dijo este – llévame al sótano … y ni se te ocurra dejarme solo – dijo con la voz temblándole un poco

Ren rio

-Lo prometo – y mientras Brick no veía una macabra mueca se dibujaba en su cara, que fácil era convencer al ego de estos chicos.


	23. Limpieza en el pasillo 12

Capitulo 22

"Limpieza en el pasillo 12"

-Oigan – dijo Bellota dentro del disfraz de pollo – Está comenzando a hacer calor aquí adentro.

Después de que Bombón termino de comer, el dueño del local le dio a Lance el resto del día para que paseara con Bombón, ya que era la primera vez que lo había visto ser tan amigable con una muchacha de su edad.

Todo el grupo los había seguido, estaban en el parque y estos tipos detrás de los arbustos viendo la escena de cómo Lance y Bombón reían sentados en una banca comiendo helado, una cite muy cliché. Pero, por desgracia para nuestra querida Bellota ese día era el más caluroso del año, con 36°C, así que ahora mismo se estaba sintiendo como un rico pollo frito.

-Silencio – dijo Burbuja – creo que se tomaran de las manos ahora

-Creo que yo moriré ahora – dijo Bellota, sentía que toda su piel se inundaba de agua.

-No seas dramática – dijo Butch – _Tu_ fuiste la que eligió el pollo

Bellota lo volteo a ver indignada.

-¿¡YO?! – dijo Bellota – _TU_ fuiste el que tiro la máscara de vaca por la ventana cuando la escogí – dijo Bellota quitándose tan graciosa y dramáticamente la cabeza de pollo dando a ver su enrojecida y mojada cara con su súper esponjado cabello.

-Y luego agarraste la botarga – dijo Butch

-¡PORQUE NO ME DISTE OPCION! – dijo Bellota – Y si iba tenía que ir "incógnita" con algún estúpido disfraz de las mediocres elecciones de Burbuja

-Bien – dijo Butch – Pudiste no haber venido

-Y dejar a mi hermana sola con ustedes – dijo Bellota acercando su cara a la de Butch – Nunca en mi vida.

-Además – dijo esta susurrando – Creo que he descubierto algo muy interesante aquí – señalo a Burbuja con la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a Butch

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra – gesticulo Bellota con los labios, Butch comprendió en seguida y rápidamente dio un paso atrás.

Por suerte el ambiente romántico se le había pegado a Burbuja y a Boomer también quienes estaban abrazados disfrutando las nubes.

-No sé de lo que hablas- dijo Butch y se dio la media vuelta, Lance y Bombón ya estaban avanzando y tenían que ponerse en marcha.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola! – exploto Bellota aventando su máscara de pollo hacia él, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho algo como esto, pero entre el calor y el enojo hacen a las personas hacer cosas que normalmente no harían.

Butch obviamente lo esquivo, pero la persona que no pudo esquivar la cabeza de pollo voladora fue un chico inocente que iba pasando por ahí. Un chico inocente hablando por teléfono. Un chico con ropa negra y verde.

-AUCH – exclamo Volter cuando el pico le dio en el ojo con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo.

El sonido de la caída hizo explotar la pequeña burbujita de Boomer y Burbuja e incluso Butch lucia algo consternado. Solo lucia así, no le importaba realmente, pero tenía algunos modales.

-Oh dios – dijo Burbuja acercándose al chico - ¿Estas bien?

Se escuchaban pequeñas voces de su celular en el suelo, estaban gritando su nombre y una se escuchaba muy enojada.

-Si – dijo este sosteniéndose el ojo – solo fue un ...

De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y contemplo las cuatro figuras que aparecían delante de él y no pudo contener una enorme risa que lo hizo retorcerse a un más en el suelo.

-Y a este ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Boomer sin recordar el hecho de cómo estaban vestidos.

La risa de Volter rápidamente se conviertio en una de nervios.

-Esto - susurro para si – no es bueno…. Nada bueno

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – le ofreció Boomer su mano.

-No – dijo este levantándose enseguida – estoy bien

Levanto su celular y les dijo a las personas con las que hablaba que les llamaría luego para colgarles enseguida.

-wow – dijo Butch – creo que se está empezando a hinchar

Efectivamente su ojo se estaba poniendo de un color rojizo.

-Buen tiro Bellota – dijo Butch

-Gracias – dijo esta – estuve en futbol americano una temporada

-¡Bellota! – la regaño Burbuja - ¿viste lo que has hecho?

-No es mi culpa – dijo esta – hablar por teléfono mientras caminas es peligroso

-Es aun más peligroso andar con ese enorme traje a esta temperatura – dijo Volter – causa quemaduras terribles, le paso a mi mamá una vez

-No me importa lo que le haya pasado a tu "mami" – dijo Bellota

-¡Bellota! – la cayó Burbuja - ¿Qué se dice?

Bellota exhalo.

-Lo…. Lo … lo ssss … lo sssieen – intentaba disculparse con un gran esfuerzo

Entonces Burbuja le pego en la espalda y escupió esas palabras como si escupiera un pedazo de comida atorado en la garganta

-LO SIENTO – exclamo esta

-Bien hecho – dijo Burbuja

-No importa enserio – dijo Volter intentando escapar de estas personas – Ya.. tengo que..

Fue entonces cuando su estomago le hizo una mala pasada y reclamo comida.

-Sabía que no debía gastarme el dinero en videojuegos – dijo Volter apretando los ojos.

-¿Sabes a quien le gustaría pagarte el desayuno? – indico Burbuja empujando a Bellota enfrente.

-¿YO? – dijo Bellota – Bueno, pero si yo pago este mandril tambien pagara – señalo a Butch.

-¿Acaso yo le arroje una cabeza de pollo a alguien? – dijo este molesto

Rapidamente Bellota agarro la máscara de Butch, quitándosela de la cabella y la arrojo bruscamente contra la cara de Volter haciendo que este volviera a caer y dejando a Boomer y a Burbuja con las bocas abiertas.

-Un ojo tu un ojo yo – dijo Bellota

-Eso no..

Pero antes de que Butch completara la frase, antes de que Boomer interviniera y antes de que Burbuja le gritara a Bellota, las caras de Boomer y Butch se tornaron serias y mirando hacia dirrecion a la caza salieron volando.


	24. Shock

**No me odien después de este capítulo por favor, les prometo que de aquí ya viene lo bueno :p**

Capitulo 24

"Shock"

La criatura había lanzado a Brick al suelo y a su paso había derribado varios árboles alrededor de la mansión. Brick se puso de pie, ni siquiera notaba que ya no traía su gorra, la herida que había tenido en la frente estaba desapareciendo, escupió algo de sangre y miro desafiante a ese monstro sin forma frente a él.

-Maldición – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿Dónde están Boomer y Butch cuando se necesitan?

Ellos estaban en su camino, pues habían recibido el mensaje telepático de ayuda de Brick, casi nunca usaban ese tipo de mensajes, odiaban cuando alguien se metía en sus mentes, solo se usaba cuando uno de los tres estaba en extremo peligro, y extremo peligro para chicos como ellos que viven día a día con una dosis de adrenalina significa "muerte".

La colosal criatura que tenía 5 enormes ojos rojos ubicados en bizarras partes de su cuerpo color petróleo tomo un enorme tronco caído de un árbol y lo utilizo como un enorme mazo para golpear fuertemente a Brick, este lo estaba esquivando una y otra vez, no tenía tiempo de pensar y eso era lo que necesitaba. Entonces pudo notar unas veloces líneas de colores fluorescentes en el aire y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y desapareció como si no hubiera estado ahí.

-Llegan tarde inútiles – dijo Brick esquivando el último golpe del mostro antes de que este se diera cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

-2 horas – dijo Boomer quien destrozo un tronco que la criatura le había arrojado – ¡Te dejamos solo por 2 horas y esto es lo que sucede!

-Ahórrate el sermón Boomer – dijo Butch quien le dio una dolorosa patada a uno de los ojos del gigante – Es inútil, es de Brick de quien estamos hablando

-¡NO NO NO NO! – dijo Brick, pero era demasiado tarde, aquella horrenda criatura creció de tener el tamaño de la mansión a la de un enorme edificio de Nueva York.

-¿¡Que rayos?! – grito Butch

-¡No lo golpeen! – grito Brick – Con cada golpe, este maldito se vuelve más grande y fuerte.

-¿¡Donde encontraste a este?! – le grito Boomer

-No es culpa mía – dijo Brick – sino de el – y señalo a la mansión, justo donde el monstro había hecho un gran agujero estaba de pie Ren viendo sorprendido aquel espectáculo.

-¿Ren? – preguntaron Boomer y Butch al unisonó antes de que aquel monstro arrojara una gran roca hacia ellos. Boomer la desintegro con su visión laser.

-Me dijo que había algo en el sótano, - dijo Brick – y parecía una cucaracha negra, cuando la pise ¡se volvió del tamaño de la casa!

-Lo siento – grito Ren – no lo sabia

Brick le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo mientras seguí esquivando las múltiples cosas que arrojaba la criatura.

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota iban corriendo por la banqueta en dirección a la mansión, sabían que algo estaba pasando, y querían llegar cuanto antes.

Justo cuando Butch y Boomer salieran volando Bombón noto su presencia y aunque quería reprocharles el porqué estaban allí, la cara de Burbuja lucia demasiado preocupada y decidieron seguir a los chicos, sabían que algo no estaba bien

-Aunque ya no tengamos súper poderes – dijo Burbuja – quizá podamos ayudar de algún modo

Ninguna de sus hermanas la contradijo.

Seguían corriendo y corriendo, pero ya no eran "super" si no humanas comunes y corrientes, sus cuerpos se cansaban y no podían correr más rápido, justo antes de que Bellota comenzara a maldecir se escucho un claxon a lado de ellas. Al voltear vieron que era un taxi y en el asiento de atrás el chico de verde y negro sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

-¿Necesitan transporte? – sonrió este.

Las chicas compartieron miradas y subieron al coche rápidamente.

-A las afueras de la ciudad, por favor – indico Bombón

-Y lo más rápido que pueda – chillo Burbuja

-Entendido – dijo la taxista, una mujer con una gran chaqueta verde y una gorra, solo se le podía ver su cabello castaño y sus ojos violeta.

-Nos salvaste – le dijo Bombón al muchacho

-No hay problema – dijo este – pero yo me bajo en la esquina

-Para nada – dijo Burbuja – Aun te debe Bellota tu comida, y con este taxi, si quieres te puedo cocinar la cena.

-No no – dijo Volter nervosos, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, tenía que encontrar a sus primos, y sabia que había cometido un gran error al encontrar a estas personas – Enserio, no tienen qu- -

-Tonterías – dijo Bombón - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Volter apretó sus labios y lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo.

-Volter – dijo este y Bellota estallo de la risa.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Volter?- dijo Bellota y recibió un fuerte codazo en sus costillas por parte de Burbuja.

-Se que suena raro – dijo Volter encogiéndose de hombros- Creo que es el lugar donde mis padres tuvieron su primera cita

Burbuja y Bombón dejaron escapar un "aww"

-Pero aun así, es un mal nombre para una persona – dijo Volter, claro que sabía que de entre todos sus primos, su nombre era el más extraño de todos.

Antes de que lo supieran ya estaban en su destino y podía verse claramente como una gran masa negra destruía todo a su paso y unas fugases líneas de colores lo rodeaban intentando detenerlo.

Las tres chicas salieron del taxi rápidamente, Volter lo hizo lentamente, creía que tal vez podría escabullirse, pero antes de que pudiera escapar un filoso tronco se interpuso en su camino, casi aplastándolo.

-Oh no – dijo Volter – esto no está nada bien

-¡BRICK! – grito Bombón - ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¿No lo vez preciosa? – le respondió Brick – creí que esta cosa era lo suficientemente grande para

-Tu que crees que esta pasando – le grito Butch y Bombón rodo los ojos, aunque estuvieran luchando por su vida, el sarcasmo fluía en ellos a todas horas.

-¡Acabenlo de una buena vez! – les grito Bellota

El montro alcanzo a Boomer y lo arrojo fuertemente al suelo, justo al lado de las chicas, Boomer dejo un cráter en el suelo, pero se recupero fácilmente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Boomer? – le pregunto Burbuja – Ustedes podrían derrotarlo fácilmente.

-No es lo que parece, Burbuja – le dijo Boomer – Mientras más lo golpea, más fuerte se hace, es intocable de este modo.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? – le pregunto Bombón y los ojos de Boomer señalaron a Ren quien estaba a unos metros de ellos ocultando un ataque de risa histérica.

-¿Ren? – pregunto Bellota

Ren se compuso rápidamente.

-No se que suceda – se encogió de hombros, tal vez es algún invento fallido del profesor, ya saben, suele pasar

Las chicas asintieron, no era la primera vez que el profesor creaba a una criatura que podría destruir a una ciudad completa.

-Sea lo que sea – dijo Boomer – no estamos haciendo ningún progreso.

Bombón fijo sus ojos en la criatura y después en su alrededor, y entonces esa chispa de astucia en sus ojos, que no se había encendido desde hacía varios años regreso.

-Tengo una idea – dijo Bombón- Boomer, tú y tus hermanos sigan distrayendo al monstro, Burbuja ayúdame a buscar unas cosas y Bellota… Tu quédate justo donde estas.

Bellota quiso protestar, pero todos ya habían tomado acción, así que no le quedo opción más que cruzarse de brazos y esperar.

-¿Qué tanto hablaban? – le pregunto Brick algo molesto, necesitaban trabajar juntos para derrotar al monstro.

-Bombón tiene un plan – dijo Boomer

Burbuja y Bombón, habían encontrado lo que estaban buscando, unos cables para pasar corriente, justo a lado de Bellota había un generador de electricidad, si conectaban los cables al generador y después al monstro podrían darle unos potentes choques eléctricos, ya sabían lo que pasaba cuando lo golpeaban pero no cuando se electrocutaba, habían posibilidades 50/50…. Esto tenía que funcionar.

Rápidamente salieron de la casa.

-¡Bellota! – Grito Bombón y esta volteo - ¡Atrapalo! – y acto seguido le lanzó los cables.

Bellota los atrapo y los vio por un instante, no tenía que ser una genio para saber lo que tramaba Bombón, maniobra eléctrica, ya lo habían hecho antes.

Bellota conecto los cables con el generador de electricidad, puso sus dedos en la boca y silbo, cuando atrojó la atención de Butch le lanzo la otra parte de los cables, por suerte eran muy largos.

-¡Conéctalos al monstro! – Le grito Bellota - ¡Hay que electrocutarlo!

Butch asintió y le paso el mensaje a Boomer y a Brick. Butch conecto un cable a uno de sus ojos y otro a una de las burbujas que salían se su piel, solo faltaba que Bellota bajara la palanca para poner al plan en acción.

Bellota bajo la palanca y todo el monstro termino cubierto de un azul eléctrico, un horrible chillido salió de la bestia y esta se retorcía con el dolor. Pero…. Algo sucedió, alguien no fue lo bastante rápido, si el monstro iba a caer, quería llevarse a alguien con él.

Esto casi nunca pasaba, normalmente el es el más rápido de los tres, pero hubo una distracción, Burbuja. El monstro sujeto a Boomer del pie y la corriente eléctrica también entro a su cuerpo, sentía como si se quemara vivo, era un dolor extremadamente poderoso y solo tardo unos minutos en perder la consciencia, después de eso, el monstro explotó en mil pedazos y Boomer cayó al suelo, justo donde debajo había un montón de rocas puntiagudas, sus hermanos no pudieron detenerlo,…. Paso muy rápido, incluso para ellos.

-BOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEER – se escucho la voz de Burbuja mientras corría al cuerpo inerte de este.

Brick también avanzo hacia este, en cambio Butch solo se quedo parado, mirando hacia donde había caído su hermano, como si aun no creyera lo que acababa de suceder, esto nunca había sucedido, generalmente ellos se regeneran rápidamente, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que algo andaba mal? ¿Qué esto no era como las demás situaciones?. Algo se encendió dentro del, y por primera vez en toda su vida, mostro cariño hacia uno de sus hermanos.

Corrió hacia el lugar y levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de Boomer de los escombros.

-No tiene pulso – dijo Burbuja quien estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel

Butch puso sus dedos en el cuello de Boomer y entrecerró sus ojos.

-Hay pulso – dijo Butch – pero está muy débil – volteo a ver a Brick – Ve por el profesor inmediatamente.


	25. En blanco

Capitulo 25

"En blanco"

Bombón estaba en el pasillo recargada en la pared, todo había pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entro en la casa, fragmentos de recuerdos pasaban por su mente, como Butch había cargado a su hermano hasta la mansión, la expresión del profesor al verlo y creer que este ya había fallecido y en todo aquel tiempo la cara pálida e inexpresiva de Brick. Boomer no podía ser llevado a un hospital debido a que ellos no eran exactamente "humanos", el profesor había hecho todo lo posible para sanar aquellas horrendas quemaduras, pero no pudo hacer nada con los golpes en la cabeza.

-Hice todo lo que me fue posible – dijo el profesor cuando termino de operar – Sus órganos aun funcionan, pero los daños en la región occipital de su cabeza…. Digamos que no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso.

Normalmente Butch hubiera agarrado al profesor por el cuello de la bata y lo hubiera elevado amenazándolo con una muerte dolorosa si no hacía que su hermano se recuperara pronto, pero no sucedió. Butch y Brick aceptaron aquellos comentarios silenciosamente

-Esperemos que despierte – dijo el profesor – Si lo hace sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir.

Bombón dejo de recordar aquellos sucesos y mejor pensó en ocupar su mente, así que camino unos pasos hasta la biblioteca, al entrar uno de los muebles estaba sentado Brick, tenía sus brazos en sus rodillas y su mirada estaba distante, Bombón recordó no haberle oído decir palabra alguna desde que derrotaron al monstro.

Se veía tan débil, cuando comenzaba a recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en que lo vio bromear con aquella sonrisa idiota, aquellos ojos feroces al pelear contra el enemigo, aquella aura poderosa que el emanaba cuando estaba a punto de dar su golpe final. Aquel Brick y este eran personas muy diferentes.

Bombón se acerco lentamente, si ella había estado enojada con el, todo aquello lo había olvidado.

-¿Brick? – dijo suavemente - ¿Estas bien?

El siguió con la mirada perdida y no se percato de la presencia de la pelirroja.

Bombón movió la mano lentamente frente a la cara de él, fue entonces cuando este reacciono, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, levanto la mirada y la miro. Se levanto del sillón y sin hacer ruido camino hacia la puerta.

Bombón lo detuvo agarrando su mano.

-Se lo que sientes – dijo Bombón – Si quieres hablar o….. ¿Llorar? Emm, yo, bueno puedes.

Brick retiro su mano y si su mirada antes decía "lejanía" ahora era más fría que el mismo hielo.

-No te necesito – dijo con una voz ronca y fría, después abandono la habitación.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el alma de Bombón como una estocada a muerte y unas ligeras lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas.

**…****..**

Bellota estaba en la sala donde las dos silenciosas personas de todo el mundo estaban sentadas; Butch y Burbuja

Burbuja había estado llorando por horas, pero las lagrimas se le habían acabado hacia ya un tiempo por lo cual solo estaba sentada en silencio con unos rojizos ojos llorosos y una nariz que no dejaba de escurrir.

Butch estaba recostado en un sillón con un libro sobre su cara, Bellota no sabia si estaba dormido o no quería que alguien viera su cara en aquel estado de tristeza.

Bellota suspiro, saco otro pañuelo de la caja de carton y lo puso sobre la nariz de Burbuja.

.- Afuera – dijo Bellota y Burbuja sono su nariz en el pañuelo.

-Gracias – dijo esta aun sollozando

Bellota la hizo bola y la arrojo a la pared donde estaba ya una enorme pila de pañuelos con dos cajas vacias.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo Bellota – es más impresionante que triste, creo que ya ganaste un record guiness de tantos pañuelos usados en menos de 3 horas.

Burbuja le dirijio la mirada de "no es el momento" y Bellota tuvo que tragar su sonrisa.

-¿cómo puedes actual así de normal? – Le pregunto Burbuja – Boomer estuvo al borde de la muerte.

-De hecho aun lo está – le recordó Bellota e hizo que Burbuja comenzara a hacer gestos de querer volver a llorar pero recordó que ya no tenía lágrimas.

-No era una persona con la que tuviera tanto a pego – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – tu sabes que yo nunca reconoceré a esos chicos como nuestros aliados.

- Pero – dijo Burbuja con un hilo de voz – le sucedió algo horrible

-Lo se – dijo Bellota – se que seguro le dolió y casi muere y todo….. pero simplemente no puedo sentir dolor por su perdida

- Aun no está muerto – le dijo Burbuja

Y antes de que Bellota llegara con una sarcástica contestación, Volter entro en la sala. Aquel chico había quedado en medio de un gran alboroto.

-Bueeeno – dijo Volter – Supongo que no necesitan mi presencia aquí – fue acercándose a la salida – así que-

-Tonterías – dijo Burbuja – Nos ayudaste a conseguir transporte aquí y además, ¡AH! La comida - se levanto sobre saltada del sillón.

-Volter aun te debemos algo de comer – dijo Burbuja – Te… tengo que ir a la cocina a hacer algo

Bellota le pidió que se tranquilizara, pero Burbuja estaba muy sobre saltada, necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, así que siguió insistiendo en ir a cocinar.

-¿Qué tal si te agarra de nuevo el llanto cuando cortes vegetales y le cortas la mano entera? – le dijo Burbuja

-Eso no pasara- dijo Burbuja – Yo estaré bien -

-Yo iré con ella

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella voz, la persona que había estado en esa habitación por horas sin decir palabra alguna.

- Iré contigo a la cocina – le dijo a Burbuja – Boomer siempre te ayudaba, hoy lo reemplazare yo.

Bellota quedó en silencio, estaba viendo una escena increíble.

Burbuja sonrió, la primera sonrisa de ella desde el accidente.

Bellota espero ver algo de angustia o dolor en la cara de Butch, pero su cara era como normalmente la veía ella ….. tonta y llena de estupidez

Ambos salieron de la sala dejando solo a Volter y a Bellota. Volter miro a Bellota y después miro las siluetas de Butch y Burbuja alejarse.

-¿No lo detendrás? – dijo Volter

Bellota le dirigió una expresión confusa.

-¿Por qué tendría que?

-¿No lo amas?

Un puñetazo salió disparado hacia la cara de Volter pero este pudo esquivarlo eficazmente. La sorpresa de Bellota solo duro unos segundos hasta que lanzo otro golpe al cual Volter volvió a esquivar, después de ese vino uno tercer, cuarto y quinto y ninguno le todo ni un cabello.

-¡¿Por qué sigues esquivando mis golpes?! – rugió Bellota continuando lanzando golpes fallidos.

-Oh, no lo se.. Supongo porque ¡¿NO QUIERO QUE ME GOLPEES?! – dijo Volter con tono sarcástico.

Después de 15 puñetazos y 4 patadas voladoras, Bellota finalmente se dio por vencida.

-Nada mal – dijo Bellota agitada

- ¿Terminaste? – pregunto Volter quien aún seguía en posición de defensa.

-No eres tan enclenque como creí – dijo Bellota – solo tienes cara.

Volter rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué quisiste golpearme? – pregunto Bellota

-¿Qué te crees tú preguntándome eso? – le dijo Bellota – Como si me gustara un idiota como Butch.

-¿No lo amas? – le pregunto

- ¡NO! – dijo ella – Prefiero comerme mi propio pie antes de estar locamente enamorada de él.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

**…****..**

Burbuja había sacado todos los ingredientes para un caldo de pollo, Butch había insistido en que el manejaría la parte con cuchillos dejándole a ella todo lo demás. Pero eso no evito que Burbuja lo dirigiera en que hacer.

-No no- le decía – el pollo no se sostiene de esa manera

-La zanahoria se corta más rápido si inclinas el cuchillo así

La paciencia de Butch comenzaba a terminarse, tantas direcciones y toda la presión de Burbuja sobre el tiempo.

Burbuja lavo el arroz y lo hecho al agua hirviendo, después Butch le paso los vegetales y cuando los mezclo dentro de la cacerola ella lo miro sonriendo.

-Gracias – dijo ella

Butch guardo aquella sonrisa en su memoria, para volver a verla cuando el quisiera, se sentía más cerca de Burbuja que en cualquier otro momento.

-No hay de que – dijo el

-Sabes – dijo Burbuja – esto es relajante, cocinar ayuda mucho a una mente abatida.

-Hmm – le respondió Butch mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Ya tienes el pollo? – le pregunto.

-Listo – dijo Butch y lo agrego al caldo.

-Gracias Boomer

Ambos quedaron inmobiles y en silencio.

-Quiero decir Butch – dijo Burbuja agachando la cabeza – gracias Butch… lo siento

Butch no respondió y el ambiente se tenso aun más.

-Ya.. ya no necesito cuchillos – dijo Burbuja casi susurrando – puedes irte.

Butch se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. Pero se detuvo.

No

No tenia porque irse

Hoy no

Aquella chica cuya sonrisa derretiría cualquier glaciar, aquella chica que su cabello era más brillante que el mismo sol, aquella chica que el había tenido en un rincón de su corazón durante casi 9 años. Era aquella la chica de su hermano. Ese era el único pensamiento que lo detenía de cometer cualquier cosa de la que se pudiera arrepentir…. Pero….. Boomer no estaba.

Las lágrimas de Burbuja fluyeron una por una lentamente, al parecer aun tenía algunas, se las limpio con la maga de su playera y fue entonces que sintió unos anchos y fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por el torso. Butch puso su boca junto al oído de Burbuja y susurró:

-No quiero irme aun.

Burbuja estaba sorprendida, pero más que nada ruborizada, ella tenía una imagen de Butch y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no encajaba con la imagen.

-…¿Butch?.. – susurro Burbuja

Butch guardo silencio y por un instante quedaron en aquella posición.

-¿No puedo ser yo? – dijo este con una voz ronca y temblorosa al odio de Burbuja.

Burbuja volteo la cara para verlo, pero sus caras estaban tan cerca de ese modo, que volvió a voltearse aun más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Burbuja, aun había una posibilidad de que se refiriera a "terminar de hacer el caldo de pollo"

Butch sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, ella era la novia de su hermano, casi toda su adoración y ella también amaba a Boomer con intensidad, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba un peor….. y le gusto aquel sentimiento.

**…****..**

La habitación de Boomer estaba vacía salvo por una sombra que abarcaba desde el closet hasta las cortinas de la ventana, en el ventanal se encontraba Ren, con aquellos ojos azul cielo viendo hacia las estrellas en aquella especialmente obscura noche.

La sombra tomo forma de una persona

-¿Sabes sombra? – Dijo Ren sin dejar de mirar al cielo estrellado – Hay veces donde las cosas no salen como se planean.

En su cara se dibujo una satisfactoria sonrisa

- Salen mucho mejor

…..

El profesor había estado todo el tiempo a lado del inconsciente Boomer, estaba en una camilla dentro del laboratorio, le había estado leyendo su libro favorito de ciencias toda la tarde, pero en aquel momento el profesor había salido para ir a comprar más antisépticos.

La cabeza de Boomer estaba vendada, unos suaves mechones de cabello rubio se escapaban de aquellos vendajes, tenía un brazo enyesado y casi todo el cuerpo cubierto por vendajes por donde se traspasaba la sangre.

Se veía tan tieso y pálido, como un muñeco de cerámica. De un instante a otro, sus ojos se abrieron, pero aquellos ojos azules que tenia, ya no tenían aquel resplandor gentil.

…

¡**Siento la tardanza! Hice un capitulo largo, espero que les guste :) comenten pronto y díganme sus opiniones. **

**Ps. Enserio perdón, no tengo excusas, se que actualizo cada medio año pero les prometo que ahora si viene lo bueno.**


	26. ¿Quien es Boomer?

Capitulo 26

"¿Quién es Boomer?"

Boomer movió los ojos en torno a toda la habitación, un laboratorio blanco con escritorios plateados y miles de gabinetes con frascos y substancias dentro. Intento sentarse y se dio cuenta que algo le hacía presión en el estomago, había un largo y ancho tuvo en su abdomen que lo conectaba a una maquina. Boomer frunció el seño y jalo del tubo, un dolor inmenso recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que este inmediatamente se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho.

El tubo se había soltado de su cuerpo, y el extremo que alguna vez había estado conectado a el, estaba cubierto de sangre. Boomer se mordió el labio al ver aquello, pero tiro el tubo hacia el otro extremo y bajo la mirada para ver la herida. Poco a poco comenzó a salir sangre desde donde había jalado el tubo, pero entonces el sangrado se detuvo y la herida se cerró completamente. Boomer ladeo su cabeza de forma confusa y miro su brazo enyesado. Con la otra mano rompió y se retiro el yeso del brazo, normalmente quien hubiera hecho eso se hubiera topado con una horrible escena de un brazo completamente roto y lleno de costras, pero no era el caso de Boomer, su brazo estaba completamente sano y la piel chamuscada ya no estaba ahí, solo se veía una hermosa tez blanca y suave.

Como desesperado comenzó a quitarse todos los vendajes del cuerpo, y en donde alguna vez hubo una herida, ahora parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Finalmente se puso de pie y dio un pequeño salto al tocar el piso frio. Sintió presión en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que aun tenia vendajes ahí, intento quitárselas rápidamente pero perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a tropezar, intentando no caerse se sujeto de un gran objeto metálico, al recuperar la compostura volteo a ver el objeto, y se encontró con su propio reflejo en un gran y ovalado espejo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante tal descubrimiento, examino su rostro, sus brazos, su torso y aun seguía con la boca abierta, pasó sus manos por su cabello y jalo un poco de estos. Después de aquello su expresión se volvió de horror y un grito ahogado quiso salir de su boca. Cayó al suelo y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, estaba aterrado, confundido, desesperado. Miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía tantos vendajes? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-¿Quién… quien soy yo?

Y lo que más le aterro, fue no saber la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

Pero antes de que pudiera caer en una profunda crisis, una voz lo sobresalto.

-Parece que ya despertaste, Boomer

Boomer levanto la cara y ahí justo al lado de la puerta estaba Ren, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

-Butch …- dijo suavemente Burbuja. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo sentía demasiado cerca y eso le aceleraba mucho el corazón.

-Butch, necesito terminar de hacer la sopa, por favor dame algo de espacio- eso era lo que quería decir Burbuja.

Pero solo alcanzo a terminar de decir "sopa", cuando Butch la tomo por la barbilla y giro su rostro al de él besándola en los labios.

Los ojos de Burbuja se agrandaron. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Butch? Besándola?! Estaba realmente sorprendida, pero entonces la imagen de Boomer le vino a la cabeza.

-¡No! – exlcamo Burbuja y empujo a Butch lejos de ella. Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir otra vez y con gran fuerza comenzó a frotar sus labios con las mangas de camisa para borrar los trazos de Butch en su cara.

Butch no dijo nada, pero como una flecha helada, el sentimiento de culpa atravesó su corazón. Lo único que había jurado nunca hacer, hacerla llorar, fue lo que hizo. Ese extraño sentimiento de placer se fue al ver como Burbuja temblaba y se alejaba de él. ¿En que estaba pensando?

Dio unos pasos hacia Burbuja, pero esta retrocedió, no quería que volviera a ocurrir otro beso.

Butch la sujeto de los brazos y cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento – le dijo – No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

Burbuja estaba sorprendida. Dos cosas que nunca había creido que sucederían en su vida acababan de pasar en los últimos 10 minutos. 1) Butch besándola 2) Butch disculpándose.

La expresión de Burbuja se suavizo un poco, tal vez el trauma de ver a Boomer en aquel estado había afectado a Butch, tal vez no había querido realmente hacer aquello. Cuando Burbuja le dijo que todo estaba bien. Este lentamente se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Pero aun así- dijo Butch – Quiero que entiendas lo que siento por ti

Burbuja lo miro directo a los ojos y fue como si se perdiera en aquel verde esmeralda.

-Te amo. Pido disculpas. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Acto seguido abandono la cocina. Dejando a una muy sonrojada Burbuja.

…..

-¿Brick?- exclamo Bombón golpeando la puerta - ¡Brick, se que estas ahí!

Ya llevaba 15 minutos golpeando y gritando su nombre y aun no había señales de vida dentro de la habitación.

-Si no sales pronto – dijo Bombón – No tendrás postre esta noche ¿oiste?

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos y no escucho ninguna respuesta.

-Bri—

-¡Alejate! - grito este golpeando la puerta - ¿Por qué quieres que salga? ¡Ya te dije que te vayas!

-Brick.. – dijo Bombón con ojos llorosos, entonces suspiro y agarro fuerza.

-Para empezar porque no es bueno que te guardes todo lo que sientes, se lo mucho que ha de pesarte lo de Boomer, creeme, todos tenemos ese mismo dolor. Solo sal para hablar de esto…

Brick no dijo nada y todo volvió a estar en silencio. Bombón comenzó a irritarse.

-¡Además! ¡Esa dentro de mi habitación! – grito Bombón

Brick quien todo aquel tiempo había tenido una almohada sobre la cabeza, rápidamente la retiro y pudo contemplar que la habitación realmente estaba pintada de un color rosa chillón y habían miles de peluches en el suelo.

- ¡Ya lo sabía! – grito este un poco avergonzado por aquello.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que Bombón quien había estado recargada en la puerta cayera a sus pies.

- Hubieras avisado que abrirías la puerta – dijo esta

- Hubieras avisado que ibas a caerte – dijo el chico

Y como por arte de magia una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Brick. A Bombón le alivio aquello, pero con la misma velocidad con que la había visto, esta desaparecía.

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar? – Dijo este – Ya te dije que no te necesito.

-Ya lo escuche – dijo Bombón – Aun así no quiero dejarte solo.

Brick la ayudo a ponerse de pie, cerró la puerta y la arrincono en la pared.

-Así que quieres hacerme compañía – dijo Brick con unos ojos fríos – aun si eso significa ¿toda la noche?

Bombón trago saliva, no conocía a este Brick, no, espera… ya lo había visto así. La noche que la habían buscado por todo la ciudad y el quiso "charlar" un poco con ella.

- Seguro – dijo Bombón - ¿Quieres jugar un juego de mesa? ¿Monopoly? – dijo intentando liberarse un poco de él.

Brick la sujeto por la cintura.

- Yo tenía…. Otro "juego" en mente. – dijo Brick con una media sonrisa.

…..

Bellota y Volter caminaban por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. La barriga de Bellota no dejaba de rugir y esto la había puesto de mal humor (incluso peor de cómo estaba).

-Entonces dime hombrecito – dijo Bellota - ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaría enamorada de un cara de popo como Butch?

Volter se tenso.

-No, no lo sé- se encogió de hombros – solo lo… asumí

-Solo los idiotas "asumen" las cosas- dijo Bellota.

-¿Y que hay de ti? – dijo Bellota - ¿Alguna chica que quieras con desesperación?

Volter exhalo un poco y despues de un momento respondió a su pregunta.

-Si – dijo este y Bellota volteo asombrada, no esperaba que respondiera su pregunta.

-¿Si? ¿Quién? – pregunto Bellota

-Es una chica muy inteligente – dijo Volter – siempre me está molestando y apurando para todo, pero de alguna forma, es la chica más tierna que he conocido.

-¿No será con la que siempre estás hablando por teléfono? – le pregunto Bellota

Desde el accidente Volter no había dejado de responder llamadas.

-Me atrapaste – dijo este y se encogió de hombros.

-Y… ¿ella lo sabe? – le pregunto Bellota.

-No- dijo Volter y una sombra cubrió su rostro – nunca debe saberlo, ni ella ni nadie.

-Bueno me lo acabas de decir a mi – dijo Bellota.

-Si, bueno, tu de seguro olvidaras esta conversación en unos 20 años – dijo Volter.

Antes de que Bellota pudiera responderle una persona atravesó caminando el vestíbulo. No era más ni menos que el mismo ¡Boomer! La mandíbula de Bellota casi toca el piso de la sorpresa de aquella imagen.

Boomer paro en las escaleras y volteo su mirada hacia ellos.

-¿¡BOOMER?! – exclamo Bellota, no sabia como reaccionar.

Boomer frunció el seño y se retiro corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

-Parece que estas muy sorprendido por verlo vivo – le dijo Volter tapándole la boca.

-¿Verlo vivo?¿ Acaso no lo viste bien? ¡ESTABA DESNUDO! – le exclamo Bellota.


	27. Un hermoso caos

Capitulo 27

"Un hermoso caos"

**Querid anónimo: En este momento estoy en exámenes finales por lo tanto pido disculpas si no cumplí con tus expectativas, escribir esto me desestresa por lo cual escribo cuando estoy en exámenes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, los quiero chicos ;***

Bellota y Volter salieron tras Boomer con una increíble velocidad. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿no estaba en coma?

- -Volter, síguelo – le grito Bellota quien se adentro en un pasillo diferente.

- -¿A dónde vas? – le grito el viéndola desaparecer

- -¡Por ropa! No va a ir por la casa vestido con su traje de nacimiento

Volter intento responder algo, no conocía tambien aquel lugar como ella ¿Qué tal si se perdia? No era tan pequeña que digamos.

- -¡Intenta toparte con alguno de sus estúpidos hermanos! – le grito ya casi desapareciendo completamente en el pasillo.

…..

Bellota comenzó a buscar frenéticamente la habitación de Boomer, estaba en el mismo piso que la de Butch y Brick.

Al llegar a aquel pasillo habían muchas puertas, claro, no por nada esto era una "mansión". Pero ¿Cuál seria la de Boomer? No, tenia mucho tiempo. Entonces recordó lo más lógico.

-Puerta azul, puerta azul, ¿Dónde hay una puerta azul? – se repitió corriendo por el pasillo.

No encontró una puerta azul, pero si encontró una puerta de madera color chocolate (como las demás puertas de la casa) con una perilla pintada de azul marino.

- - Bingo – dijo y giro la perilla para entrar en el cuarto.

Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido al ver a Ren ahí adentro.

- -¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los bellos ojos azules de Ren estaban serenos y brillaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

- Boomer acaba de despertar – dijo Ren – Le iba a llevar algo de ropa.

- -Ya somos dos – le dijo Bellota.

Ren se quedo algo sorprendido.

- -¿Bajaste a verlo? – dijo Ren tomando la ropa que había arriba de la cama.

- -¿Bajar a verlo? ¿Bromeas? El tipo anda paseando su lindo y desnudo traserito por toda la casa.

Ren se quedo un momento en silencio y luego sonrió para sí.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba – se dijo en voz baja – son demasiado impredecibles estos hermanos.

-¿Qué tanto susurras? – le pregunto Bellota - ¡Ya hay que irnos! No quiero que Burbuja vea aquello y tenga que ir con algun psicólogo de por vida.

Ren se rio.

- -Bueno andando – dijo este – Pero antes, una cosa más.

Bellota se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿¡ Que?! – realmente no tenia tiempo.

Ren movio su mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo la ropa y aparto unos mechones de cabello de la cara de Bellota.

- -Luce especialmente bella hoy señorita Utonio – dijo Ren con una media sonrisa.

Bellota se sonrojo y aparto la mano de el de su cara.

- -No.. no hay tiempo para esto – dijo Bellota y salió de la habitación.

Como amaba tenerla en sus manos.

…

- No – dijo Bombón – NO NO no vayas a tocar eso.

Brick esbozo una media sonrisa.

- -Odias cuando no puedes controlar la situación ¿verdad? – dijo este.

- -Brick… te lo advierto , te arrepentirás de esto si piensas que -

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Brick saco la madera que sostenía la torre y toda la construcción se derribo.

-UGHHHH – dijo Bombón, odiaba los desastres – TE DIJE QUE ODIABA EL JENGA.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Brick – Es divertido.

-No cuando tú siempre quieres derrumbar la torre – dijo Bombón muy irritada – Ahora tendré que armarla otra vez.

Brick sujeto su mano.

- -No – dijo este – déjalo así.

Bombón trago saliva, otra vez esa mirada lejana se veía en sus ojos, creyó que ya lo había alegrado al jugar el juego que él quería.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto ella e intento zafar su mano de la de Brick pero este se lo impidió.

- Hay algo hermoso en los desastres – dijo Brick, alargo su mano y derribo lo último de la torre que aun quedaba en pie.

Bombón pensó en decir algo, pero creyó que sería mejor dejarlo seguir.

- -Me refiero, a que cuando algo es perfecto, ordenado, limpio – comenzó a armar una pequeña casita con las piezas de madera. – Uno piensa, que todo seguirá así, mientras aquello sea perfecto, ordenado y limpio, todo seguirá igual, nada cambiara.

Inesperadamente destruye la casita de madera con la mano y las piezas quedan regadas aún más lejos.

- - Pero cuando es destruido, cuando llega el caos y cada pedacito que con mucho esfuerzo y años se creo, se hace añicos en menos de un segundo – continuo Brick con la mirada perdida- La gente comienza a perder la cabeza, ya nada es igual, ya todo es diferente… pero no porque ya no sea la cosa perfecta que era antes significa que ahora sea una cosa mala.

Bombón quería soltarlo y alejarse más. Su mano le estaba doliendo y pensaba que Brick estaba perdiendo un poco la razón.

- -¿No lo vez? – Brick volteo a ver a Bombón.

- -Cada pedazo destruido y pisoteado – dijo agarrando un bloque y poniéndolo sobre otro – puede ser la base para crear otra cosa, aun más perfecta, aun más limpia, aun más ordenada. – Volvió a destruir aquella cosa que había destruido – Y así puedes volverla a destruir, cada vez que llega la destrucción es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la perfección y el orden vuelvan a reinar.

Bombón se mantuvo quieta un momento. Al principio pensaba que Brick estaba diciendo puras idioteces, pero eso tenía un sentido, si conectabas los puntos se veía la verdad. Al recordar cuando él era un villano y ella una heroína, se dio cuenta que ellos siempre atacaban los mismos edificios. Por supuesto que quien decidía que edificios destruir era Brick, los chicos no eran como ellas, ellos sabían quién era el líder de su grupo.

"Entonces" comenzó a reflexionar Bombón "Eso quiere decir que Brick destruía aquellos edificios, porque quería ver que serian después" Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido " Era un niño curioso, quería ver cuanta destrucción se puede soportar, y en que la convertíamos." Recordó cuando una vez habían destruido una torre, la reconstruyeron y se volvió un super mercado, lo destruyeron y se volvió un cine. Y muchos de los otros edificios pasaron por cambios similares.

- -Lo vez – dijo Brick viéndola a los ojos – Sabia que lo entenderías – dijo este exhalando.

- -¿Cómo sabias que yo lo sabria? – le pregunto Bombón a Brick.

- -Porque tu eres como estas construcciones – dijo Brick – después de perder tus super poderes te destruiste, te hiciste escombros como todas las partes de la ciudad de dañe.

Bombón abrió muchos los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

- -Solo que me equivoque sobre ti – dijo Brick – No eres como esos edificios, no te vuelves a construir tan rápido, tu aun sigues destruida, no te has convertido en algo nuevo.

Bombón se sintió muy ofendida, le pidió que la soltara e intento retirase, pero el jalo de su brazo y la atrajo hacia el, cuidadosamente llevo sus manos al rostro de la chica y acaricio el contorno de sus ojos y sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar.

- - Pero lo harás – dijo Brick – volverás a estar otra vez completa, volverás a ser limpia, ordenada y perfecta.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, Bombón brillaba con el rubor de sus mejillas, sabía que debía gritar, sabía que debía alejarlo. Pero su cuerpo se sentía débil, sus ojos miraban a los de Brick, miraba sus ojos y un mechón de cabello rojizo que caía por su cara.

- - Y cuando y lo hagas – susurro Brick – Cuando vuelvas a ser perfecta y solida como un edificio…. Yo estaré ahí.

Acerco sus labios al oído de Bombón.

- - Para volverte a destruir y a hacer pedacitos.

Bombón sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. No se esperaba eso, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaba el estúpido y gracioso Brick que siempre andaba haciendo tonterías? ¿Quién era este?

Pero la verdad era más distinta a lo que ella se imaginaba.


	28. problemas al desnudo

Capitulo 28

"Problemas al desnudo"

Butch no estaba tan lejos de la cocina, después de todo Burbuja podría necesitar algo, sabia que en esos momentos ella odiaría su compañía. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, el no era así, el no era débil, que unas simples lagrimas de una persona lo hicieran sentir como un muñeco de trapo al que acababan de romper le molestaba de sobre manera. El sabia que Burbuja nunca lo iba a ver de la misma manera que ella veía a Boomer. Era imposible. Era tan imposible, ni aunque Boomer realmente muriera ella se enamoraría de él. Odiaba sentirse así, si hubiera una forma de no sentir más, los sentimientos eran estúpidos, inútiles y estúpidos.

Su lamento y odio fue interrumpido por la escena de su hermano menor corriendo sin ropa, pasó tan velozmente que Butch se tubo que frotar los ojos y parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no estaba imaginándolo, después de todo, Boomer aun seguía en su profundo sueño, no era así? Pero la veracidad de aquel desnudo fue la persona que lo seguía, Voltaire o algo así….. Butch no era bueno recordando nombres, el chico pasó corriendo gritándole a Boomer que se detuviera, parecía demasiado cansado, este se detuvo al ver a Butch y los dos compartieron un silencio muy incomodo.

Volter señalo hacia la dirección en que Boomer había ido, se encogió de hombros indicando que él tampoco sabía mucho de la situación y finalmente continuo corriendo detrás del chico de ojos azules.

Butch tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, y estuvo a punto de hacérsele la mandíbula, pero de un instante a otro recupero la cordura y comenzó a correr detrás de Volter para atrapar a Boomer.

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras iban Ren y Bellota.

-¡Aya va! – grito Bellota cuando vió a Boomer cruzar

- ¡Detente! – gritaba Volter detrás de el

- ¡¿Alguien quiere explicar que cosa esta pasando aquí?! – gritaba Butch quien ya casi alcanzaba a Volter.

Bellota torció la boca, esto se había convertido en algo más grande de lo que quería.

-¡ Atrapalo Butch! – grito Bellota uniéndose junto con Ren a aquel desfile de corredores liderado por un desnudo.

-¡Oh, pero que gran idea! – grito Butch -¡¿PORQUE RAYOS NO SE ME HABÍA OCCURRIDO ANTES?! – dijo Butch con todo el sarcasmo que había en su cuerpo.

-¿No tienes super velocidad o algo así? – grito Bellota

Como si una bombilla brillante se hubiera encendido en la cabeza de Butch, este comenzó a acelerar, rabazó a Volter y justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Boomer, este también comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Mientras más aceleraba Butch más rápido iba Boomer y en menos de unos minutos simplemente se observaba una luz verde siguiendo muy de cerca a una luz azul.

-Boomer ¿Qué sucede contigo? – exclamo Butch – Detente en este instante antes de que "ya sabes quien" te vea y tengas la peor vergüenza de tu vida.

Boomer volteo un momento hacia Butch con una expresión de pregunta, este utilizo ese momento de distracción para hecharsele encima y tirarlo en el suelo.

-¡Sueltame! – se retorcía Boomer, Butch lo tenia sujeto en el suelo por la espalda. Bellota exhausta por tanto correr solo le arrojó a Butch la ropa de Boomer y este Ren le puso una manta encima.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? – grito Butch, estaba muy molesto – Haciendo que me ejercitara, sabes lo mucho que odio eso.

Bellota rodó los ojos.

- No se de que estas hacblando – dijo Boomer con un tono profundo y desconfiado – No sé quién eres, y no sé quién es ese tal Boomer del que tanto hablan.

Butch palideció, eso significaba…

-Tiene amnesia – Respondió Ren – Me di cuenta hace unas horas cuando fui a verlo.

Butch lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Y no dijiste nada?! – le dijo

-Basta Butch – interrumpió Bellota- Ren fue a buscar ropa para Boomer cuando el despertó, que saliera corriendo nadie lo esperaba.

Butch volteo a mirar a Bellota y ella estaba preparada para cualquier mirada de odio que este pudiera darle, pero la mirada de este la tomo por sorpresa, no era ninguna que hubiera visto antes parecía…. ¿Traicionado?

- Escúchame bien – se dirigió Butch a Boomer – deja de moverte si sabes lo que te conviene.

- ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte? – dijo Boomer

- Pues – comenzó este – La verdad no lo sé, siempre has hecho lo que Brick y yo digamos….hmm ¡oh! Ya recuerdo la razón.

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Boomer y la azotó en el piso haciendo que este se agrietara y que hubiera un ligero temblor en la casa.

-Porque. Yo. Lo. Digo. – dijo lenta y fríamente Butch. Boomer parpadeo mucho, aquel impacto lo dejo muy mareado y un ligero hilo de sangre comenzó a caer en su frente.

-¿¡Que crees que haces?! – grito Bellota – Se acaba de estropear la cabeza y ahora mismo se la vuelves a golpear

-Bueno, tal vez con esto ya se arreglo lo de la "amnesia" – dijo Butch poniendo una excusa.

-¿Sabes quien soy ahora? – le grito Butch en el oído.

- En este momento- contestó Boomer con un gruñido – la persona a la que más quiero golpear en este momento.

-Hmmm parece que no – se encogió de hombros Butch.


End file.
